Kenny finds out
by Jezelu
Summary: Kyle has gone through years without telling Stan how he truly feels about him. In fact, he has never told anyone that he was gay but a former friend turned enemy soon discovers his secret and soon takes advantage of it. Warning:Some of the characters are unusually mean-spirited. News: The sequel has started "Clyde strike out"
1. Chapter 1- How things are

It was mid-November in south park, and as winter approached the high school students made preparations for the schools' planned festivities. I was busy helping others with the thanksgiving feast. It was a little dinner that South Park High School hosted every year, and like with the other school events I was quick to volunteer to be on the committee responsible for planning it. We were in a discussion about where the dinner was going to take place. Usually, it would just take place in the cafeteria, but last year it got over crowded so we were discussing how to accommodate for more people. The number of people who showed up to the event was known to vary so I made a suggestion we take a poll on various social media platforms to see who was coming.

"That's a good idea," Wendy agreed politely,"but we should probably make students take a questionnaire during school to see if they are coming, and how many family members are coming with them".

Wendy was someone else who always, so far, had volunteered on every school event that came up. She and I were also amongst the smartest kids in the school. She usually got slightly better grades, though, and she also had been the leader of planning school events. Another student asked Wendy if she could even get the staff to agree to the students taking a mandatory questionnaire.

Wendy was quick to respond,"they agreed on it last time for the Halloween costume party," Wendy said affirmatively," I do not see what objection they could have to another questionnaire".

A senior girl then spoke up," yeah, and some people went against what they put on that questionnaire," the senior said accusingly," We should just get more tables set up in the hallway next to the cafeteria".

Several older students did not like the idea of a freshman being in charge of planning school events, but Wendy had proven to be more capable than anyone.

I decided to stick to Wendy as usual," The questionnaire was mostly correct," I reminded the senior," So we should just stick with it".

Wendy agreed with my statement as did practically the entire committee, except a few seniors.

The senior girl had an annoyed look on her face," Kyle you always agree with Wendy", She said with a defeated expression.

I felt the need to defend myself, but wendy spoke up first," Well most people agree with me," Wendy said simply,"as I do try to come up with the most practical solutions".

One of the senior boys piked up,"yea and he's best friends with your boyfriend." the boy said almost accusingly. He was on the football team, and his bitterness probably came from the fact that Stan had gotten the role of quarterback, much to the disliking of the seniors on the team.

Wendy rolled her eyes,"My boyfriend does not affect my decision-making process," Wendy said clearly annoyed with Stan being brought up.

"Yea I just think Wendy's ideas are usually the most sound," I say defensively. Wendy and I got along for the most part and had more in common than I cared to admit. The senior boy just grunted and left, and as soon as he did Wendy concluded the after school thanksgiving feast committee. She also said she would get in touch with the faculty about our game plan.

I began making my way down the hall which was decorated in fall colors, and as I began heading downstairs Wendy came up beside me.

"Kyle I wanna talk to you real quick," Wendy asked calmly.

"Uh sure Wendy, what do you want," I asked.

"Just to be clear you don't just agree with me because I'm dating Stan right," Wendy asked politely as if trying not offend me.

"No," I stated simply, "I promise if I didn't think what you had planned was the best course of action I would have said so."

I honestly sometimes wish I could disagree and get into an argument with Wendy. Not because I disagree with her, but because then it would make me feel like she was not as perfect as she was. She always was rational, and almost always right, and was definitely one of the most attractive girls in school. Since elementary school, she had grown exponentially. She was more mature than a lot of adults in this town, and a lot of guys gawked over her beauty. However, She belonged to Stan and had been in a firm relationship with him since middle school. Their relationship had been weird in elementary school, but once they grew up they became more inseparable. Although I would never admit it in a million years, I was jealous of Wendy.

"I believe you, Kyle," Wendy said sincerely, "The seniors are still sore over us freshmen 'taking over' as they like to put it."

It is true that us freshmen had taken many positions in the school clubs and sports that the seniors had expected to be given. In fact, the juniors and sophomores were not too thrilled about it either.

"Anyway, kyle I'm off to the principals' office," Wendy informed, "Tell Stan I will busy tonight, and I love him."

With that wendy went back upstairs leaving me in my thoughts. It still kind of pained me to hear her say that she loved Stan. I had realized I was gay by sixth grade, and that was mostly thanks to Stan. I realized I had a crush on him, but he was already dating Wendy and showed no signs of being interested in guys. So I never told him, and I don't think I ever will with how serious he and Wendy have gotten.

Being gay was a major secret of mine that I would never tell anyone, not even my parents. The town of south park was for the most part not bigoted towards gays, but on personal levels, everyone acted differently when the subject came up. Most of the adults in town would be uncomfortable with getting to know a gay person on a personal level from what I had seen, and there was some backwoods mentality amongst the less wealthy when it came to gays. High school was a pretty harsh environment, and although a lot of popular kids were like Wendy who was almost overly supportive of LGBTQ people, there were a few popular kids who enjoyed gossiping about who came out of the closet this year. The normal kids had various opinions on gays ranging from curiosity to disinterest to disgust. Some of the delinquents and bullies at the school did make a habit of making gay kids life a living hell.

There were very few gay kids at school, at least few who were open about it. There were a couple upperclassmen who were gay or at least bisexual, and in our grade, there were only Butters who was more than open about his dual sexuality. Butters had always gotten picked on for various things and being into guys just added another thing for people to mock and ridicule him over. I did feel some sympathy towards him, but I had to avoid him to avoid raising suspicion on myself. Besides he only knew half the pain I felt as far as I was concerned. He had a choice to be into girls only and be normal, and for some reason, he chose to just come out with his orientation the second he realized it himself in middle-school.

Luckily none of my current friends really brought up gays or anything, except for cartman but he really was not friends with me or Stan anymore. Stan had one conversation with Wendy in the past about gay people, Wendy had wanted him to go to some pride parade with him in Denver. Stan had refused and stated he was cool with gay people, but the participating in the parade would have made him uncomfortable. Wendy got kinda mad at Stan, but they worked it out just like they always did. Kenny had only made jokes involving gay people, which were usually rude and inappropriate, but I honestly did not care much for Kenny anymore anyway.

I made my way through the halls of the high school heading towards the front door of the building. South Park High School was about twice as large as the elementary and middle school buildings. It was three stories tall and had three wings branching off in different directions. It also had some unused buildings on the school lot that were overgrown with weeds.

As I left the building I saw Token and Stan throwing a football around in the front of the school. They had been waiting for me since we carpool in tokens limo. The people Who I guess would be in my clique had changed since elementary school. Stan and I are the only ones who stuck together through the years.

Cartman had burnt bridges with me by the end of elementary school, with all of his bull shit. I told Stan I couldn't stand being around him, and Stan did not like him much either. Kenny found his asshole ways to be funny, but I and Stan had pretty much stopped hanging out with him. Instead, Wendy had begun to hang out with Stan as often as I and Kenny did, and soon she was part of our middle school clique.

As we went through middle school though Kenny's hormones had begun to get on Wendy's nerves. Kenny was always trying to get Stan and me to go out and try to score girls with him. Even though Stan was with Wendy he still would ask him all kinds of questions about other girls, like who had a better ass or who would be easier to fuck. Eventually, Wendy and Kenny could not hang out with each other, and Stan told Kenny to shut up about other girls. Kenny began pressuring me relentlessly into trying to get chicks with him since Stan was, in his words, a prude. This did not end well and he and I had a falling out, and he doesn't hang around me and Stan often.

During high school when Stan and Token both started hanging out because of football is when Token began hanging out with Stan, Wendy, and I. Token had gotten the position of vice-captain on the football team.

As I walked over to greet them I noticed Kenny was playing with them. Kenny still hung out with me and Stan sometimes, but he and I hardly got along. Stan was trying to mend thing between the three of us, but Mccormick and I were never going to be like we were when we were kids.

"Sup Kyle,"Stan greeted,"where's Wendy."

"oh,"I say suddenly,"she said she will be busy tonight."

I always feel a rush of energy when it around Stan, even if he is talking about Wendy. Hanging out with him is the best thing in the world. Whether we are playing games, or when I am tutoring him, or when he is attempting to teach me how to play a sport, I always enjoy being around him. It hurts to love him so much, but also want to best of friends with him. He is with Wendy though so I will have to accept only being best friends even if it hurts.

"she also sais she loves you," I say really quickly to get the words out of my mouth.

Stan just smiles and makes his love for her apparent. Token approaches us and asks if were ready to leave. I just nod and begin heading towards the awaiting limo in the school driveway. As me, Token, and Stan begin piling into the Limo Kenny approaches the window closest to Stan.

"you're still coming to Bebe's party right," Kenny asks quietly.

I turn to Stan,"Does Wendy know about this party,"I ask Stan,"You know she doesn't like it when you..."

Before I can finish Kenny interrupts," Oh god here we go,"Kenny says with a long sigh," I swear Kyle, sometimes I feel like your head is further up Wendy's cunt than Stan here."

"Dude!" Stan yells at Kenny.

Kenny just shakes his head at Stan and me. This is the kinda shit that made me start hating Kenny. In middle school whenever I refused to go out and try to score with him he would start throwing insults left and right. He began accusing me of being embarrassed of him. The Dick actually took it as an insult that I would not try to go pick up chicks with him.

Then during the summer vacation where we were transitioning from middle school to high school, I went to my first party with Stan and Wendy. Stan got drunk for the first time in his life, and shocking so did Wendy. They were usually modest, but this time, they were all over each other. I had never seen Stan look at Wendy the way he did that night. He was infatuated with her, and I hated It. At that point I still had some hope him and Wendy would break it off like most couples did, but when I saw the way he was looking at her I knew that was never going to happen. I eventually bumped into Kenny that night who told me he needed someone else to help him get with some twins from the next town over. I refused and he and I got into a big argument. Then he said only a fag would turn down pussy, and that night I went off on him. His grades had been bad in middle school, and he had barely made it past eighth grade. I pointed out his lack of intelligence, told him he had no future ahead of him, and he was going to be a broke white trash piece of shit just like his parents. I expected Kenny to retaliate, but he just gave me this hurt look and left the party.

Ever since then Kenny and I had not been able to get along. Part of me felt bad for what I said to Kenny. After all, he did not know how personal his insult was to me, I, on the other hand, did know how Kenny felt about his grades. Kenny did not talk to me or Stan for a couple weeks after I went off on him. Also once school started back up he seemed to care even less about his grades. Last I heard he was failing almost all of his classes, was not even trying to pass anymore and skipped school arguably more often than he attended. I wonder if I played a role in that, but even if I did it is Kenny's own fault for failing. He is making the decision in the end not me.

"Fine take the little bitches side like you always do," Kenny said abruptly, "Just be sure to come to the party," with that Kenny left and began walking down the sidewalk not even bothering asking Token to give him a lift. Kenny and I almost always got into arguments whenever I brought up his bad 'habits' or when I talked about Wendy. In his eyes, me and Wendy both were the ones keeping Stan from having fun with him and Kenny's version of fun was whores and drugs so in that regard he was right. I did not want Stan to follow in Kenny's footsteps and flush his entire life down the drain.

I don't know how long ago Kenny had begun smoking pot, and experimenting with other various substances. It probably was the cause of him almost failing constantly in middle school and him pretty much giving up on getting past his freshmen year in high school. Stan made pretty good grades and still had a future so Wendy and I both had a distaste with him hanging out with Kenny without us knowing when and where.

As the vehicle revved up and began pulling out of the school's driveway I let out an annoyed grunt.

"Why do I even try to get along with his ass anymore," I said lacing my voice with content.

Stan gave me a hard look and let out a sigh.

"Well, to be honest, you two don't really try to get along," Stan stated cautiously.

"I didn't even do anything just then," I retorted,"You saw how he just went off on me."

Stan just gave me a sad look in response. Stan really missed when he, Kenny, and I would hang out, and maybe even Cartman, but as far as I was concerned those days were far behind us. Stan still forced me and Kenny to hang out with him sometimes, but it was never for long and it me and Kenny almost always were at each other's throats.

"yea, he did overreact," Stan conceited,"but you know he is not the biggest fan of Wendy."

"She's your girlfriend," I say reluctantly,"If he does not like who you are dating how can we even hang out."

Stan went quiet for a bit clearly at a loss for what to say. Token was patiently watching our exchange while texting on his phone. He was likely texting his girlfriend who lived in the next town over. They had been dating since summer and I had seen her a couple of times.

"Well yeah," Stan started,"but you and Wendy do keep me on a short leash."

"What," I say surprised,"Wendy is the one who..."

Stan cuts me off,"Come on Kyle you don't want me hanging around with the 'negative' elements of the school just as much as Wendy."

"well... yeah," I say calmly,"I don't want you to get mixed up with what Kenny has gotten into."

Stan just looks out the window deep in thought as another awkward moment of silence spreads through the vehicle.

"I appreciate your concern," Stan sais gratefully,"but I already have issues getting my girlfriend to trust me, and it would be nice if my best friend would trust me to make my own decisions."

I let out a smile and relax in my seat. I love Stan and even though I may never have him the way I want at least we would always be best buds. At least as long as I stayed in the closet. I don't know how Stan would react to figuring out about my orientation, but I don't think we would be as close as we have always been anymore.

"Oh you mean token," I say playfully.

Token lets out a laugh," come on Kyle, Stan and I may be close friends," Token sais sincerely," but I have not been friends with the guy since elementary school."

"ok Stan," I say kindly," I will try to trust you more than I have been."

"Good luck with wendy, though," Token jokes.

Stan laughs as we speed down the road to our houses. During the ride, we mostly discuss Bebe's party and who was going to be there. Bebe through most of the parties in is town. She was a major social butterfly and known to get around almost as much as Kenny. I had gone to a few parties over the summer mostly because of Stan and the same could be said for Wendy. I did not drink at parties though I only socialized unlike Stan and surprisingly Wendy who had drunk a little over the summer, but Wendy was smart and never drank too much and she would usually be the one keeping an eye on Stan.

As we pulled up to my house Stan asked if I was going or not. I told him I would most likely go unless something came up. He told me he would see me there as the limo continued down the road. I was most definitely going to that party since Wendy was not going to make it. Wendy always went to parties with Stan whenever he went, but as Stan had told me Wendy had also agreed to trust him for tonight over a text message. I hated to admit it, but part of me was hoping Stan would for once look at me how he looked at Wendy at parties when he was intoxicated. I know it will never happen but for some reason, I clung on to the hope that it would.

I walked into my house to be greeted by the smell of my mom's cooking. I walked into the kitchen and informed the household that I was home. My mom told me that supper would be ready soon and that Ruby would be joining us.

"Ruby is joining us," I asked.

Ruby and Ike had begun getting close throughout elementary school. Now in fifth grade, they have officially started dating and my mom just adores it. She had asked me in the past if I was ever going to get a girlfriend and as years moved on she has gotten increasingly obsessed with my love life. Luckily Ike and his new girlfriend had taken a fair amount of the heat off of me. I alway got extremely uncomfortable because I don't like having to mislead my own mother nor am I good at it. She knows her kids too well, in fact, sometimes I worry that she knows about me.

"Yes she and Ike are apparently going to a movie tonight so were having dinner a little earlier," my mom said.

I then went upstairs to my room passing the living room where Ruby and Ike were sitting. Looking at Ruby you would not expect her to be Craig's little sister. Sure she has a few of his mannerisms, but for the most part, they were almost opposites. Ruby was nice to almost everyone, was well behaved, and was open and warm towards her friends. Craig, on the other hand, acted like a prick most of the time, at least to me he did. He, Kenny, and Cartman all hung out together and were always up to something they should not be doing. I'm pretty sure he was 'experimenting' with drugs like Kenny even though I have never seen him do so.

I got into my room and put my backpack down as I plopped down on my bed. I relaxed and stretched out as I allowed my school tension to melt away. Although Stan was the only guy in school I was in love with I did find other guys kinda hot although I never would admit that to anyone. Stan himself had the hottest body in school though in my opinion, although I was a bit biased obviously. His physical prowess in football had given him a strong firm fairly muscular body and he always took care of himself so his body was always well kept from his hair to his toes. Token was a lot like Stan in the way he kept himself, in fact, he was probably even more muscular than Stan. Honestly, I would often fantasize about walking into the locker room when the football team was changing and catching a glimpse of his and Stans naked bodies. I have never seen Token naked and Stan has not stripped in front of me in years so I enjoyed thinking about how 'big' they were.

I did not really fantasize about other boys like I did those two, but I did sometimes wonder about them. When we began going through puberty it was kindest to Craig. Most of the girls in school were head over heels for Craig and they definitely thought he was the hottest guy in school and I could see why. He had dated a few girls before, but I have never heard anything about him having sex or what he was like. He came across as cold and acted sort of rudely to me, which was probably because he had gotten closer to Kenny recently.

Although I would never give him the satisfaction of knowing, Kenny definitely had looks going for him. The girls in our high school also found Kenny to be extremely good looking, and everyone knew of his sexual exploits with women. He was definitely the biggest man-whore in our school and he surprisingly took pride in it even though he probably had all sorts of diseases. Kenny insisted he was clean to everyone, but I had my doubts. There were several girls who Kenny had slept with that spoke of his oversized sexual organs, in fact, he was supposedly the 'biggest guy' in school. I would be lying if I said I did not want to catch a look at his rod, but it was not something I had on my to-do list.

Clyde was well renowned for being sweet with girls and being fairly attractive himself. I could definitely see the appeal he was not at masculine as Stan or Craig but he still was pretty cute, and I would love to have Stan be sweet with me like Clyde is with the people he dates. I have not talked to Clyde in a while though so I don't know what he thinks about me.

These guys are the focus of my attention, although they pale in comparison to Stan who has my heart. Tweek was kind of cute I guess, but his spastic personality kept me from getting to know much about him, and no one really talked about him. Butters was kind of scrawny so he did not appeal to me, and Cartman was an asshole who I did not want to hear about.

I already knew how I was viewed by my peers. Although Butters and Tweek looked slightly more feminine than most guys, I was known for being the most feminine guy in school. Puberty was very cruel to me, It was hard enough keeping myself in the closet, but now I had a body that practically screamed out 'Im a Fag' to everyone. I think I have my secret under wraps, but a couple of the Jocks do call me girly when Stan and Token are not around. A couple of the assholes at our school, Including Cartman, also make rude remarks about my appearance. It does not make it better that I am extremely self-conscience about my appearance and have the hygiene standards of a girl. Kenny had also made some snide remarks about my appearance that I did not care for. Luckily Stan, Token, and Wendy don't seem to bring up my appearance very often. I don't know if Stan likes my appearance or not, or If it lets him know that I'm into him.

I decided to do what I always do when I start thinking about Stan. I go over to my computer and begin looking up gay erotic stories on the internet. I find a few that I like to self-insert myself into and pretend like it is Stan who is fucking me. I soon lose myself in the experience and begin jacking off. I have not done this in a few days so I'm kind of pent up.

Just as I'm getting close to cumming my mother calls to me that dinner is done. Letting out a deep breath I close out of the story I was invested in and pull my pants up forcing my five-inch erection back into my pants. I know I was not that 'big' but I was more obsessed with other guys dick rather than my own.

I walk downstairs and join my family for dinner. Everyone one else is already sitting down and eating and there is already a plate set for me. I sit down and begin eating with my family. Ike and Ruby were sitting together discussing what happened at their school today. Mom was occasionally asking an Ike and Ruby a question and Dad was just quietly eating.

Throughout dinner, mom was constantly fawning over Ike and Ruby. She would ask them a question about what they had planned for their relationship and Ike would most often answer with an I don't know. My mom would just laugh or tell them that they were cute together.

Seeing Ruby and Ike together reminded me of Stan and Wendy back in elementary school. They were very similar to this with Stan being awkward and bashful around Wendy, and Wendy being sweet and confident. Ever since Ruby started dating Ike I have not been as close to him, and I felt pretty bad about it. I just could not stand being around a couple that reminded me of Stan and Wendy so precisely even if it was my own brother.

Im jealous of Ike and his normalcy. He was already dating a girl and filling in the role I can not. My mom wants me to get married to a nice girl when I get older, but I know I will never be able to be the son she wants. Ike, on the other hand, would fulfill all my mother's wishes for a son, because not only is he almost as bright as me, but he is also straight from what I can tell. In the end, I won't be able to get with any women though and I know I will just be a giant disappointment to my family.

"So has Kyle ever dated anyone mom," Ike ask suddenly shocking me out of my thoughts.

"um.. no not really," I respond in my mother's place.

I have never been in a real relationship with a girl. Maybe a played house when I was little but that was as far as I have ever gotten.

"Why not," Ike ask genuinely confused.

"Oh Kyle likes to focus on his school work," my mom interjects,"He will probably get a nice young woman when he is done with his education."

I was shocked by my mother's quick defense and also kind of hurt. My mother seems to have already drawn conclusions about my lack of interest of girls. I knew I was going to disappoint my mom eventually because I was not going to ever get with a girl and have kids like she wanted.

Dinner continued on although Ike seemed suspicious of our mom answering my question for me. I hope he never finds out about me. I don't know how he would react to having a homo for an older brother.

Eventually dinner concluded and Ike went to the movies with Ruby. My mom and dad began doing the dishes and I went upstairs. I read some more into a book I was currently into to and eventually my mind wondered to my erotic stories I was reading earlier before I was interrupted.

I went to get on my computer but then I looked outside and realized the sun was almost down all the way. I suddenly remembered the party that was going on at Bebe's and how Stan would for once be alone. I quickly put on my coat and went downstairs. I told my parents I was going out and they told me not to stay out too late. I left my yard and began making my way to Bebe's.


	2. Chapter 2- Bebe's Party

As I approach Bebe's house I hear music more suited for a club playing from within. Several vehicles have pulled into her yard and a few people are outside talking. I text Stan asking him where he is at and he responds almost instantly telling me he is inside the kitchen. I walk into the crowded front yard carefully avoided the cars and people. I also had to watch out not to step on any party cups and other garbage that had been left behind. The mess left behind after parties are definitely my least favorite about them and I'm just glad I don't have to take care of the clean up.

I enter Bebe's house and immediately the hostess in question jumps out in front of me. She clearly has already had a few drinks but everyone knew Bebe had possibly the highest tolerance for alcohol. Bebe was known for getting around, in fact, she was probably the town's second biggest slut only being beaten by Kenny himself. She and Kenny had gone at it a few times in the past but I'm not sure if they ever considered themselves dating. Bebe was nicer the Kenny though and everyone seemed to like her more. She did not get the best grades but at least she hadn't given up like Kenny has. She also gets in way less trouble the Kenny and always is nice to me. In fact, sometimes she gets a little too 'nice'.

"Hey there Ky," Bebe sais affectionately,"It's nice to see you again looking fine as always."

Bebe did have a habit of coming on to me every once in a while but I am not prepared for it this early in the party. I always had to come up with something to turn her down and avoid suspicion. It was becoming increasingly difficult to avoid her and I did not want to seem like a dick when I turned her down. I don't know why she is into me I am probably the least masculine guy in our school, but to be fair I did hear that Bebe swings both ways. She has never told anyone, to my knowledge, whether or not that rumor was true but it would explain a lot.

"Hey Bebe," I said kind of nervously,"how are you doing."

Bebe got closer to me till our bodies were almost rubbing against one another. She gave me a lecherous smile and rubbed her finger down my chest.

"Oh I am doing fine," Bebe said with her voice laced with lust.

I got extremely uncomfortable with her closeness and her wandering fingers tracing my sides. I looked around to see if anyone was watching us but everyone seemed preoccupied with drinking, talking, and flirting themselves. I let out a nervous little laugh that just seemed to enhance Bebe's lust as she then began moving one of her hands around my waist. I felt like running away but I had to keep my cool.

"um anyway, I'm going to go see what Stan is up to," I say laughing nervously.

Bebe gives me a deep stare and I freak out. I have no idea what to do right now and I'm scared if Bebe sees through me and can tell I'm not into girls. She's fairly popular in our school and despite having rumors about herself she was known to spread them even more. I did not want to have any form of intimate contact with any girl, but if I continued to turn Bebe down would she eventually realize I'm gay.

"your such a sweet friend," Bebe sais thoughtfully,"but I'll be sure to see more of you later, after all, it's about time someone showed you a good time."

"umm,"I say trying to think about how to respond.

"you are so cute," Bebe says with a smirk,"talk to you later sweety."

With that Bebe leaves me standing in the doorway of her house. I have turned Bebe down three times before but this time, she was determined, and I had no idea how I was supposed to get out of this one. Bebe did not usually come onto this hard and I was almost regretting coming out to this party. I could not fathom having sex with Bebe, in fact, I don't think I could even get an erection if I wanted to around her, but if I turned her down again she would grow suspicious and probably begin talking about my lack of interest in her to others. Then everyone would eventually figure out I am gay and I would have to move away from South Park altogether. I'm screwed either way and now I only hope that something can come along and get me out of this situation.

I stay still for a moment torn between running away from the party altogether or going to find Stan. I eventually begin making my way through the living room towards the kitchen. I noticed a group of people sitting in circle playing spin the bottle in behind the couch. I only recognized a few of the people playing. Clyde was currently the one spinning the bottle with his usual cheeky expression on his face. I also noticed Craig and his cousin Red sitting in the circle. There were three other girls in the circle who I did not recognize and as the bottle Clyde had spun landed on one of them they all let out a small giggle. Clyde just had an adorable little smile on his face as he crawled over to the girl the bottle had landed on and gave her a quick passionate kiss. I quickly look away as to not come off as being creepy and make my way into the Kitchen.

When I entered the kitchen I immediately noticed Stan and Token sitting at the small bar and already drinking with some others. I make my way over to them avoiding some girl who was on the ground struggling to get up. She clearly had drunk a little too much and one guy I presumed to be her boyfriend kept trying to help her to her feet.

"Kyle you're here," Token exclaims.

Token has clearly drunk a little too much himself, but Stan luckily only looked a little buzzed. As I sat down at the tiny kitchen bar I noticed that it was stocked with various containers of alcohol. There was a little bit of everything from wine to vodka to plain old beer. Clearly, a lot of people had brought alcohol for everyone.

"Hey Kyle," Stan sais,"I think Bebe was looking for you."

"Yea, she found me," I say shuddering at the recent memory.

We sat at the bar for a while talking about upcoming football games and the school's thanksgiving event. Stan and Token eventually both start discussing their girlfriends and how they both wish they were here. Token's girlfriend only came around every couple of weekends and during breaks so he was obviously missing her. It kind of pained me to hear Stan bringing up Wendy even now, but I did my best not to show it.

"Things must be even tougher for Kyle," Token abruptly says out of nowhere.

"What do ya mean," Stan says confused.

"I mean he has never really had a girlfriend," Token says sympathetically,"and it must be harder for him to get one than most guys."

I barely have time to register what is being said. Token in his drunken state is feeling unusually sympathetic towards me and although part of me appreciates it another part of me is worried about him trying to set me up with a girl. It would be impossible for me to avoid a friend I see as often as Token as I do with Bebe.

"What's keeping Kyle from getting a girl," Stan asked token.

"I meant it is pretty obvious right," Token sais trying not to slur his words.

I suddenly feel a rush of fear. Had Token known all this time I was gay and was he about to tell Stan. I was just about to beg Token not to say anymore before he continued talking.

"He is not exactly the most manly guy in school," Token finally elaborates to my relief.

I let out a huge internal sigh as I thank god that Token did not know as much as I was giving him credit for.

"Well yeah,"Stan says,"but Bebe is still into him."

"Bebe is into everyone, though," Token retorts with a snicker.

Apparently, Bebe's hard on for me was well known and I am almost worried that people will wonder why I always turn her down. Token's remark also makes me wonder if he and Bebe had screwed once.

"I'm right here", I say indignantly.

"Oh sorry Kyle," Token apologizes.

"Seriously though Kyle is there any girl you have your eyes on," Stan asks simply.

"um.. well I I, you see," I stutter nervously.

"Sorry Kyle didn't mean to get too personal with ya," Stan apologizes sincerely.

He has no idea how much I wish I could tell him how I feel about him, in fact, it gets almost painful sometimes having these feelings for him, but the fear of what he would do if he found out was something I was far more dreading.

The three of us talked for a few more minutes about what movies were coming out soon and whose music we had gotten into recently. Eventually Token tells us he needs to go home early tonight. Stan brings up that it is only ten but Token is adamant about leaving. He probably drank too much too early and did not want to start making a fool of himself. Stan had asked if I felt like trying alcohol for once and I told him no.

I noticed that Stan was getting slightly more buzzed and remembered how he looked at Wendy when he was drunk. I need him so badly and I am so worried that I won't get him by himself without Wendy and Token around again. There was a possibility he could like me right and I know I liked him. So I suggested going to the living room to see what's going on when he said he was getting kind of bored. I remembered seeing Clyde and some others playing spin the bottle earlier and hoped that maybe Stan would want to play. Usually, I would advise Stan against playing flirty games like spin the

Usually, I would advise Stan against playing flirty games like spin the bottle because he was dating Wendy but I had pushed her to the back of my mind. I wanted Stan right now and I wanted him all to myself.

Stan agrees with me and we head into the living room giving up our seats to some of the people who were drinking standing up. When we get into the living room there are only a few people watching some cop show on the television and there were still people playing spin the bottle behind the couch. I moved slowly towards the people hoping Stan would suggest it first, but he was just following me blindly while drinking his beer.

I get next to the couch and slide down till I am sitting near the circle of people playing spin the bottle. I see Craig kissing one of the girls I don't recognize as I slide over to them. Luckily Stan follows my lead so I assume he is going to play with me. Once I slide my way into the circle with Stan right behind me Red notices.

"Oh guys you wanna play," Red asks clearly wanting more guys to play spin the bottle who are preferably not her cousin.

"We are playing no re-spin," Clyde adds.

In our town there were two types of spin the bottle, re-spin were if it lands on a guy and you yourself are a guy you spin again and vice Versa for girls. No re-spin, on the other hand, was where you still had to kiss the same sex. This primarily existed because guys wanted to see two girls make out and girls were equally desiring to see the opposite. I don't know what was supposed to happen if you spun on someone who you were related to. I have seen two girls who were related somehow forced to kiss on no re-spin before, but I have also seen exceptions to the no part in no re-spin when someone has landed on their sister before. This was the type of spin the bottle I needed though if I was gonna get a kiss from Stan.

"I'm game," I say quietly.

"I'll just watch," Stan says,"Wendy would not like me playing spin the bottle."

Suddenly I want to back out of the game quickly, but they have already made a space for me and if I decide not play after Stan has said that he does not want to play it will look like I only wanted to play if he was playing. Which although was true would reveal a little too much about my character. So I reluctantly make my way fully into the circle. I then notice Craig get up from the circle.

"I'm done playing for tonight," Craig states blankly.

"I'm gonna keep playing see you later dude," Clyde says as he fist bumps Craig.

I wonder if the reason Craig just left was because of me. I know he was not the biggest fan of mine because of Kenny, but I can not help but question what exactly I do or did to make him dislike me so much. I am probably giving myself too much credit because he already was playing with Clyde who was a guy and his cousin Red so he probably did not like having only a fifty percent chance of kissing a girl who was not related to him.

"Is this spot open," a familiar voice asked.

I looked up to see Bebe on the opposite side of the circle taking Craig's spot between Clyde and Red. Clyde and Red explain to Bebe that we are playing no re-spin and Bebe agrees to participate. Bebe continuously stares me down with an almost predatory gaze while the girl to my right spins the bottle. I really regret sitting down to play this now and feel like running away. I look over to Stan who is sitting on the floor right behind me drinking.

The bottle the girl had spun eventually lands on Bebe. Clyde has a smirk on his face and Red is just giggling. The girl to my right goes over to Bebe and begins making out with her. Bebe is clearly getting into it and I am pretty sure I see some tongue, but then I notice Bebe is staring at me with a lecherous look in her eyes. I am not sure if she expects me to get jealous or what but all I feel is discomfort. Clyde looks to be enjoying the show happening right next to him perhaps a little too much. I notice a little bulge in his jeans that I am fairly certain is the start of an erection. I look away and notice Red who is watching Bebe make out with the strange girl in total awe.

"Bebe, you make me wish every day was Friday," Clyde says as the makeout session ends.

"Hey I sometimes throw parties on other days," Bebe says defensively.

"Yea, but Friday's are always the most fun," Red chimes in.

Red, Bebe and Wendy were all very close girlfriends. Bebe and Red did all the stuff with Wendy that Stan, Token, and I did not do. They went on shopping sprees, tried on different clothes, and occasionally had a girls night to themselves. Honestly, Wendy and Bebe's friendship is the longest one I have known apart from Stan's and mine.

"Alright, Kyle your turn," Red informs me.

I feel a churning in my gut as I move my hand to the glass bottle. I really did not want to make out with a girl but at this point, I guess I did not have a choice. Seeing how Bebe went at the other girl unnerved me. I did not want some girls tongue invading my mouth. Then I remembered Clyde was a possibility and that made my anxiety even worse. I could actually see myself enjoying a kiss from Clyde and what if the others saw, and Stan is sitting right beside me. At this point, I would rather it land on one of these strange girls than Clyde. I put my hand on the glass bottle and spun it with force silently wishing that I could just disappear from this spot.

Eventually, the bottle began slowing down and I noticed Bebe watching it more intensely than the others. The bottle began coming to a halt as it neared Red. I was hoping that I would not have to kiss someone I knew but that hope was coming to a halt as the bottle slowly spun past red towards Bebe. It was hardly moving now as I felt my heart skip a beat. The bottle barely moved past Bebe as it stopped. I could not believe who the bottle had landed on. Of all the people it could of landed on it landed on Clyde.

"Damn, you have bad luck," Clyde said with a light chuckle.

I did not understand why Clyde was seemingly ok with this. I was going to have to kiss him and I don't know if I should pretend I hate it or not. If I look like I am enjoying it people may start to question my sexuality and if I overreacted and acted like I was too disgusted by it people may grow suspicious. I wish I could run away but that would just look even worse, wouldn't it?

"Well Kyle," Bebe said seductively,"the bottle has spoken."

I crawl over to where Clyde is and Try not to look him in the eyes. The faster I get this over with the better. I can feel Bebe's eyes on me and I am sure she is gonna get a thrill out of this. I don't even know what Stan is doing right now and I am too uncomfortable to look. I feel myself go on autopilot as I quickly kiss him on the lips and fall back to where I was sitting. The girls begin complaining that a little peck did not count. The girls had clearly been waiting to see some guy on guy action for a while now.

"Yea kyle that was the quickest peck that anyone has given all night," Red says.

I am fighting back the urge to run away. It was bad enough I had to kiss Clyde but now the girls were demanding even more. The kiss was brief and I kept a poker face on the entire time so I was so sure I did not draw any suspicion. I looked slightly behind me and noticed that Stan was now watching the circle a little more intently. His eyes locked on to mine momentarily and I quickly looked away.

"Alright girls calm down," Clyde sais in an amused voice,"I will fix this."

I wonder what he means by that, but before I can ask Stan comes to my defense.

"What is that supposed to mean...," Stan starts to say before he is interrupted.

"There you are Stan, I have been looking for you,"Wendy's says abruptly.

I am now facing away from the circle and looking at Wendy with Stan. I was feeling so relieved to have Stan all to myself tonight and just when he was about to say something in my defense Wendy comes along. For all, that I know he was about to say he did not want me kissing other guys and maybe he actually did like me the way I liked him, but now Wendy had ruined my opportunity.

"I thought you were gonna be busy tonight," Stan ask confused by Wendy's presence.

"I finished the questionnaire I had to complete early," Wendy says full of pride,"you weren't playing spin the bottle were you."

"No, I was just watching," Stan stated defensively,"Let me show you where the drinks are."

Stan quickly leaves to the kitchen with Wendy holding his arm. I am dumbfounded but before I can even register what just happened I feel palms on my knees. I turn my head to see Clyde's face inches from mine. I go to protest but before I can he smashes his lips against mine. I fall on my back trying to crawl away from him but he just follows me. I feel his knees on mine as his tongue invades my mouth. I try to push him off of me as I blush intensely but his arms have my shoulders pinned. I feel shame and embarrassment as I hear the girls start freaking out. They are clearly enjoying the show and I just close my eyes tightly. I eventually realize that something is poking my stomach and I remember Clyde's arousal from earlier. I try to block out the noise as I imagine what everyone will say about me afterward. I tried not to enjoy it because I desperately did not want to be known called a fag later on. Eventually, the kiss ends and Clyde crawls back to his spot. He has an almost prideful look on his face as he brags to the girls about giving them what they wanted.

"Wow, Clyde that was pretty hot," Bebe compliments.

"Well yeah, I would hate to leave you girls without a proper show," Clyde sais boastfully yet somehow innocently.

I hide my face in my hat in order to hide my blush. I can not believe this was happening first Wendy shows up and takes Stan and now Clyde just raped my mouth. I get back up to my knees as I try to contain all the emotions going through me.

"Is Kyle ok,"Red asked concerningly,"He looks like he is about to fall apart."

"I think that was the first time he kissed a guy," Clyde speculates," he didn't really contribute anything."

"What was he like," Bebe asks eagerly.

I begin standing up wanting to leave immediately. My blush has subsided and my face feels a little less hot so I put my hat back on my head. Clyde is just smiling around the girls boasting about what he had done. He told them out of the few guys he has had to kiss I was the most effeminate a fact which only seems to make Bebe even happier. I do not get Clyde, he kisses another guy when he is supposedly straight and he does not even seem to mind it. He just goes on and continues being sweet with girls like he always is. It's hard to tell if he enjoyed the kiss or not. but does have a pleased look on himself. I know deep down I enjoyed it but for some reason, I still felt angry.

"I need to go to the restroom," I blurt out as I stumble my way through the living room towards the stairs.

"I wasn't that bad was I," I hear Clyde joke as he and girls start chuckling to each other.

Before I ascend the stair I notice Bebe is looking at me like she normally does, but I ignore her and quickly get to the second floor of Bebe's house. I make my way into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I look at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My skin still has a slight pinkish hue to it but for the most part, I looked fine. A let out a sigh and hoped that no one in the living room thought my sudden freakout was strange, but my mind recoiled at the thought of everyone talking shit about me.

I wash my hands instinctively like I often do when I feel any form of anxiety. I imagined Stan was down in the kitchen with Wendy and they were probably going to fuck soon like they often do. I know he and Wendy had done things together, and finding used condoms in his bedroom definitely solved the mystery or how far they had gotten in their relationship. I hate thinking of Stan in a bad way but I can not help but be mad that he left me the second Wendy showed up. I was obviously in an uncomfortable position and he left me to be embarrassed by Clyde in front of the girls we were playing with. I wish Stan would show the amount of caring he used to before he and Wendy had gotten super serious. I guess the world is always changing though and sooner or later I would have to accept it. I dampened my face with a washcloth to get it back to my regular skin color more quickly.

I left the bathroom door and began making my way to the stairs. On my way someone quickly speed walks up the stairs and bumps into me.

"watch where you are going," I say bitterly.

I then notice the person who just bumped into me was Kenny. He looked unusually well groomed and he had some girl who looked way out of his league by the wrist. His hair was combed and he was wearing clothes that had no rips or tears in them. It was almost hard to recognize him with this unusual appearance. Kenny looked like he was gonna quickly apologize then his eyes narrowed on me.

"Oh fuck off Kyle," Kenny sais dismissively

Kenny had gone from looking eager and apologetic to bitter and apathetic in a heartbeat once he realized it was me. I can not believe he has the nerve to go off on me when it was his ass running up the stairs. I assumed he was going up to the guest bedroom that Bebe 'lent out' whenever she threw parties.

I know I should not respond to Kenny and should just keep walking and go downstairs, but I am so mad at everything. I am not gonna let Kenny get away with treating me like this. Someone like him who just throws their life away over something as petty as an argument is obviously a fucking moron who has only himself to blame. I should not be surprised they say the apple does not fall far from the tree and Kenny is a prime example of that. I guess I should not even feel bad about saying Kenny was gonna end up like his parents after all, apparently I was only stating the facts.

"You're the one who bumped into me," I say angrily.

"Whatever Kyle," Kenny says turning away from me," Go back downstairs and follow Stan and Wendy like a lost dog like you normally do."

"Oh yeah," I retort,"I'm the one who does not have a life."

The girl who is with Kenny looks confused by the argument. Upstairs is mostly vacant apart from a person or two who occasionally has to use the restroom. I notice someone familiar coming upstairs but before I realize who Kenny responds to me.

"Hey I got a life you little bitch," Kenny says rudely,"You're the one who licks Wendy's cunt at least when Stan is done fucking her."

Kenny was really pissing me off, not only was he saying I did not have a life, but he was also acting like I give a fuck about Wendy. She was the one who took Stan from me, I should be the one who is pissed not some loser who had already thrown his life away.

"Yea smoking pot all day and ditching school doesn't sound like a life to me," I say bitterly.

Kenny's expression quickly changes. He goes from looking pissed to worried in almost an instant. I wonder what the hell just happened before the girl Kenny is with speaks up.

"You smoke pot and ditch school," She says in the most preppy voice I have probably ever heard in my life.

"umm," Kenny says,"no no of course not."

"Oh you are so full of shit," I tell him accusingly," are you seriously such a man whore you would lie to get your dick wet."

"Kyle shut up," Kenny yells.

"Fuck you," I spew at him," You come up here with your daily fuck and tell me I don't have a life. You are the one following in the footsteps of your worthless bum of a dad."

"Seriously stop," Kenny begs.

"Oh you started it you piece of shit," I say hatefully," Why don't you take your little girlfriend to your hobble of a house if you wanna fuck."

I am so pissed at Kenny right now. I go through having to repress my feelings toward guys every day and tonight I get blown of ditched by my best friend the second his fucking girlfriend shows up. I do not care or give a shit about what Kenny wants right now. He fucked with me first and I was gonna make him pay for it.

"Well, I guess you almost tricked me," the girl says accusingly at Kenny.

"Wait no,"Kenny begins,"I can explain."

"I guess I should have seen the signs," the girl says thoughtfully," Well goodbye."

The girl then walks by me and whispers thank you to me as she passes. She headed downstairs and I then notice Craig who I assume been standing at the top of the stairs watching. He gives me what I think is a disapproving look.

"Thanks a fucking lot Kyle," Kenny screams at me," I spent a grand trying to get into her pants and you just put it all to waste."

"Seriously," I say defensively,"who the fuck spends a grand just to fuck someone."

"Did you see her," Kenny says accusingly," That was probably the hottest girl I have ever seen."

"I had to pretend I came from some rich family all night just to get her high maintenance ass into bed," Kenny says irritably.

"Do not blame me," I retort,"Your the retard who thought he could pull it off."

"I was about to until you show up," Kenny yells.

"I don't care about you anymore," I say coldly," and I hope you enjoy being some loser who works as a janitor for the rest of his life."

"Why do you always have to be such a fag," Kenny says in a surprisingly calm voice.

I recoil at the word he uses. Just like always Kenny is behaving like an insensitive asshole.

"I'm gonna go try to fix things up with her," Kenny says walking past me,"I will get you for this Kyle."

Kenny quickly descends the stair after the girl and I stand still for a moment. I did not think of Kenny as a dangerous person but his departing words made me wonder what the hell he was gonna try to do to get back at me. I did not even do anything to him. He is the one who lied to his date and bumped into me.

Craig suddenly approaches me with a blank expression on his face.

"Why are you such a raging bitch," Craig states blankly.

"He bumped into me," I retort," Why the fuck do you care."

"I'm talking about the whole class shaming bullshit you pulled," Craig says.

First I had to deal with Kenny's stupid ass and now Craig was getting on my case for some reason. I know he and Kenny had become good friends but I never imagined that he would defend Kenny so vigorously.

"Craig just stay out of it," I snap," this doesn't even involve you."

"I don't know what you're dealing with Kyle," Craig admits,"but your not the only one that has a lot on their plates."

Before I can respond a lard car alarm begins going off from out front. Everyone downstairs is yelling for someone to shut it up and Craig keeps trying to say something only to get interrupted by the loud alarm. Craig has an agitated look on his face and then a girl runs in from the front door and comes upstairs to where Craig and I are.

"Craig that spazzy kid you came with was trying to get into your car and set off the car alarm," the girl says in a rushed voice,"now he can't get the damn thing to shut up."

"What," Craig sais dumbfounded,"Damn it Tweek."

Craig the runs outside and after a bit the annoying alarm finally ceases. I look at the time and realize it is eleven and decide it is time for me to go. Stan has left me and Kenny put me in a bad mood so I just wanted to go home now. I got to the front door of Bebe's house only to be stopped by the girl herself.

"Leaving so soon Kyle," She sais affectionately,"I was hoping me and you could.."

I interrupt her before she can finish. Tonight had been stressful enough and I do not need to deal with Bebe's advances right now.

"I am not in the mood,"I say calmly," I'm leaving now."

"Oh,"Bebe sais looking disheartened,"well come back over whenever you want," Bebe offers.

I give her a small wave goodbye as I leave her house and property. I pay no mind to the people pulling in and out of Bebe's front yard as I make my way down the sidewalk. I just wanted to go home and release some stress. I still was feeling pent up and I remember my earlier masturbation that got interrupted and decided I was going to finish what I started when I got home.


	3. Chapter 3- Kenny's prank

I was about halfway to my house when I realized I was feeling really thirsty. I remembered that little coffee shop was the only store that sold beverages that I would pass on my way home. So I decided I would swing by to see if they are open on my way home.

As I approached the shop I was surprised to see that the store was open at eleven at night. I entered the tiny place and saw running the counter. There was no one else in the shop so for a moment I thought the sign out front had lied to me.

"Hello," greeted,"What can I get you."

He looked like he was ready to go to bed at any moment and I wondered why he was still up in the first place. I asked for an iced coffee and handed him some cash out of my wallet. He told me to wait a moment as he went to prepare it. I sat down in one of the store's chairs waiting for my coffee to be done so I could get home.

Soon enough my ice coffee was finished and I was walking out the door taking my first sip. I know I probably should not be drinking caffeine so late but at the moment I could care less. As soon as I step foot out the door I bump into someone by accident. This person falls backward onto the ground and lets out a shriek. I immediately recognize this person as Tweek. I honestly do not know much about what Tweek does nowadays. I believe he was in the school's cooking club and I saw him every once in a while during school, but he did not stand out very much unless he was having one of his mental breakdowns that he was so well known for.

"Jesus," Tweek says sporadically,"You scared the shit out of me Kyle."

"I was just getting a coffee,"I inform him.

I go to walk away but Tweek suddenly has a look on his face as if he is trying to tell me something, but only 'uhs and ums' come out of his mouth.

"What do you want Tweek,"I say irritably.

"Well um be um...," Tweek says stumbling over his words.

"What is it," I say almost demandingly.

"gah," Tweek spazzes," nevermind."

Tweek heads into his dads and leaves me in a state of confusing. It was normal though for Tweek to act totally erratically but I could not help but wonder what he wanted to tell me. I shrugged it off as I began heading to my house with my coffee.

I eventually get to my house and I head inside. The house is dark with only a few lights on I pass by the living room where my dad is reading a book and in his own little world. I head upstairs and see my mom outside the bathroom door.

"Are you almost done in there sweety," My mother asks.

I hear the shower going and presume Ike is in there. I just want to get to my computer so I walk slowly to my bedroom door and go inside. I thought I was clear but when my door shuts my mother takes notice.

"Kyle is that you," My mother asks.

"Yea mom I'm back," I respond," I am going to bed early."

"Alright goodnight," my mother says finally leaving me alone.

I go to my computer and turn it on. I hoped telling my mom I was going to bed would keep her from interfering with my me time. I relaxed in my computer chair trying my best to forget about Stan and Kenny. Stan because he ditched me and Kenny because he behaved like an asshole as he usually did.

I quickly begin looking up my usual sex stories. At first, I go for the more romantic stuff like I normally do. I soon realize that I can not really get into my usual type of story because Stan keeps popping in my head. Whenever I try inserting myself into the passive person's role I can not help but picture Stan as being the aggressor.

I eventually start looking up less romantic stories. I start getting aroused when I look up some shameless sex only stories. Stories that skipped a lot of the romantic build up and instead almost cut straight to the action. I am extremely embarrassed by how much of a bottom I am because I do not like the idea of people actually having power over me. It made me extremely uncomfortable to be in a situation where I had no control but for some reason, in my sexual fantasies, I did not want to be on top. It was a weird contradiction that caused my head much a lot of grief.

I pull my zipper down and pull out my thickening member. I stroke it slowly until it is fully erect while I read certain lines in the story that I find particularly interesting. I spend the next few minutes stroking my dick to various sex stories and soon realize that I am having trouble achieving an orgasm. I probably could force myself if I had to, but I wanted to find something that was able to get me off without so much trouble. I rarely looked up real gay porn and by that I mean porn that showed actual people having sex. I usually have to mix things up every once in a while or I start having the struggle to get off.

I decided to look up the real stuff to see if it would help and help it did. I watched several videos of gay guys fucking, sucking, and doing all kinds of lewd stuff. I was now masturbating with much more enthusiasm. I spent the next twenty minutes watching videos of guys getting it on and felt my orgasm fast approaching. The rest of the world had easily melted around me as I focused on the porn in front of me. I quickly grabbed some tissues and held it at the tip of my penis as I shot a couple days worth of semen into the cloth.

I began coming down from my orgasm and felt a lot of my senses returning. Suddenly I felt a little chill blow past my naked lower body. I shook at the icy feeling on my thighs and looked around to see where this sudden breeze was coming from. I eventually realized my window had been opened a crack. I thought about asking my mom if she had done it but realized she was definitely sleeping by now. I closed the window and locked it. I closed my curtains as my mind began to wonder.

What if someone had gotten into my bedroom and saw me masturbating. The idea of someone catching me with my dick in my hand turned my skin white. I suddenly realized that a person could have snuck into my bedroom while I was busy jacking off, but who would do something like that. I remembered Kenny's earlier threat and Tweek looking like he had something to tell me. I felt my heart beat slow done as I feared that I was a victim of some form of prank.

I eventually gather the courage to look in my closet and sighed when I found nothing. I then walked slowly towards my bed and quickly looked under it and again I found nothing. I let out an exasperated sigh as I put the used tissue in my garbage can. I realized I was probably overacting and almost laughed at myself. I may have left the window open a couple night ago when I was looking outside or something and just forgot to close it all the way.

I laid down in my bed feeling comfortable with my surroundings once more. Kenny's hollow ass threat had put me on edge and I can not believe I allowed it to get to me as bad as it did. Tweek probably just had something stupid and inconsequential to tell me. I forgot about Stan and everyone else as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I do not know how long I was asleep but I awoke to the feeling of something cold pressing against my cheek. I open my eyes to see something gray and shiny pressing against my face. I suddenly realize that someone has a knife pressed against my face. I bounce up and quickly squirm over to the left side of my bed away from the stranger. I notice that they have a ski mask on so I can not make out their face. They still have the kitchen knife in their hands and we make eye contact. I see a serious look in their eyes as I struggle to scream only to freeze up. I back up til I hit the corner of my room and finally let out a loud yelp.

Suddenly the stranger falls to their knees laughing. For a moment my head is spinning and I have no idea what the hell is going on. I was expecting this guy to kill me and now he was just on the floor laughing. I take a closer look at my attacker and realize he is none other than Kenny McCormick himself. My fear immediately turns into rage as I try to control myself. I try to bring up words so I can yell at him but I am still in shock. Kenny continuously laughs his ass off but eventually calms down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," I say in a loud whisper.

"Kyle was that you screaming," I hear my mother call from down the hallway,"What's wrong."

"Nothing mom," I respond not wanting her to come in here and find Kenny on my bedroom floor,"just a bad dream."

"Ok goodnight," My mom says.

I can hear faintly my parents speaking to each other in the next room but I focus my attention on the blonde nuisance who just woke me up. He takes the hockey mask off while still chuckling to himself. Based on the arrogant smirk on his face he was enjoying this way too much. Does he not know how dangerous it is to break into someone's house brandishing a knife.

"what the fuck Kenny," I say in a harsh whisper.

"Wow,"Kenny says chuckling,"You should have seen the look on your face."

"Kenny,"I say accusingly.

Kenny seriously just thought this was a joke but I was not laughing. Kenny has never invaded my personal space to this degree and it was especially weird considering we have not really considered ourselves 'friends' for a while now. I knew this was about me screwing up his chances with that girl, but I never imagined he would get me back to this extent.

"You screamed like a total bitch," Kenny said pridefully,"I had no idea a guy could sound like that."

Kenny lets out another chuckle as I glare at him.

"What are you so happy about," I say in distaste,"all you did was startle me."

"Yea," Kenny states,"I enjoyed making you squirm and scream like a little girl."

"How the hell did you even get in here," I say rolling my eyes.

"Oh well us white trash folks have ways of getting locked windows opened," Kenny gloats sarcastically,"We also are more prone to violent crime," Kenny states in a mockingly threatening voice.

I remember what Craig had told me about class shaming Kenny. At first I though Kenny did not care all that much but apparently it did bother him. I would feel bad but he is the asshole who always starts shit with me.

"Yea you're lucky I don't call the cops over this prank of yours," I say in a threatening voice.

"At this point, it would probably be in your best interest if you didn't do that you asshole," Kenny says with a hint of superiority in his voice.

Why the hell is he acting like he had the upper hand in this situation. If I wanted I could yell for my mom to call the cops and get Kenny's ass thrown in jail. He was still standing here talking to me because I was allowing it.

"Well Kenny I hope you had fun," I say sarcastically,"but I think it is time for you to get back to your shack and see if your mom wants to fuck again."

It honestly feels good putting this asshole down. He calls me a fag and treats me like shit all the time when he is the one who is worthless. Part of me wants to feel bad for Kenny but he just broke into my house and scared the shit out of me so I currently had no fucks to give. He deserved this in my eyes, in fact, he is lucky I do not call the cops. Knowing him I would not be surprised if he already had a record like most of his family did.

"You really think you're better than me don't you Kyle," Kenny sais accusingly,"No, I think you think you're better than everyone in this town don't you."

"ugh," I say rolling my eyes,"Just get ou.."

"Hold up," Kenny interrupts," I'm not finished."

"You always talk shit about me and my family," Kenny says bitterly,"Someone ought to take your high and mighty ass down a peg."

"Wow, are you still threatening me," I respond," all because you didn't get your limp dick wet."

"I bet you'd like to get it wet," Kenny remarks.

I pause for a moment taking in what Kenny had just said. For some reason, I felt unnerved by what he just said. Did Kenny know about me and if he did how? I remember earlier when my window had been open a crack. Immediately I feared that Kenny might have seen me masturbating to gay porn. I calm myself trying not to draw suspicion. If he had not seen me and was just talking shit like he usually did then he would probably find me freaking out over his remark highly suspicious.

"Oh get over yourself," I say trying to sound angry and not let my voice expose my fear.

"I bet you've fantasized about seeing it huh," Kenny says with a chuckle and an air of condescension in his voice.

I felt like running but I was in my house. Did Kenny actually know or was he just fucking with me or maybe a little of both. I slowly began losing my cool and based on the way Kenny was looking at me I could tell it showed. Kenny was looking at me with a curious look. Clearly, my behavior was making him equally curious as I was.

"What the fuck are you talking about," I say accusingly.

If he had seen me masturbating then he was the one at fault. He was the one who invaded my privacy and even though I feared anyone knowing my secret I was not gonna let Kenny Mccormick think he could push me around.

"Look I will deal with this later," Kenny says with a yawn," I am exhausted."

"Wait, what," I say confused.

Kenny just goes over to the window that he had opened and began climbing out. Part of me was glad he was leaving but another part was still worried about the possibility that Kenny knew I was gay somehow.

"Nighty night Kyle," Kenny says sarcastically as he crawls down from my window.

I hear metal and figure he had a ladder that he had used. I was too stunned to say anything or go after Kenny. I felt a pit in my stomach and feared that if Kenny had seen me he would not hesitate to ruin my life. I could picture all the assholes at our school laughing about me, and the popular kids gossiping about my sexuality and worst of all how Stan would react. I curled up into a ball and tried to forget about my life entirely because, for all I know, my life was now over. With that in my mind, I drift off to sleep.

When I woke up I struggled to collect my thoughts from the night before. I suddenly remembered the party and Kenny breaking into my house. It felt kind of surreal but I know it happened. I remembered how Kenny was talking to me before he left. I am actually unsure as to whether or not he saw me getting off to gay porn. I check my cell phone half expecting to find a dozen messages from different people in regards to my sexuality, but when I check my phone I find no messages at all surprisingly. I am relieved and immediately feel stupid for assuming Kenny saw anything last night. He was just talking shit like he normally did. I then realized that Stan had never texted me to ask about where I disappeared to. I guess he did not even realize I had left the party which kind of hurt, but in the end, I was more relieved my secret was safe than anything.

I look at the time on my phone and realize it is eight in the morning. I decide to go down for breakfast. When I get to the kitchen dad has already left to work and Ike and Mom are sitting at the table eating pancakes. I sat down and caught their attention. They were both almost done eating and I was just getting started.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night bubala," My mother asked endearingly.

"um.. sorta," I answer honestly.

"Yea you sounded like someone was attacking you last night," Ike says in a voice full of concern.

"It was nothing," I say shrugging it off.

I ate my food as my brother told our mom about the movie he and Red had watched. It was some kiddie movie that I paid no attention to, but mom looked to be enjoying Ike's description of his date with Red. Soon Ike was done and went back upstairs to his room as mom began doing the dishes.

"So were you with a girl last night," My mother suddenly asked.

My mother knew I went to 'get together's' and was extremely wary of what I did at them. She did trust me not to do something that she herself had forbidden like drinking or doing drugs. I had no interest in doing that anyway but awkwardly enough she had never told me not to have sex. She had in the past told me to be 'safe' in a suggestive way but that was it. I almost miss Ike being in here taking the attention off of me. My mother rarely asked me about my status in the girlfriend department, but judging by her statement this conversation was heading there.

"No.. not really," I say and try to redirect the conversation,"I wasn't out for long."

"Yea you did come home early," My mother states,"Your such a good young man kyle, but do remember to have fun once in a while."

I cringe slightly at my mother's statement. I knew she wanted me to get with a girl so I could tell her about it but I just could not do that. I eventually finish eating and head upstairs to take a shower. I enter the restroom and strip off my pajamas and step into the shower. I relax as I feel warm water cleansing my body. I wonder what Stan is up to and decide I will text him when I get out of the shower. I am still upset that he left me when Wendy showed up and that he had not noticed that I had left the party, but I still wanted to know what he was up to and see if he noticed my absence at all last night.

I remembered when Clyde had kissed me when I played spin the bottle and wondered if anyone was talking about it. I assumed not and hoped that Bebe also did not go around telling people how I keep turning her down. Kenny for a good reason still worried me a little bit. He had actually broken into my house to play a prank on me and wondered what he meant when he told me he would deal with this later. I had hoped that breaking into my house and scaring me had been enough to sate his lust for revenge, but apparently, he still had something to deal with. I calmed down as I lathered up my body

I calmed down as I lathered up my body and figured he only wanted to argue with me more. He was probably a little drunk last night and horny so I should expect Kenny to have behaved a little unusual. I cleared Kenny from my mind as I rinsed off. Suddenly I heard my phone go off and I figured it was Stan texting me so I quickly dried off.

I put my day clothes on and checked my phone. I grow irritated as I realize it was not Stan who messaged me and it was instead Kenny who had messaged me. I roll my eyes as I look at the message. The message is a simple winky face and I do not even bother to respond as I walk out of the restroom. I head back to my bedroom to read another chapter in my book.

I lay in my bed and pick up the book I have been reading for a couple of weeks now. I mean to read more of it but I often forget about it. The story follows a guy who is a wealthy colonist who gets kidnapped by Indians in a nutshell. I have only read about a third of the book so far and it was not the best book I have ever read but it was ok. Where I was last reading the lead character was slowly getting accustomed to the Indians and developing bonds with a couple of them. I continue reading until I am once again interrupted by my phone buzzing.

I look over and see Kenny has sent me another message. I ignore it this time and continue reading. A minute or two passes when my phone buzzes again. I reluctantly pick it up and read Kenny's messages.

 _Are you up?_

 _I know where you live_

I wondered if he thought he was being funny with that second message. I also wondered why he wanted to talk to me so much all of a sudden. Was he suddenly wanting to mend our friendship? I had my doubts and just assumed he was trying to fuck with me. I decide to respond to his messages and figure out what he wanted.

 _I'm up what do you want._

I waited patiently for his response. For a moment I considered picking up my book and continue reading until he responds, but then my phone once again buzzed and I read Kenny's next message.

 _Hey, how are ya._

 _I am doing fine Kenny, seriously what do you want from me?_ I respond

 _Calm your tits, I just wanna have a friendly chat_ Kenny responds

 _Since when are we friends_ I respond

 _We are not real friends, but if you want you can be friends with my nuts_ Kenny responds

I feel uneasy reading that last message he sent me. I figured Kenny had not seen me masturbating because he would have immediately told everyone and ruined me. I at least think that is what he would have done.

 _Seriously Kenny what do you want to talk about_ I respond

 _Well gay guys of course_ He responds

I immediately feel a rush of fear at his response. He did seem to know about me being gay somehow. Maybe he did see me masturbating or maybe something else was hinting at him about sexuality. I tried thinking about what else could be giving me away and while lost in thought Kenny sends another text message.

 _Or at least what my dad told me about them over the summer_

 _Anyway here is the gist of what he said. He told me that gay guys were probably gonna want to do things with me and that it was ok to fuck around with them as long as you were not the one taking a dick or if things got too affectionate._ Kenny texted

I paused as I read Kenny's message and immediately felt like throwing my phone across the room. I was sure he was going where I thought he was going and I do not know exactly how he figured out I was gay, but I was not just gonna let him mess with me. The way Kenny was talking was also like he expected me to have some form of sexual contact with him. If Kenny thought just because I may be gay means I would want his dick he had another thing coming

 _You expect me to believe your dad told you that it was ok to fuck gay guys_ I respond

 _Well I honestly sugarcoated what he said and made it sound nicer_ Kenny responded

 _Ok what's the point of telling me all of this I have a book to continue reading_ I respond

 _Just to give you something to think about, talk to you later_ Kenny responded

I was relieved when the conversation was over but once again Kenny made it sound like he had more to tell me. He was really getting on my nerves and starting to worry me. If he did know my secret he could really fuck up my life and it did appear like he at least was close to figuring it out. I was not going to let Kenny talk to me any way he wanted though because if he had something to use against me he would have done so by now. That is the kind of person Kenny is right?


	4. Chapter 4- Who knows if he Knows

It was hard for me to continue reading after receiving those texts from Kenny but I did. I eventually finished the chapter I was on and put the book down. I was worried about the way Kenny had been behaving with me. He most likely does not know I am gay but he is at least thinking that I may be. If he keeps talking to me like he has been I am going to have a breakdown and then he would definitely put two and two together. I know the moment Kenny confirms his obvious suspicion of my sexuality he is gonna tell everyone.

The weirdest thing that Kenny had texted me was definitely that crazy shit his dad had supposedly told him. It was hard for me to picture Kenny's dad sitting his son down and telling him about the etiquette that goes into having sex with a gay guy. His family was very odd and kind of backwoods so maybe this was just a common thing amongst the poorer people in South Park. It did seem Kind of hypocritical to talk about how weird and disgusting gays are on one hand and then talk about how to properly have sex with them in the other. Maybe it did not even register to them though in their little-uneducated heads.

Kenny's dad had never said anything really about gay guys when Stan and I had gone over to get Kenny. He did, however, seem like the guy who would go around beating up gay kids back in his youthful years. Come to think of it most of Kenny's family were definitely no strangers to violence so his dad probably beat all kinds of kids up when he was younger. It did disturb though to think of Kenny's dad forcing a gay kid to give him sexual favors.

I thought to what Kenny was texting me earlier and worried that he may be trying to get me to give him some sexual favors. Even if I had heard that Kenny was well endowed I did not want someone like him doing anything with me. He was pretty trash and did not keep an acceptable level of hygiene, and to top it off I pretty much hated the guy at this point. Kenny was a well known for sleeping with a lot of girls so I doubted he was actually wanting me to service him. He was definitely just fucking with me trying to jab at the possibility of me being gay and I just had to play along until he moved on to fucking with me in another way.

I was not afraid of Kenny actually beating the shit out of me. He was pretty much the least violent person in his family although that was not saying much. Kenny's mom, dad, and older brother were always getting in fights even with each other and Kenny's sister had been gone for about a year now. Not to say that Kenny never was violent. Kenny himself had been known to have gotten in quite a few fights and even more as he had gotten older. He has even come close to getting in a fist fight with me a couple times, but Stan always broke it up. I could argue with Kenny but in a fist fight, there was no way in hell I would win. So I would immediately begrudgingly shut up the moment he threatened to fight me.

I just had to let Kenny have his fun poking at what he thought was my orientation and not give him any grounds to confirm his suspicion. Eventually, he would move on to something else and I would be in the clear.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket and immediately feel aggravated. Was Kenny seriously texting me again? When I check my phone I am relieved to see that it is Stan who has texted me.

 _Hey dude what happened to you last night_

 _I left early_ I respond

 _Yea Bebe said you looked upset_ he responds

 _I just was irritated, what are you doing_ I respond

 _Me and token are playing the new Immortal combat game I got want to play? Wendy is coming too._ Stan responds

I respond with a yes and Stan sends me a smiley face. I get up from my bed and put my shoes on. I head downstairs and out my front door heading over to Stan's house.

Stan, Wendy, Token, and I almost always hung out on the weekend. We usually watched a movie together or just went out to a restaurant, but we occasionally met at one of our houses and played games and talked. Stan has been pushing for us to play his new game ever since he got it and it was pretty fun but I was not a fan of gore so it only did so much for me. I primarily enjoyed the combos and winning rather than doing a flashy finisher. Wendy was even less thrilled about the game than I was, and that was probably because she was the worst at it. She still enjoyed playing and did occasionally win a fight.

Wendy preferred we go out to a fancy restaurant above anything else and Token and Stan much preferred to play sports. I, myself, enjoyed watching movies so video games were kind of a middle ground option. Wendy and I could not play for shit when it came down to sports. Stan and Token wanted to do other stuff besides watch movies and go out to eat. We all somehow hung out together despite our different tastes.

Occasionally Stan would invite Kenny, Wendy would invite Red and Bebe, and Token would bring his girlfriend over, but for the most part, it was just the four of us. Whenever Red and Bebe showed up we always round up going on a mini shopping spree and whenever Token's girlfriend showed up I felt like a fifth wheel to the two couple's present. Nothing compared to when Kenny showed up, though. Whenever he hung out with us it was honestly hard for me and him not to butt heads despite Stan trying to force us to bury the hatchet. That is why we probably hung out with the other options more often than Kenny.

I eventually arrive at Stan's house just as Wendy shows up. She looks to be extremely happy and glowing probably because she and Stan had done stuff together last night.

"Hey, Kyle," Wendy greets.

"Hey Wendy," I respond.

"Did you have fun last night," Wendy asked as we walked up to the house.

"Not really," I say as I let out a forced chuckle.

We knock on the front door and Stan answers. He hugs Wendy as we enter the house and I try my best to ignore it. I thought I was over being ditched at the party by Stan but seeing the two of them close again reawakened my feelings from that night. Stan did not even say a word to me on the way to his room. He and Wendy just talked about what a great time they had had last night.

We thankfully get to Stan's room and the conversation finally stops. Token already has a controller in his hand and ask if I want to play first. We spend the next half hour or so playing Stan's new game. I win a couple of times against Stan and Token but win almost every game against Wendy. I honestly was taking out my resentment about her stealing Stan from me last night out on her character. After a while, we go downstairs and get some sodas from Stan's fridge as we watch some random show that is on his television. I have never seen it before but from what I could gather it was some show about bidding.

My friends begin talking about what they did at the party and what they did afterward. Token says he got drunk way too early on and has trouble recollecting what he did when he got home, but he says he thinks he just watched television and went to bed. Then Stan and Wendy start talking about what happened after Wendy arrived at the party. They went to the kitchen to get some alcohol and apparently Stan almost got into a fight with some senior when he started hitting on Wendy. It really cut me deep that not only did Stan care so much more about Wendy than he did me, but he also was willing to get into a fight for her. He did not come to my defense when Clyde forcefully made out with me.

Eventually Token begin prodding about what I did at the party and afterward. Stan and Wendy also become curious about what I was up to last night. I try to shrug it off like nothing much happened. Then Token said something that caught me off guard.

"So how was Clyde," Token snickered suggestively.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say hiding my face in a couch pillow.

Stan, Wendy, and Token start laughing at my obvious embarrassment. I was worried people would talk about what I did with Clyde and now my friends were laughing at me. I wondered who all else the news had spread to. I remembered how strange Kenny had been acting and wondered if what I did with Clyde was what caused him to start behaving so peculiar. If definitely made more sense than him straight up catching me watching gay porn because I feel like he would have laid it more thickly if he had caught me.

"Yea I'm sorry about leaving you in that predicament," Stan apologizes sincerely,"I had no idea Clyde was gonna do something that crazy."

I feel immense relief when Stan apologizes. It was reassuring to hear that he actually cared about me and he had not just forgotten about leaving me behind last night entirely. Even though he still ditched me at least he apologized for doing so.

"Clyde can get pretty carried away when he plays games like that, though," Token adds.

"You know I heard once that he actually made out with a guy for three minutes," Wendy gossips,"Just to hook up with this one chick who was super into to boy on boy action."

"Are you not into boy on boy action," Token asks suggestively raising his eyebrow.

"Well I guess I am technically," Wendy says kind of nervously.

Stan and Token have a short laugh at Wendy's shyness of the subject. It is a rare occurrence to see Wendy being bashful about anything. She looks uncharacteristically vulnerable at moments like these.

"Come on guys," Wendys says rolling her eyes," as if you don't fantasize about girl on girl action."

"Well, you got us beat there Wendy," Stan answers honestly," We were just messing with ya."

We spent the next couple of hours alternating between watching television, playing games, and just chatting. We even went out to Stan's backyard to play a small football game. Wendy and I were terrible and it was impossible playing with just four players so we just played keep away and took turns. We had a good time and I no longer held much resentment for Stan and Wendy. I did enjoy being friends with Wendy and respected her a lot. If she had never gotten with Stan I would have absolutely no problems with her, but seeing how Stan looks at her with a mixture of love and lust is something that I was never going to be able to move past. At least at moments like this when the four of us hung out together, I could forget about Stan and her being together and just treat them as friends. In the end, if Stan and I could stay best friends I think I would be okay. Even though I would never be able to be loved by him the way I wanted to.

Around two in the afternoon Wendy receives a call from Red telling her that she and Bebe were about to go on a shopping trip to the big mall in Denver. Wendy asked Stan if he minded her leaving and Stan told her to go have fun. Wendy gives Stan a kiss before she heads out and leaves us, three guys, alone. The three of us play more of Stan's new video game while Token and Stan bring up that they have football practice tomorrow. I am upset and feel like I need to spend my time with them today wisely since they were busy tomorrow.

At one point token got up to use the restroom leaving me and Stan alone in his bedroom. Stan gave me a serious look that caught me off guard. I wondered why he was looking at me like this all of sudden.

"Kyle you are not mad at me are you," Stan asked,"about me leaving you when Wendy showed up."

"No of course not," I respond unsure of where Stan was going with this.

"Well Bebe did say you were upset when you left," Stan pointed out,"So what were you upset about."

"I had a run in with Kenny," I admitted.

"Oh," Stan says in realization,"was it bad."

"Only slightly worse than usual," I say in a sarcastically happy voice.

"I really wish you guys would get along again," Stan says in a depressed tone.

"He ran me over in the hallway," I said defensively,"Just so he could bang this preppy chick."

Stan snickered to my surprise and I wondered what he thought was so funny.

"What," I ask him.

"Nothing," Stans says,"Forget about it."

"No seriously what was so funny," I asked.

"It's just weird that you are calling someone else preppy," Stan says,"Your pretty preppy too ya know."

I knew I did have high standards in life for myself and others, but I never thought of myself as preppy. I do admit that I may have a bit of a similar air about me, but I did not go around assuming I was better than everybody else. I realized I actually was kind of a prep at that moment and wondered if I appeared like an asshole to everyone else. There was a difference though between me and your everyday prep. One my family was one of the wealthier ones in South Park but were in no way filthy rich. Two most preps just through money around and felt better than people due to their family's wealth, and I on the other hand actually earned my right to look down on at least some people. Primarily the stupid more so than the poor. Which Kenny, who I criticized more than anyone, just happened to be both.

"Ok dude I guess you may have a point," I say and ask," Why do you want me and Kenny to get along so bad."

"I just miss how things were you know," Stan said with the same depressed tone from earlier.

"What, do you want Cartman back as well," I ask.

"Dude Cartman was batshit crazy," Stan says,"And he only got more extreme after his year in Juvie."

It was unfair to bring Cartman up to argue against Kenny and I patching things up. Kenny may be annoying and a dick, but Cartman nowadays was even worst. Cartman had gone to juvie at one point in middle school after we had stopped hanging out with him all the time. I do not remember what the charges were but I knew he had done something serious because it was his mom who made him go. It was good for severing our friendship with him, but when he came back he responded to me with threats more often than usual. Even Kenny who was the closest thing to being his best friend distanced himself, but only slightly because he and Cartman still hung out fairly often. I think Kenny just found Cartman amusing and Cartman wanted to feel like he was appreciated so that is how that relationship worked. Cartman was most likely one of the drug dealers in town as well. I assume he was where Kenny got his stuff from.

I had heard that Cartman sells stuff in one of the abandoned buildings that the high school does not use anymore. Cartman still plotted to do crazy schemes now and again and often dragged Kenny and Craig into it. Craig was probably only dragged along because he owed Cartman money for drugs or something because Craig also seemed to very much dislike Cartman. Many people in our school actually hated Cartman and avoided him like the plague. I would feel bad for him if I did not know he deserved it. Cartman was well renowned for getting Kenny and Craig in detention and I only could assume he would get them in even bigger trouble eventually.

There were some other rumors about the abandoned school buildings dotting the high school's lot. Ranging from wild ghost stories to kids who meet to fight and fuck. I and many other kids avoided them for obvious reasons. The school was either too lazy or unwilling to get rid of the buildings that no longer were up to code. Knowing South Park High School it was probably both.

"Well me and Kenny have been texting more often," I say misleadingly in an attempt to appease Stan.

"Really," Stan asks disbelievingly.

"Yea we are," I say.

"wait," Stan says as his mood drops,"What are you texting each other about."

"Well, we are texting," I say not wanting to tell Stan about the weird messages Kenny had sent me.

"You two are arguing aren't you," Stan says with irritation his voice.

"Not entirely," I answer with a shrug.

I myself did not know exactly what the hell Kenny was up to. I probably should not have brought it up with Stan because now he was curious as to what Kenny and I were saying to each other. Token comes back to Stan's bedroom before stan could say something else and immediately starts chatting up Stan about football practice tomorrow. Stan has luckily forgotten about our conversation and eventually it is time for me and Token to leave. Token heads out and quickly begins heading to his house that is in the opposite direction of mine. Stan quickly catches up to me before I am out of his sight.

"Kyle please at least try to get along with Kenny," Stan pleaded.

I looked at Stan's face and realized I would not be able to just magically get along with Kenny especially with how weird he has been acting. I let out a sigh as I look at my best friend right in his eyes.

"I can't promise anything," I say as I walk away.

As I walk away from Stan's house I catch a glimpse of him looking at me with a sad look. I know he wanted me to be friends with Kenny but he was so insufferable ever since I went off on him over the summer. So many people wanted me to behave and act a certain way and I was growing sick of it. Why can people not understand that there are some things that range from extremely hard to downright impossible for me to do?

Suddenly my phone buzzed and as I dug it out of my pocket I saw that it was another message from Kenny.

 _Hello Kyle_

 _Hello Kenny_ I respond

I was so tired of Kenny and considered ignoring him, but then he would probably just come see me in person. I am much more confident when I do not have to be near Kenny. If he told me in person the kind of stuff he had texted me I would probably start blushing from embarrassment. The idea of someone discovering my sexuality was very embarrassing to me considering how personal it was.

 _So what's up with your dick_ Kenny reponds

 _What the hell does that mean?_ I respond

Just when I thought this could get any weirder Kenny brings up my dick. I seriously wondered if he was stoned out of his mind right now. It would definitely explain this unusual behavior he has suddenly started displaying.

 _Like why is it so small, lol_ Kenny responds

 _Kenny are you on something right now_ I respond

 _I'm not on anything right now lol, It just seem weird someone with such a big ego has such a tiny dick_ Kenny responds

 _You don't know how big I am_ I respond

I quickly realize that Kenny is literally having a dick measuring competition with me. I know I am unusually small and Kenny has a reputation of being hung but Kenny did not know that.

 _Yes I do_ Kenny responds

 _How the hell would you know_ I respond

 _I saw it last night_ Kenny responds

I freeze up and stop walking the moment I read his message. I thought for a fact Kenny had not seen me masturbating because he totally would not hesitate to tell everyone and ruin my life, but now Kenny is claiming to have actually seen my dick. I wondered if he might have pulled my pajamas down and looked at it before doing his masked murderer routine last night. Although the thought of Kenny moving my body around while I was unaware was an almost equally unpleasant thought. It was still possible he was just fucking with me but now I was worried that I might have been mistaken when I thought all of this abnormal behavior was just Kenny fucking with me.

 _When_ I respond

Part of me was scared to challenge Kenny's knowledge and find out that he had seen me jacking off last night. At this point, I had to challenge his knowledge though and see if he actually knew anything.

 _When I came over lol, but seriously it looks to be 6 inches at most_ Kenny responds

 _What'd you do pull my pajamas bottoms off when I was sleeping?_ I respond

 _No, look just answer the question, why is your penis small :)_ Kenny responded

I was not sure if Kenny was bluffing or if he had anything planned based on my response, but I decided to end the conversation there.

 _This conversation is over Kenny_ I respond

 _Ok look, I have to go now anyway, but later on, I am gonna call you and if you do not answer you will regret it. K princess._ Kenny responded.

I was worried about what Kenny meant by regret it, but with what Kenny had just said I was debating on whether or not to answer him when he called later. I knew I had to answer him because he apparently knew my dick size. Sure it was actually five inches but the way he was texting him made it seem like he had actually seen it last night. He simply could not have seen me masturbating because there was no way someone like him would be able to restrain themselves from going around telling everyone. I walked down the street back towards my home with Kenny's vague threat on my mind.

By the time I get home it is around four to five in the afternoon. My mom is already preparing tonight's dinner and Ike has gone down the road to play with some of his friends. Dad is relaxing in the living room so I go up to my bedroom. I get on my computer and begin watching some youtube videos.

I eventually watch all of the new videos in my subscription feed and when I look at the clock I realize I had been on for about an hour. My mom calls us down to dinner and another family meal ensues. My dad for once is the one doing the talking as he tells Ike stories about his youth. They are not terribly interesting but it helps pass the time. He brings up his friendship with Kenny's dad and I am reminded of Kenny's text. I wondered when he was going to call me. My dad tells a story about when he and Kenny's dad had ditched middle school once. Apparently, he ended up getting in trouble for it so the story was basically him trying to teach us, or Ike at least, not to let people have too much influence over your decisions. I agreed with my dad entirely and felt the story was kind of redundant for me personally. I would of never let someone like Kenny's dad, no someone like Kenny get me into trouble. I am not sure what Kenny had planned for me tonight when he called, and I had decided I was going to answer it instead of risking whatever he meant when he said I would regret not answering, but he was not gonna get me involved in something that got me into trouble.

It was around nine and I was in my bed reading more of my book when I got the call. I hesitated at first but knew, in the long run, I was gonna have to answer it. I answered the phone and put it up to my ear mentally preparing myself for the worst.

"This is Kyle," I say nervously.

"What are you doing," Kenny asked.

"Just laying in bed reading," I answer hoping for this conversation to be over.

"Ok so like I was saying what is it like having such a tiny dick," Kenny stated bluntly.

"What the hell do you want from me," I answer taken aback by Kenny once again bringing up my penis.

"You should know what the hell I want," Kenny replies angrily,"Now answer the question or else."

"Or else what," I challenged.

"Or else I will tell everyone you like sucking dick." Kenny threatened.

I felt angry and scared at the same time. Kenny could not know I was gay and if he did he was beating around the bush to an extreme extent. I think what Kenny wanted was to make me feel like shit. His comment did throw me off but I had enough of Kenny tugging me around and decided it was time to challenge him

"Kenny just leave me the fuck alone, I don't have time for your random threats against me," I say bitterly," You do not know shit about me so how about you just go lay down on the floor on your little torn up mattress and go to bed until whatever drugs you are on wear off."

I do not give Kenny a chance to respond as I hang up on him. I fell really good about standing up to his crazy ass. If Kenny had any actual blackmail that I had to worry about he would have shown me it already. He was just being a little asshole like always. I take a shower and go to bed feeling happy with myself for shutting Kenny up.

I woke up on Sunday and went through my normal Sunday routine. I was feeling really good because Kenny had not tried contacting me ever since I told him off. I was sure now that he was just grasping at straws and did not have anything against me that I had to worry about. I would like to hang out with Token and Stan but they had football practice for half the day today. Wendy was probably also busy with either work or her girlfriends. I was not gonna just sit around the house all day so I decided to go to the arcade.

I had not been to the towns arcade in a couple weeks and heard they had added quite a few new games since then. I still had plenty of money left from my monthly allowance so I decided to go.

I eventually arrive at the arcade. There are quite a few people inside which is not surprising considering it is the weekend. The arcade mostly has middle and elementary schoolers inside of it, but there are a few high schoolers I recognize here and there. I go to the exchange machine next to the prize counter that was being over ran with countless kids trying to exchange tickets for prizes. I pull out a ten dollar bill and put it in the machine. Soon twenty or so tokens come out and I am ready to start playing.

I spent the next half hour trying to play all the new games the arcade had added except for a dancing rhythm game that I was never gonna even attempt to play. I was soon out of tokens and counting the number of tickets I had earned. I had roughly around seventy tickets and I noticed thankfully that the mob that had formed around the prize counter had dissipated. I realized I had to use the restroom so I stuffed the tickets into my pocket and went to the small bathroom at the back of the arcade. I went up to the urinal and relieved my bladder. There was no one else in the bathroom and it only had one stall. I washed my hands when suddenly the bathroom door opened and Clyde walked in.

I kept washing my hands trying to avoid eye contact. I was not mad at Clyde but he was the first guy that had ever made out with me before so being around him made me uncomfortable. Any hopes I had of avoiding him were dashed when he noticed me.

"Oh hey Kyle," Clyde greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Clyde," I said with a nod.

"Are you here to try the new rhythm game they just added," Clyde asked.

"Actually, I was just about to leave," I responded keeping my focus on washing my hands.

I realized I had been rubbing my hand together a little too roughly and decided to dry them off. Clyde was still standing next to the door and I wondered what he was doing just standing still.

"Listen, Kyle you're not mad at me are you," Clyde asked apologetically.

"What," I respond confused,"No of course not."

Although I wished Clyde had not made out with in front of a crowd of people it is not like I did not enjoy the make-out session.

"You sure," Clyde asked thoughtfully,"I mean I did do it without really asking you permission or how you felt about it."

"We are fine,"I answered,"Even though you did do it without any warning," I said with a laugh.

It felt really nice that Clyde was actually apologizing to me just because he thought I might have been mad at him. His personality was definitely what girls found to be most attractive about him, not that his body was a detractor.

"Yea," Clyde laughed with a hint of nervousness in his voice," The girls were really wanting to see something like Bebe and that one chick gave us, and I guess I got a little carried away."

I walk towards the door of the restroom. I felt a familiar feeling in my chest and knew I was falling for Clyde. I had not talked to him on a regular basis, but the way he was being so considerate was definitely making me infatuated with him. I fought off a blush as I grabbed the handle of the restroom and went to head out. Clyde began walking towards the urinals.

"Oh yea and if you want to play again I will give you some warning next time," Clyde said with a nervous chuckle.

Our eyes momentarily met before I left the restroom. Clyde had an adorable smile on his face but I also detected a slight blush. I felt like I had seen his eyes somewhere before as the door closed. I knew I was blushing intensely so I buried my face in my hands. I seriously hoped that Clyde did not find what just happened to be weird. It was weird suddenly having Clyde present in my mind in a way that only Stan had been in the past. I felt wrong for looking at Clyde the same way I did Stan, but then I thought about Stan and Wendy. Stan obviously did not love me in that way and I felt like I was wasting my time waiting for Stan to suddenly do a one-eighty and start viewing me the way he did Wendy. I pushed on towards the awards counter so I could get home and think about my life, preferably while soaking in a hot bath.

When I get in line for the prize counter I suddenly see someone I immediately recognize. Eric cartman was standing at the front of the line getting into some dispute with the guy running the counter. Just the sight of Cartman was enough to put me in a bad mood. Several people who were in line began walking out of the arcade with their tickets in their hands. Clearly, they would rather come back later than to be subjected to Eric's stupidity. I try to keep my head down not wanting to Cartman to notice me.

He and the counter guy just kept arguing, though. Cartman insisted that he had enough tickets to get some stupid stuffed animal and the counter guy had weighed them and counted them four times in a row and told Cartman that he did not have enough. Cartman was not giving up though and everybody in line was yelling at him to just move. Cartman turned around and started yelling back at them when he noticed me standing behind this one tall chick.

"Hey Kyle, give me some of your tickets," Cartman said in a polite tone pointing at my pocket stuffed with tickets.

"No, get your own tickets" I respond.

"Dammit, Kyle I already spent a hundred dollars on token now give me some god damn tickets," Cartman yelled as a few people in the line began to watch our exchange.

"Oh my god you're making a scene," I point out as I toss him all of my tickets in a lump,"Take the damn things I'm leaving anyways."

Everyone in the line looks relieved as Eric finally gets his giant stuffed animal and moves on. I too leave the arcade irritated by the loss of my tickets. I did not really mind all that much, the tickets only could get you cheap pointless stuff anyways. Cartman was still pretty chubby but ever since Juvie he had slimmed down a surprising amount of weight. Honestly, I almost wish he hadn't so I could still pick fun at his weight whenever he made crude jokes to my people. I make my way back to my house forgetting about Cartman entirely.

When I get back home my mom informs me that we are going out as a family to a nice restaurant. I put on some of my nice clothes preparing to go out. Mom gets into a little spat with Ike because he does not want to comb his hair. I remember when I was Ike's age and could not deny mother when it came to anything. Ike was more rebellious than I was but not by much. My mother still likes having a hand in my life but luckily she has eased up from when I was younger and turned more of her attention to Ike.

Just when we are loading up in the care I feel my phone buzz. I take my phone out and see that Kenny has messaged me. I felt irritation from being reminded about Kenny's earlier messages and the way he had talked to me. I then read Kenny's message.

 _I hate you, you preppy asshole_

I remembered how Stan had told me yesterday that I acted preppy and I did not appreciate someone else making that assertion. On the bright side, Kenny did appear to not actually have any substance behind his threats yesterday and that made me feel a lot more at ease.

My family had a nice time at the restaurant. My mother was very judgemental of the food as always but overall came out enjoying her meal. My father just discussed how the case he was working on was going. He was defending some elderly guy who while on medication had stripped naked and broke into his neighbor's apartment. My mother shushed him for bringing up such a topic while we were eating. When we were done with our meal we all went home and prepared for bed.

As I was about to go to bed I once again heard my phone buzz. I saw that Kenny has messaged me once more. I roll my eyes as I read his text.

 _I know what you are_

I felt unnerved but quickly recovered. There was no way Kenny actually knew shit and was just trying to bait me back into his bizarre little obsession with my sexuality. Then something unthinkable happened as my phone buzzed again.

This time, it was a video he had sent me. I watched the video in horror as I realized not only had Kenny seen me masturbating to gay porn he had also recorded it. I remembered when I saw that my window was open a crack and from where the camera on his phone was angled I could tell he was recording from outside that window. The footage shocked me in how incriminating it was. You could clearly see it was me masturbating to gay porn and you could even see my dick and all. That explained how he knew with certainty that my dick was small. The video ends with me orgasming into a tissue and I assumed Kenny at that point had seen me get up and ran away only to come back with the knife prank later.

I was frozen with fear and could not move. My world was collapsing and I felt like jumping out the window. Then another message came from Kenny.

 _I think it's time someone pulled you off your fucking high horse_


	5. Chapter 5- Kyle hates Mondays

Kenny did not message me for the rest of the night. I hated him so much for doing this to me. For invading my privacy and now holding the video he had taken over my head. I tried to sleep but my mind kept thinking about what Kenny wanted. It was weird to me that he did not send everyone that incriminating video immediately just to ruin me, but instead has just been fucking with me all weekend about what he had seen.

I felt like crying because of all the people who had to find out about me being gay it had to be Kenny. I already knew how he felt about gay guys from middle school. I believe he found them to be very humorous and basically walking punchlines. He had never shown any signs of being aggressive with gay guys, although that was likely due to there being so few of them known in our town. Butters was the only one I knew well enough and Kenny often joked about Butters' dual sexuality, often to Butters' very own face. Butters just laughed back with Kenny probably assuming he was laughing with him, not at him.

I had no idea what Kenny wanted to do with that video and me, but I knew I was not going to enjoy whatever it was. I start to tear up at the thought of my life being over and everyone at school making fun of me tomorrow. I eventually go to sleep with a tear stained face.

I woke up in the morning for school. I felt a pit in my stomach from last night. I just got ready as quick as I could and headed out. I have no felt the urge to ditch school as much as I did this morning. I felt like texting Kenny begging him not to tell anyone and just leave me alone and hoped that he had not already shown everyone the video because I hung up on him on Saturday. I was not gonna let Kenny influence me ditching school and I definitely was not gonna beg him. I had a life to be proud of because I made good grades and was going places. Kenny had fucked up his life and he may know I am gay but I am not gonna let him drag me down. I just hoped I could reason with him and get him to get rid of the video he had of me.

I wait in my driveway for Tokens limousine to pull up. It soon pulls up and Stan opens the door for me as I step in. The ride to the high school is very quite as usual. Stan and Token appear to be in their usual states so I hoped that this meant Kenny had kept what he had found out about me to himself. I calm my nerves when we approach high school not wanting to have a freakout. This was definitely the most uncomfortable day in my entire life. I had spent my life keeping everyone from finding out my secret so it made me uncomfortable to have someone out there who not only hated me, not only knew my secret, but also had a video that shattered my secret. I walked into the high school and blend into the crowd of kids entering the building

I walked into the high school and blend into the crowd of kids entering the building. No one seemed to behave any differently towards me or talk about me which was a huge relief.

I went to the cafeteria to get breakfast with Stan and Wendy like I usually did. Token sometimes showed up to eat with us, but most of the time he ate breakfast at home. Once I get done filling my tray I head to where I usually sit. Then I notice Kenny on the opposite side of the cafeteria. I do not think he notices me to my relief. I do not like to be looked down upon and now that Kenny knew I was gay he would likely do so. I hated that just because I was into guys meant that I would be looked down upon, especially people like Kenny.

I go over to my seat not wanting to get his attention. Part of me wants to plead with him not to tell anyone and to just drop it, and part of me wanted to scratch his cocky little eyes out. I was not usually a violent person but when someone pissed me off enough I would just snap. I am not a good fighter , though, probably because I do not play any sports or do a lot of psychical labor like guys usually do.

In the end, I decide to avoid Kenny like a coward and just hope that he leaves me alone. Honestly, it worries me that he is at school this early because Kenny only went to school about three days a week and was usually late when he did come. It was a rare sight indeed to see him at school early enough to make it to breakfast. I can not help but feel the reason he has come to school early is because of me. I did not know what his long term goal was but I just wanted him to disappear. Luckily he looked to be busy eating his food so I guess he could just be here to get a meal.

Stan and Wendy sit down across the table from me in their usual spots. Wendy looks to be more awake than most people. She probably goes to bed at an even earlier time than I do. She and Stan start having a small conversation about what they did on Sunday. Stan mostly talks about football practice and Wendy talks about the little shopping spree she, Bebe, and Red had gone on. It was so strange that school and everything was proceeding so normally. It is almost like no one knew my secret and I had just dreamed about what happened with Kenny. I knew better than to try and deceive myself with that lie. I did not know what Kenny wanted but I had to be prepared.

While eating breakfast I accidentally got some syrup on the sleeve of my shirt. I quickly finish as Stan and Wendy continue their conversation barely even noticing me. I got up to turn in my tray and try and get the syrup out of my sleeve in the restroom.

"See ya later Kyle," Stan says.

"See ya," I respond.

Stan goes back to his conversation with Wendy as I turn my tray in. The cafeteria is beginning to dissipate and I realize classes will be starting in about fifteen minutes. I hurry to the nearest boys restroom and notice that Kenny has moved. It worries me not to know where he is, but I continue to the bathroom.

I enter the restroom as two other guys leave. I walk over to the sink and lightly scrub my sleeve with a paper towel in an attempt to get the syrup out of the fabric. Suddenly I hear footsteps as someone walks into the restroom and stops at the entrance. I turn around and my heart stops as Kenny and I make eye contact. He stares at me with an odd expression that I ca not read. He has a cruel plotting smile plastered on his face. I break eye contact and go to leave the restroom when he blocks the exit with his arm and snickers at me.

"We need to have a little talk,"Kenny says as he grabs my shoulder.

I yank my shoulder from his grip. I feel uncomfortable being around someone who knows my secret. Kenny is especially bad with the way he stares at me with contempt in his eyes.

"Leave me alone Kenny," I demand and try and move past him.

He pushes me back and I struggle not to lose my balance and fall down. He then approaches me with an angry look in his eyes as he grabs the color of my shirt and begins dragging me along. There is no one else in this restroom who can witness what Kenny is doing. I am infuriated with how Kenny is handling me. He just has an irritated look on his face while he drags me to an empty stall and throws me in.

"What the fuck Kenny," I yell.

Kenny shuts the stall door and locks it. I wonder if Kenny plans to beat the shit out of me. He did seem pretty irritated by me trying to get away from him. I wondered if he was gonna beat me up for being gay or something to that end. Instead, he just stood blocking the exit to the stall.

"Ok now we have some privacy," Kenny says as he gives me a wicked smirk.

I suddenly feel rage boil up inside of me. It was like all the anger that Kenny had been making me feel and my fear of how people would treat me if they knew I was gay all merged and transformed into fury. I lunged at Kenny in an attempt to claw his eyes out. When I get two feet from him, however, he just holds me in place with a firm grip and laughs. I start hitting Kenny's arm with punches that do not even seem to bother him.

"Ok calm down girly," Kenny say with a snicker.

I collapse on the ground and fight back the urge to cry. I hate that nickname that some assholes call me. I know I was not as masculine as other guys but I did not need a nickname that constantly reminded me. Kenny just snickers at my feeble attempt to attack him.

"Ok are you done with your period yet," Kenny says.

"What the hell do you want from me," I ask while getting off the ground.

"I want you to suck my dick," Kenny says with a snicker.

Normally I would be able to give a response, but with Kenny knowing my secret I found it to be harder than usual. I knew I was blushing but I could not help but be embarrassed by such a jab at my sexuality.

"Fuck you," I say quietly.

"Oh my god," Kenny say laughing," I can not believe you are blushing."

I bury my face into my hat in embarrassment. I had hoped Kenny would not point out my embarrassment, but clearly, he was going to drag this out.

"You actually like cock don't ya," Kenny says with a snicker.

"Do you actually want to give me bj," Kenny laughs with a curious look on his face.

"No," I say in a muffled voice.

"So what guys do you want to suck off," Kenny asks in a bemused tone.

"Kenny just stop it," I beg.

"Wow it is so weird being around someone like you in person," Kenny says," Anyway I will drop it for now but you need to do something for me during lunch."

"What do you want," I say pulling my face out of my hat.

"Heres a list of what I want from lunch," Kenny states as he hands me a piece of paper.

"I am not getting your food for you," I say in defiance.

"You are the only one I know who has lunch with me, and I am gonna be a little late today," Kenny states,"Also you do not have a choice."

"I am not spending money for your food," I say angrily.

"Remember who has a video of you beating off your baby penis to a guy giving another guy head," Kenny threatens.

"Look I have like a little over a hundred bucks left from my allowance," I say,"How much do you want to delete the video so we can move on with our lives."

"I do not want your fucking money," Kenny says angrily,"I want you to get your just deserts."

I had no idea Kenny was so obsessed with getting back at me over me fucking up his chances with some random girl. I thought he would just demand money and it worried me that he wanted some payback instead.

"My lunch better be ready or else," Kenny says as he leaves before I can respond to him.

I watch as he leaves the stall and goes out of the bathroom. I hear a bell go off and realize there are only five minutes till classes start. I quickly leave the restroom and head to my first class. I know I am gonna have to get Kenny his damn lunch but I am not happy about it.

I go through my morning classes trying to think of a way to get Kenny to leave me alone. He clearly wants revenge and money did not work so I was at a loss of what to do. I hated having Kenny telling me what to do, and I feel like the only reason why he came to school today was indeed to fuck with me. I tried to focus on the lessons being taught to the best of my ability, but I was so worried about what Kenny wanted from me. He was taking full advantage of my secret to insult me and it was driving me crazy. I remembered what Kenny had told me about what his dad had told him over the summer. I was afraid that he might want to do inappropriate things with me, and I did not care if he was attractive or not because he was a dick who was now making my life a living hell. I was not gonna let Kenny take advantage of me in that way, although part of me knew I would want to keep my secret, especially from Stan, no matter what. Kenny likely would not do anything that could be considered gay though considering his reputation. It just did not mesh with the picture of Kenny I had in my mind. I then realized that I probably did not know Kenny as well as I thought I did. I had thought that he did not have anything like the video he had taken over the weekend, but he turned out to have had the information I assumed he could not have. I hoped at least I knew Kenny to some extent.

soon the bell rings signaling the end of my fourth class. I head off to my next class which is gym. I am not skilled at all in physical prowess but I did enjoy gym. It was the only class that I was sharing with Stan at the moment and Wendy was not in it. The only other person who I know had gym with me was Clyde. I remembered when I saw him again at the arcade and suddenly felt a rush of happiness that Clyde shared gym with me. I doubted Clyde was gay, but I did think he had a much better chance of being into guys than Stan. Although I was not really close to Clyde so I did not know him too well. Did I even want to start trying to get with Clyde.?I had always kept my orientation secret but at the same time hoped I would find one other guy who would like me, and we would start a blossoming secret relationship. I had been waiting for Stan since middle school to fill that spot, and I did not know if it was wise to try and see if Clyde could do so.

I enter the gymnasium that is already full of guys going to the boys' locker room and girls going to theirs. I follow the tide of guys heading to the locker room to change. I alway go into one of the stalls in our locker room to change into gym clothes. I tried not to stare at the other guys who were changing because I thought it was kind of immodest. It was hard not staring at some of the most shameless guys who did not hesitate to strip completely naked in front of everyone else. Stan used a towel to keep a sense of modesty which was probably something that football players did. I suddenly remember that Clyde was well known for stripping completely naked, and being one of those guys who was well known for 'horsing around' in the locker room. Whenever their antics started I would try to avoid it and get out of the locker room quickly to avoid getting in trouble with the coach for taking too long in the locker room.

I walked into the locker room and avoided staring at anyone who was changing and walked directly towards the stalls toward the center of the locker room. There was already a few guy using them and I went right on into one of them. I quickly changed not wanting to be in the locker room when it got super crowded. I was soon in my gym outfit and left the stall. The locker room was filling up quickly and I saw a few guys in the buff just talking and playing around. I saw Stan changing and talking to a few football players on the far end of the locker room. I began heading to the exit of the locker room when I suddenly tripped over something and fell face first onto the tiled floor. I heard a familiar laughter and looked up to see Kenny. I realized he had tripped me and remembered he did have gym with me and Stan. I had forgotten because he skips this class very often and I was caught off guard seeing him again.

"Be more careful Kyle," Kenny joked as he walked away not waiting for my response.

I got onto my knees and began getting up when I looked up to see Clyde standing directly in front of me naked. I saw his junk just about a foot away from my face. His dick was fair sized from what I could tell without it being erect. I fought for the life of me to fight off a blush as he and I made eye contact. He looked surprised and embarrassed for a moment which was odd considering he alway walked around the locker room naked. He offered me a hand and I accepted it as he helped me to my feet.

"So you walked right into that one huh," Clyde joked.

I almost snapped and said something rude to Clyde, but then I remembered the Clyde often did make jokes to make people, mostly girls, fell better. I realize he was only trying to lighten the mood. He seemed less chipper than he usually was.

"Yea," I respond," That's Kenny for you."

Clyde laughs and goes to say something when another naked guy comes up behind Clyde and smacks his bare ass with a lot of force. Clyde yelped and turned around.

"Ok get over here you dick," Clyde laughs as he chases after the assailant.

I feel no compelling reason to just keep standing there so I leave the locker room. I go to the wall where all the students are lining up in alphabetical order. It is mostly guys who have finished changing and a few girls. I go to my spot and wait for everyone else to get done in the locker rooms. The coach comes out of his office and looks at his watch. He usually gives us about five to ten minutes of time to get changed in the locker rooms, and it was about time for everyone to get out of the locker rooms.

Eventually, we were all lined up as the coach checked to see who was absent. Soon he was finished and announced we would be playing basketball, but as always we had to finish our warm ups first.

We did some light exercises and stretched. I noticed Kenny would occasionally glance at me and Stan as usual was mostly hanging out with other guys on the football team. That is when I felt someone else's eyes on me. I turned my head to the left and saw Clyde immediately look away from my direction. I wondered why Clyde was staring at me. Was he actually into me into me or did he think I was being weird? Stan knew me better than anyone and he did not seem to notice anything out of the ordinary with me. It was weird thinking about someone else being into me for a change, and it being Clyde of all people who was well known for being a gentleman with girls. Maybe I was overthinking this and he was just lost in thought or something when he was staring.

After we were done with our warm-ups coach began dividing us into teams. Clyde, Stan, a junior girl, and two seniors were chosen as team captains. Coach began assigning us into different teams and assigned me to Clyde's team. I usually would be upset about not being on Stan's team but the idea of being on Clyde's team interested me. I knew it was still a long shot to assume he like me but I still would not mind testing to see if he did. Clyde was also on our high school's basketball team so his team did have a good chance of winning. Clyde was smiling and talking to the other members of our team when I arrived at the group's spot. Clyde looked surprised to see me but was still smiling. I tried following along with the advice he was giving all of us to the best of my ability.

I noticed Stan had a lot of athletic kids on his team and he did not seem to even care that I was not on his team. I noticed Kenny was on the junior girl's team and he seemed to be having a conversation with her. I returned my attention to my own team and focused on what Clyde was telling us. Apparently, the seniors who had been chosen was the captain of the girl's basketball team and the junior girl was also on the girl's basketball team. He did not seem to know who was the senior guy who had been chosen, but he still gave us the basics of the proper way to throw a basketball which was honestly kind of patronizing. He did it in such a sweet and endearing way that it was hard to be upset about it. Clyde was almost childlike in the way he acted and viewed things, but I had to admit that it made him extremely adorable.

Soon the teams began facing off against each other at the coach's leisure. The first team we had to face was the senior guy's team. Luckily the senior guy did not seem to know what he was doing and his team was a mess. Even though our team definitely had a few people who clearly had not paid attention when Clyde was speaking and I did not possess much physical prowess we still beat them by a fairly large score count.

When we went back to our spot Clyde began giving the guys who were not paying attention the same talk he gave to us earlier. While he was talking I noticed Stan's Team annihilating the senior girl's team. Even though she herself was doing great, her team was awful. She could not pull the weight needed to compete with Stan's team of athletes. My own team was lucky to have a few athletes of our own otherwise we would be in the same situation as the senior girl's team soon. I saw Clyde walking over to where I was sitting on the far side of the bench.

"Hey Kyle,"Clyde said.

"Hey," I respond.

Clyde seems to be nervous like a child and I wonder what he wants to tell me.

"I was trying to ask you earlier if you were gonna go to the big thanksgiving party that Alexis Parks is having,"Clyde asked.

"Um.. when is it," I asked.

"This Thursday," Clyde says eagerly.

"Oh it's on a school night,"I say solemnly," and it is on thanksgiving."

"Yea there is gonna be a lot of older kids there and stuff," Clyde says,"So I guess you won't make it."

"We will see," I say kind of dishonesty.

"Cool," Clyde says happily," Let me know if you can make it and maybe we can go together," Clyde suggests.

"Ok," I say fighting back a blush.

I am not sure if I am reading this situation correctly but it almost sounds like Clyde is asking me out. Even if he is not I still would love to accept an offer to go out somewhere considering how rarely someone asks me to. I have to work on the school thanksgiving event early and in the afternoon on Thursday and we have to go back to school on Friday. I curse the school for only giving us one day off. I might be able to make it to the party late at night. According to Clyde, the party was being thrown by Alexis Parks who was a well known senior and probably the most popular girl in school. She was also the captain of the cheerleaders. Bebe was also on the cheerleading team and from what I knew idolized Alexis. Alexis was wealthy and her family resided in a manor that could compete with Tokens. Her family had also lived in South Park for generations. Alexis did not throw parties as often as Bebe but her parties were big and had much more controversial substances going around. I was kind of unsure if I wanted to go, but if Clyde was into me the way I think he might be then it would be worth going.

I then realized the coach was calling up our team to go play again. My team and I head out to the court and prepare ourselves. I realize we are going against the junior girl who has Kenny on her team. I notice Kenny is staring me down and wonder what is going on inside his head. The game is on and is going well for us. Our teams are pretty evenly matched, though we are pulling ahead slightly. I rarely get passed the ball but whenever I did I noticed Kenny hounding me. He would practically get right on top of me to get the basketball and I would have to pass it to one of my team-mates quickly.

As my team neared victory I noticed Kenny becoming unusually aggressive especially towards me. He would brush past me roughly nearly knocking me down when he was running. Normally I would say something but ever since Kenny now knew my secret I could not risk getting into an argument with him in front of people. I got irritated as Kenny continued to 'accidentally' bump into me. I just wanted the game to end and our team was one point away from victory. Clyde had been doing well the entire game and showing off like he normally did. Now Clyde had the ball and was approaching the enemy teams basket when the bell rang signaling the time for classes to start wrapping up.

Everyone began talking and the coach told everyone to hurry and get changed as he went back into his office. I got into the locker room quickly and got into the stall that I frequent. I began changing wanting to get to lunch quickly so I could make Kenny his damn tray. I always felt uncomfortable stripping around so many other guys and if this locker room did not have these stalls I do not know what I would do. Right as I was pulling up my other pair of boxer briefs I suddenly felt someone standing behind me. I turned around and almost screamed at the sight of Kenny standing right behind me. The lock was still in the locked position on the stall door so I assumed he crawled in from under the door or maybe crawled over it. Whatever the case I was now staring at Kenny who was standing in front of me fully clothed with a bemused expression on his face and I was naked and now cupping my genitals in my hands.

"What the hell Kenny," I said in a loud whisper.

"Relax I already seen your dick, but it was the first time I got a look atcha girly ass," Kenny's says mockingly,"Seriously though I thought I had gone into the girls' locker room for a moment."

"What do you want Kenny," I say as I pull up my boxer briefs.

"Remember to get my lunch okay," Kenny demands.

"I said I would get it didn't it," I respond.

"You better," Kenny says as he crawls back under the stall wall to the stall to my right. That was probably how he got into here.

I do not even know why Kenny went into the locker room. He never changed out of his clothes which he probably did because he did not have enough clothes to set aside a set for gym. I could not imagine wearing the clothes I wore to gym throughout the rest of the day but Kenny somehow managed. I finished getting clothed and quickly headed towards the cafeteria.

I hate having to make Kenny food. His list is quite lengthy and I know he is taken advantage of my wealth. I have to make my own trey at the same time and the lunch lady and the few kids who are at lunch this early are giving me strange looks. I wondered what the hell Kenny was doing that made him late for lunch. Knowing Kenny he was probably going to one of the unused buildings near the school to smoke a blunt, fuck a girl, or both. As I sit down with both trays of food I am for once grateful barely anyone I know has lunch with me. Only Red,Tweek, and Craig have lunch at the same time I do, and I am not real close with any of them.

I wait in my seat while eating my food for about ten minutes waiting for Kenny. I begin wondering if he was just fucking with me when he comes out of nowhere and grabs the tray. He smirks at me and winks as he heads off to sit with Craig and Tweek. Lunch is about to end when I receive a text from Stan.

 _Are you and Kenny on good terms_

 _Not really why_ I respond

I am confused with Stan suddenly texting me out of the blue and hope that Kenny did not tell him anything.

 _He was being kind of rough with you during basketball_ Stan responds

 _I am fine, It's just Kenny being himself_ I respond

I did not want Stan to get into a conversation with Kenny about me. I am surprised Kenny has not told everyone at school and posted that video he had of me all over the place. So I do not want to test Kenny and see what he would do if Stan began questioning him.

 _Let me know if he makes you feel in danger_ Stan responds

 _I will_ I respond.

I am grateful that this questioning by Stan is finished and I also appreciative of Stan actually noticing Kenny's roughness when we played basketball. Stan could not help me at this point with Kenny. I just had to humor Kenny and hope he left me alone. I hated having to keep something from Stan but my sexuality was something that could ruin our friendship.

Lunch ended and I headed towards my next class. I went through my afternoon classes feeling somewhat relieved that I had given Kenny his lunch and hoped he would just leave me alone from here on out. I grimaced when I remembered that Kenny and I shared the last class of my school day together. Kenny went to that class surprisingly often but that was likely due to the teacher hardly ever being in the classroom and practically handing out good grades. The students in that class always acted disorderly and played around. Even when the teacher was in the room they still played, just not as much. Eventually, it came time for me to head to my last class and I hoped that Kenny had already ditched school by now.

When I got into the classroom it was already crowded. The reason this class took me so long to get to is because the class I am in before this one is on the other side of the school. The teacher is busy taking attendance as I sit down in my seat in front of a computer. I look over to where Kenny usually sits and sure enough, he is sitting there. He does not seem to notice me and seems to be talking to some sophomore guys.

As soon as the teacher had finished accounting for who was absent she told us to behave while she went to get something. Knowing her she was probably going to be gone for most of the class time. I wish she chose today to be one of the days where she actually stayed and watched the class. I hated the idea of being around Kenny without an authority figure nearbye. At least there were other students here so he probably would not do what he did to me in the restroom earlier.

I sat around at my computer doing some school work in advanced from my other classes. Nearly twenty minutes went by without the teacher returning. The students were talking just loud enough so the teacher's next door would not notice. Not that the teacher next door ever did much about the noise anyway. A bunch of kids just had their cell phones out and were listening to music. I then felt someone sit in the unoccupied seat next to me. I look to my right to see Kenny McCormick staring at me with a devious smirk on his face.

"So Kyle you are coming to my house after school," Kenny stated as a declaration more so than a question.

"What," I say," Kenny just tell me what it will take for you to leave me alone."

"Just come by my house," Kenny says," Unless you want to get the class involved in our conversation."

I did not want to go to Kenny's house. Even when I was younger I could not stand the state of disrepair and the trash all around it. The rats that I occasionally used to see were the cherry on top that made me never want to visit Kenny's house again.

"Fine I will go," I respond bitterly.

"That's a girl," Kenny says deviously as he flicks my nose.

Eventually, the class ends and I do not have any after school activities today. So I remember what Kenny says and tell Token and Stan I will be walking somewhere today and to go ahead and drive. They are a little confused about me turning down my usual ride home but accept it and drive off. I began walking towards Kenny's house and hope once I get there I can end this.


	6. Chapter 6- Kyle's nature

I made my way to Kenny's house while I dreaded what he had planned and why he wanted me to come to over to his house. I hoped when I got to Kenny's house I could find out what he wanted so I could get him to leave me alone and delete the video. I was unsure of what Kenny wanted but I was sure that it was just to make fun of me being into guys. I just had to let him continue teasing me and try to find out how to get him to back off.

I arrived at the front of Kenny's house. I had not been in this part of town for a while and for good reason. Most of the houses in this area were dirty and falling apart. They were also occupied by low-income families and were generally more dangerous to be around. Kenny's house was not much better. It had a broken window that nobody had even bothered to seal up. The paint job was downright awful and the roof looked to have a few holes in it. I walked through the yard that had a bunch of disregarded car parts and tools as well as some trash. I knocked on the door to Kenny's house trying to think of what to say if his parents or brother answered.

The door opened and I saw Kenny standing there. He looked pleased to see me in a disturbing way. He also looked very eager like he had been waiting for something for a while. He grabbed me and pulled me into his living room as he quickly shut the door behind me. I was kind of scared when he locked the door but maybe that was just a common thing to do around these parts.

"Welcome Kyle," Kenny greeted a bit too late," I am happy to see you."

"What did you want Kenny," I ask wanting to get this over with quickly.

"Come to my room," Kenny said as he walked down the hallway.

I followed reluctantly as I examined the interior of the house. There were a few buckets on the floor with water in them presumably from the holes in the roof. The wallpapers and paint had worn down over the years and looked rough. Overall the interior of the house was a mess. The worst part was I saw a couple insects walking around which I was not used to. As I walked down the hallway towards Kenny's bedroom I swore I heard mice or rats in the walls squeaking. The house was seemingly empty with no signs of Kenny's family anywhere.

As I went into Kenny's room after him I immediately regretted it. His room was the messiest room that I had seen so far in the entire house. The roof looked to be intact but instead of a decent paint job or wallpaper, Kenny had decorated his walls with posters of naked chicks. Some of the posters did not show anything explicit but most of them were flashing their tits. A few even showed the woman's vagina. I was not into women so these posters just made me feel uncomfortable.

The floor was littered with dirty clothes and the occasionally disregarded bag of potato chips. I saw a few pairs of girls clothing and wondered who the hell would leave their clothes at Kenny's house. Whatever girls slept with Kenny in this mess must have had extremely low standards. I even saw a couple of condom wrappers on the floor. Kenny's 'bed' was just a stained mattress on the floor with a single pillow and a sheet to go along with it. Kenny's window was painted over in black paint. This probably meant that Kenny's family could not afford or did not care for curtains. I wondered how anyone could live in this mess but I guess Kenny was just full of surprises.

Kenny was just sitting on his bed scanning my body. I made my way through the mess to get to Kenny's bed. I did not want to sit down on a bed that probably has never been washed. Kenny gives me an irritated look.

"Welcome to my little hobble," He says in a bitter tone.

"Kenny I do not care about where you live just tell me what you want so we can move passed this," I said.

"You really don't get it do you," Kenny said crudely,"I am not gonna let this go you arrogant bitch."

"I am going to give you hell for how you have treated me in the past few months," Kenny declared.

"Seriously just tell me what you want so you and I will never have to see each other again," I demanded.

"Oh you will be seeing me a lot from now on," Kenny said angrily,"You think you're too good to even have to come over to my house don't you."

"Well going to a house that looks like a crack den is definitely something I don't like doing," I yell,"Seriously I feel like this place should be quarantined, especially your room."

Kenny looks really pissed off about what I just said. He the grabs my arm and yanks it down sending me falling onto his bed. It feels rough and uncomfortable compared to my bed and I do not like thinking about laying down where Kenny fucks women so I get on my hands and knees. As soon as I am about to get back up Kenny pushes me with a smirk on his face this time. I land on the opposite side of his bed and see that he has a lot of tissues discarded on this side. I suddenly realize what those tissues probably were used for and use my arms to push myself off the ground just to have Kenny push me face first into the dirty tissues. He had his knee pressed against my back and his arms pinned my shoulders down. I struggled not to breathe so I would not smell the tissues and confirm my suspicions. I tried to kick away and get Kenny off me but it did not work. Kenny leaned in close to my ear.

"Listen you high and mighty asshole I will fuck with you as much as I want and if you have a problem with that then I can show the kids at school the video I got of you," Kenny threatened bitterly,"So don't think for a second that I will let you buy your way out of this because your mine now princess."

I let out a yelp as he pinched the back of my neck roughly. I breathed instinctively and immediately confirmed my suspicion. The tissues smelt of old dried up semen. I felt like I should be wanting to vomit but the smell of Kenny's old dick juice just made me blush. I hated that I was into smelling someone's used up cum rag but I could not help it. I held my breath again and tried to fight off any thoughts of Kenny's cum from my mind. I was not gonna start actually thinking about Kenny in a sexual way.

The second Kenny got up and plopped back up to his bed I got up and went to run out his door. Kenny grabbed my leg and threw me down onto his bed again. He gave me an 'are you serious' look and I looked away from him.

"I will let you know when I want you to leave ok," Kenny stated aggressively," For now I want you to do something."

Kenny dug into one of the piles of clothes and grabbed several articles of clothing. He had picked up a black thong with pink hearts on it, some ripped black stockings, and a girl's black tank top that read 'Slut Pride' on it. I went running towards the door again just to have Kenny yell something at me.

"Kyle I am not going to fight with ya," Kenny yelled," but if you fucking leave I will show this damn video to everyone at school, and that means your little group of friends as well."

I stopped running at the thought of Stan,Token, and Wendy seeing the video. I had felt so overwhelmed that I was not thinking about what Kenny would do if I did not listen to him. I turn around and slowly walk back to his bed defeated. As I sit back down Kenny has a victorious smirk on his face. He throws me the clothing he just collected.

"Put em on," he said.

"What these are filthy," I protest.

"No they were in the cleaner pile," Kenny insist," so put the damned things on."

"Fine," I say defeated as I go to leave the room.

"Where are you goin," Kenny asks.

"To your bathroom to change," I state confused.

"Change in front of me," Kenny says with a devious smile.

I blushed as I began slowly taking my hat and shoes off. Kenny watched me strip as he chuckled to himself and soon I was down to my boxer briefs.

"I can't do this," I state with my voice shaking.

I feel like running again but know what Kenny would do if I did. I hated feeling trapped like this, especially by someone like Kenny. I knew I was blushing intensely as Kenny eyed my body and I felt my arousal start. I hated being turned on by stripping in front of Kenny. The idea of getting naked in front of another guy was just too arousing. I felt my member harden which made me blush in the fear of Kenny noticing.

"You had better," Kenny said jokingly as he pinched one of my nipples.

I instinctively reeled back from the sudden touch. I felt my arousal grow harder as I turned away from Kenny and slid my boxer briefs down. I looked back and noticed Kenny eyeballing my ass. I went to pull up the thong to be stopped by Kenny.

"Wait I want to see the front first," Kenny said with a wicked smirk plastered onto his face.

I slowly turned around trying to will my erection down but the thought of another guy seeing me like this only made it fully hard. As soon as Kenny saw the front of my naked firm his mouth fell agape.

"Holy shit dude are you an exhibitionist too," Kenny questioned with delight.

"No," I reply defensively.

"Sure looks like you are," He says pointing at my erection,"Go ahead and get the clothes on you perv."

I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato as I slipped the thong on. It was just my size surprisingly but My erection made the string in the back go into my asscrack. Kenny just snickered at the sight of my leaking erection protruding from the front. I got the stockings on quickly and to my surprise both the thong and the stockings did not feel crusty like I was expecting them to. I slid the tank top over my red curls and finally I was done dressing up. Kenny was scanning me over extensively now. He had a lustful look in his eyes that scared me. I had thought at least he would never stoop to fucking another guy, but the way he was looking at me made me worry. It was not passionate how I wanted Stan to look at me, instead, it was a carnal lust filled look. He grabbed me by my waist and spun me around.

"Kenny what are you," I go to ask before getting interrupted.

"You know you even sound kind of like a girl," Kenny says in a lecherous tone.

He throws me face first into his bed and I can't see what he is doing anymore. I feel his legs on mine and begin blushing intensely. I would move but I was frozen in fear and I think part of me had waited so long to be with a guy that I was almost accepting this. Even if it was a dick like Kenny. I felt him grope my exposed ass cheeks and I felt overwhelmed. No guy had ever gotten this intimate with me. I knew Kenny was beneath me and that I should not be wanting or be enjoying anything from him, but I could not help myself as all of my pride disappeared and I was lost in the moment. Just like Kenny, my mind was engulfed in lust and lust alone.

"So Kyle how long have you known you were gay," Kenny asked as he continuously groped my ass.

"Um, I guess since Middle school," I answer shyly.

"Ever have a crush on anyone," He asked as his voice got a little deeper.

"Gosh I do not feel comfortable," I go to say as Kenny moves his head closer to mine and breaths on the back of my neck.

I sink even further into lust. I feel like nothing else matters like the rest of the world does not exist. Whatever got me into the situation slips to the back of my mind. Wherever I am no longer matters to me. Whoever is hopefully about to fuck me does not matter either.

"Stan," I answer suddenly

"Stan," Kenny questions with a chuckle," What about him turned you on?"

"He is my closest guy friend so I guess it kind of just happened," I said as Kenny shifted his hands to massaging my breast.

"Shit for a moment I forgot you were actually a guy," Kenny said with a chuckle but continued to massage my nipples.

"So what guys around here do you think are cute," Kenny questions.

"Uhh Stan and Token are good looking," I say as a small gasp escapes my lips from what Kenny is doing.

"Anyone else," Kenny asks as one of his hands disappears from my breast.

"Craig is pretty hot," I say lustfully.

"Well that was obvious," Kenny says with a laugh," a lot of girls think he is the hottest guy in school anyone else."

"You and Clyde are really cute," I say as I blush realizing I just admitted to Kenny that he was cute.

For a moment I feel a sense of shame and my lust begins subsiding until I hear a zipper being pulled. Kenny's hand returns to fondle my breast as he positions himself above me. His waist above my waist as I feel his pants touch my ass and he begins to dry hump me.

"So what do you think is cute about me," Kenny asks lecherously.

"Um a lot of stuff, like your hair, and I heard that you were," I say suddenly stopping myself from telling Kenny I heard that he was well endowed.

"Heard I was what," Kenny whispered into my ear.

"That you had a big dick," I said shamelessly.

"Well," Kenny says with a lustful chuckle," I can't argue with that."

I suddenly feel something stiff sliding into my asscrack. I blushed when I realized it was Kenny's penis. It was still in his boxers but he was thrusting it through my ass crack effectively hot dogging me. The string of my thong provided no protection against Kenny's clothed dick sliding between my cheeks.

"Well Kyle I hope you're," Kenny says before he is interrupted.

His phone suddenly goes off and he lets out an annoyed grunt as he quickly abandons me and picks it up from his the side of his bed. As soon as Kenny is gone I begin returning to my senses. I felt ashamed of all the shit I just did and was about to do with Kenny of all people. My heartbeat quickened as I began to freak out again.

"Do I have to go now," I hear Kenny say on the phone,"Fine I am on my way."

Kenny was acting so normal after all the shit we just did. It was so weird for me who had never done anything like that before to suddenly go back to business as usual. Kenny was probably more accustomed to this kind of thing than I was. Part of me wanted to continue what Kenny and I were just doing, but I buried that part of me as I decided now that Kenny was going somewhere I could leave now. I felt so ashamed as I began taking the slutty clothing off. My erection has thankfully gone down and I go to take the thong off only to have Kenny stop me.

"Wow, I want you to leave that on," Kenny said.

I felt a wave of shame go over me. I had hoped Kenny would ignore me and head off so I could leave without being confronted by the guy who had his dick sliding between my ass cheeks just a second ago.

"Don't these belong to someone," I questioned hoping Kenny would let me take them off.

"Nah," Kenny says mischievously," I bought em for sluts to wear."

"Oh and I'm keeping those boxer briefs of yours," Kenny stated.

"What why," I say confused.

"It's just a little tradition of mine," He states looking like he is caught up in past memories.

"Fine," I state as I put on the rest of my clothing as Kenny looks to be getting prepared for something.

I go to head out just to be stopped by Kenny yet again.

"Wait where are you going," Kenny asked perplexed.

"uhhh home," I respond.

"Naw you are coming with me," Kenny said.

"What," I say irritated," why."

"Because we were in the middle of something," Kenny reminded as he chuckled.

I hoped he would not want to continue as I was already embarrassed by my actions. I just got so caught up in the moment that I let everything out. I actually let Kenny dry hump me. I began blushing again and felt super uncomfortable being around a guy I had hated, but had just let him fondle me so intimately. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Wow are you getting cold feet now," Kenny said amused,"Holy shit man, you just let me rub my dick on ya, I think it is a little late for bashfulness."

Kenny grabs me by the arm and we leave his room. He lets go of my arm and signals me to follow him. I feel unsure about following him to wherever he is going, but out of embarrassment and fear I did follow him. I would be lying if I said a small part of me still wanted to feel his meat inside of me, but I was embarrassed enough as it is. I knew Kenny had said he wanted to continue what we were doing and I dreaded it. I was such a disgusting person, why was I still following Kenny, it is true that he had blackmail over me, but I feared I was not putting up enough struggle. Did this mean I actually wanted Kenny? I shook the thought out of my mind and realized it was probably because I had never done anything this intense with another guy before.

It was weird walking down the street with a guy who just his hands all over my ass. I was also uncomfortable with how close we were. To anyone walking by we probably just appeared to be close friends. I just hoped no one who knew any better ran into us on the sidewalk. Kenny would occasionally glance at me with a cocky smirk. By now he probably knew how uncomfortable I was with this situation and was taking delight in it. As I followed Kenny down the street we barely ran across anyone, and all the people we did run across were not familiar to me. Soon we began approaching some auto repair shop and Kenny stopped in front of it.

"Ok you go to the little store part and wait behind the counter," Kenny instructed.

"Are you robbing this place," I questioned fearfully.

"What," Kenny say clearly having taken offense by that question," I work here you bitch."

I was not in a good mindset or position to argue with Kenny so I went into the store part of the auto repair shop. It was empty at the moment so I went to the counter and waited. I was actually surprised Kenny had a job, and I was so sure he was going to get drugs or do something else illegal. I really just wanted to leave and forget Kenny existed, but I knew I could not do that. I worried about how Kenny planned to finish what we started at his house. This place was kind of dirty with oil stains and engine smell all over the place. I wondered if there was a restroom he planned to continue in. I did not like the idea of being fucked in a dirty public restroom by Kenny. Soon enough Kenny entered the store part of the auto shop. He was wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit.

"Come on Kyle let us finish up real quick," Kenny said with a wink.

He took me to one of the side garages and shut the latch. We were now cut off from the outside and Kenny approached me. I guessed he worked in this garage considering how comfortable he seemed around it.

"Ok I need you to get to work on me while I am working so I don't fall behind schedule okay," Kenny says.

"If you don't have time for this why not just call it off," I suggest.

"Hell no," Kenny laughs,"I'm not gonna wait to get a chance to get my spunk all over you, your highness."

"What do you want me to do," I say defeated and blushing.

"Just jerk and suck me off til I cum," Kenny explains lecherously," Oh and I will decide where I cum on you okay."

Kenny gets to work with a blow torch doing something to the rim of a tire. He points towards his crotch and I guess he wants me to start right away. I decide to do it quickly and get it over with. I go over to Kenny and kneel down in front of him. I can not see his face through the mask but I can tell he is enjoying this. I pull the zipper of the jumpsuit's pants and stick my hand inside. I begin fishing around until I feel it. It is only half hard but I can tell that all the rumors about his size were definitely true. He felt to be at least five inches and he was currently soft. I felt a familiar lust wash over me. I had never held another guy's dick before, and Kenny's was so large that I was having trouble getting it out of his boxers. When I finally did get it out it was starting to get hard. I stroked it and noticed Kenny shaking a little in the knees but otherwise staying focused on his job.

His dick was quite large in its full hardness. I would say it was someone between eight to ten inches which was very impressive. I hated being on my knees in front of Kenny, but at least he had a nice dick. I tried fighting off the lust that had taken me the last time and just get it over with quickly. I began stroking Kenny's cock back and forth I pulled the skin. I was not gonna put his dick in my mouth because I was trying to keep some dignity, not to mention I think it would cause me to gag. I began messaging Kenny's plump balls in my other hand. His balls were quite large as well and I felt them start to pulse. Kenny's dick also started pulsing and I thought I was almost done when Kenny suddenly moved away. I saw his erection sway back and forth as he went to where the vehicle was suspended into the air. I was confused at first but saw him pointing to his big dick that was still out. He expected me to just follow him around and keep jerking him off. I was annoyed but got over to where he was taking some measurements on the car and began stroking his dick furiously yet again. His cock was leaking pre-cum and I assumed he would be cumming soon when he moved again.

I followed his dick as he moved across the garage and kept trying to stroke it on the way to where he was going. He stopped and started balancing a tire with this weird machine as I kept stroking him. I looked up and saw he was looking down at me with a bemused lustful look on his face. He ruffled my hair with one of his hands in the way one would pet a dog. It made me mad to remember he was looking down on me for servicing him.

"Kyle my dick is starting to leak and I don't wanna make a mess at my job," Kenny snickered,"So can you take care of it."

"What do you mean," I asked," like use a mop or something."

"I mean don't let it hit the floor in the first place," Kenny said deviously.

"What I don't feel comfortable with doing that," I say meekly realizing he wants me to suck him off.

"Just imagine I am Stan," Kenny says teasingly.

I blush and feel like he just stabbed my heart. It hurt to think that he knew how I felt about Stan know because I could not keep my fucking mouth shut.

"If you let my dick leak all over the place I could just text Stan about your little crush," Kenny threatened in a lustful tone.

"Please don't I won't let your dick leak," I pleaded shamefully.

"Well it's already almost been in your ass so I did not get why you were being so bashful," Kenny said chuckling," Go ahead and wrap those girly lips around my cock and get to drinking my juice," Kenny said lustfully.

I hesitated but realized the precum was about to drip over. I quickly wrapped my lips around his dickhead and began sucking the precum down. Kenny let out a moan and patted my cheek as he continued balancing a tire. I began sucking him off taking a few more inches into my mouth hoping he would get off quickly. I did not want Kenny's jizz going into my mouth, but the fear of everyone else, especially Stan, knowing my secret kept me sucking. I felt more lustful as I sucked my first cock in my entire life. I hated it but deep down I knew I was sexually enjoying this. I used both my hands to massage the base of Kenny's shaft and his nuts. I only had about half of Kenny's length in my mouth and I was already struggling with it. I wish I could say I was not enjoying this, but my erection at least gave away how my body felt. I seriously hoped Kenny would not see it and realize I was getting off to blowing him. His cock tasted salty and I do not think he cleaned it very recently considering how it tasted a little dirty. The precum had a weird texture to it but I slurped it down as best I could. The of his dick was just making me even more aroused. Even though he was dirty, dumb, and not as well mannered as I was I could not help but get hard from sucking his dick. A fact that embarrassed me and internally made me ashamed of myself. I felt Kenny's dick begin pulsing and felt like he was going to blow just as he walked away again. I was beginning to think he was doing this on purpose.

I quickly got to where Kenny had walked to. He was picking through some small metal things, but I was more focused on his dick. I began taking more of his dick nearly gagging me as I sucked him off furiously. I wanted this to be over so I would not have to face the fact that I was enjoying it. Kenny stopped digging into the metal pieces and began bucking his hips. He was almost face fucking me and it caused me to gag a bit. I controlled it though and kept sucking on his cock. I looked up to Kenny and saw a look of superiority on his face. I hated him thinking just because I was on my knees blowing him meant that I was below him. Just as he was about to blow he pulled out of my mouth leaving a string of saliva connecting my mouth to his leaking hard on. He moaned as he blew his load unexpectedly onto my face. His huge dick erupted and several strings hit me face first. He blew load after load and held me in place forcing me to accept it. As he realized all of the cum he had in his ballsack onto my face and hair. He was pretty precise in his aim and I figured he had done this before. I felt shame as I realized I was covered in the jizz of Kenny, a guy who had once been a friend to me and recently had hated me. He probably still hated me and this was just some sick revenge. After he finished unloading on me he looked down to me.

"Wow, you look like a slut right now," He chuckled,"there's a hose over there go was yourself off over the drainer grate. "

I walked over there and began using paper towels and the hose to clean my face off. My hair was more difficult but I just hosed it down, and I think I got all of the jizz out. I saw Kenny wiping his dick on a cloth and throwing it away as he stuffed his softening member back into his jumpsuit. I walked over to him to see if he would let me go home now.

"Hey Kyle you should use your mouth for sucking dicks instead of whining all the time," Kenny suggested teasingly.

"Kenny can I go home now," I say fighting back the urge to cry from the shameful things I had done today.

"Sure, but I might need you again so if I call you, you better answer," Kenny said.

"When am I going to be done dealing with you," I asked trying to sound calm.

"Oh princess," Kenny said in a mocking lovey-dovey tone," I want you to realize that if I want you I can have you whenever I want."

"Come on Kenny," I pleaded.

"Don't you act like you did not enjoy it,"Kenny says condescendingly,"You just needed an excuse to suck me off, and you were sprouting an erection the entire time."

"You made me do this," I countered.

"Oh please Kyle," Kenny said dismissively," I know the cock hungry whore you really are now so stop trying to hide it."

Kenny and I did not share any other words. He went back to do his job and I walked out of the garaged defeated. I went back home only to realize it was past seven and my mom had put my dinner up. She did not question where had I been because she probably assumed I was out with friends. I ate dinner alone, showered, and went off to bed. As I laid down and remembered the crazy experience I had just had. It felt so surreal but I knew it had truly happened. The thing that bothered me the most was what Kenny said to me last. That I was just a cock hungry whore and wanted to suck his dick. I knew I was gay and there was no way around that, but even worst I knew I was exactly the slut that Kenny had described me as.

 **End of part one**


	7. Chapter 7- Life's decisions

Waking up the next morning was one of the weirdest moments of my life. The memory of me sucking Kenny's dick resurfaced quickly and I felt shame like I had never felt before. I could not believe Kenny actually got me to suck him off and I immediately feared that he had let my secret out anyway. My paranoia got the best of me and I looked at my phone to see if anyone had messaged me. To my relief, no one had which slightly eased my fears. I was so caught up in my first sexual experience that I let Kenny do practically whatever he wanted to me. It was my fault that I was such a stupid slut and I should have fought and protested more than I did. I can tell myself that I wanted the process to be over with as soon as possible, but I knew how these things worked and Kenny would keep fucking with me until I found a way out of this. I hated that at the time part of me was actually wanting to suck his dick and now he knew that as well. I had thoroughly humiliated myself in front of Kenny because I could not keep my feelings under control. Luckily Kenny had not messaged me so I clung on to the hope that he was done with me, and I would not have to worry about behaving like some whore in front of him ever again.

I got ready for school like I normally did. I felt an unusual amount of depression and shame throughout my early morning preparations. I think yesterday had to have been the most regretful thing I have ever done in my life, and it did not help that Kenny was the one who had caused and witnessed it. I almost felt like I could not breathe at certain moments. I tried to keep my emotions hidden like I usually did, but I felt myself slipping and feared I would break down in tears or have a fit of anger at any moment. I was mad at Kenny for what he had made me do, and myself for actually doing it. While I ate breakfast with my mom and brother I tried to calm down and not think about what happened yesterday so I would not be asked any questions. I failed though because my mom seemingly took notice of my mood.

"Are you okay bubala," My mom asked with her voice filled with concerned.

"Yea," I reply meekly,"I am fine."

"Are you sure," My mother asks caringly.

"Yea,"Ike interjects after taking notice of my mood," You sound like someone you loved just died."

"I'm fine,"I insist fighting back the waves of emotions I am feeling,"I just had trouble sleeping."

"Ok baby," My mom says clearly not entirely convinced of what I just told her.

Ike just gives me a look I do not understand when I notice Token's limo pull up. I bid my family farewell as I leave the kitchen. I feel some paranoia resurface as I fear either Token or Stan had been tipped off about what I had done with Kenny yesterday. My fears dissipate as I get into the limo and the ride proceeds as it usually did. I thought after my secret had been discovered by someone that life going on as it usually did was weird, but this was a whole new level of fucked up. It almost felt like the universe itself was taunting me. I had sucked another guy off and had him blow his load on my face and my life was still just going on like it normally did. I always imagined the second I gave into my desires in any form that my life would be over. I thought that if my secret got out my life would just end, but here I was riding to school like I normally did. It almost made me feel angry that no one seemed to know or care about what I was going through. The ride went on for a bit and Stan suddenly started talking.

"So what do you guys have planned for thanksgiving," Stan asked.

"I'm going over to visit my girlfriends family for thanksgiving," Token responded in an exhausted voice.

"Ummm," I say unsure of what I plan to do," Not sure yet."

"Well Wendy is going to be busy with the school Thanksgiving event all day," Stan added as he yawned,"you're on the committee as well so are you going to be busy with it all day as well?"

"Probably not," I respond.

I feel a lot more comfortable now that Stan and Token are just chatting with me like they usually do. I keep trying to forget about what I did yesterday, but it is extremely difficult. Before we can continue our conversation we pull up into the school's driveway and depart from the Limo. I already ate breakfast at home today so I do not go to eat with Wendy and Stan this morning. I mostly just sit around in the schools center area where they have some seats for people to sit on during the morning all around. I look around reluctantly and am relieved to see that I can not spot Kenny anywhere. It appears he has chosen not to come to school today, or at least not on time. I usually do not like being by myself but in my current mindstate, I definitely want some time to my own thoughts. Although hearing the usual tone of conversation with Stan was nice, it was still very uncomfortable to be around a guy I have had feelings towards for so long now that I have given a guy head before. I try to stop thinking like some slut but I can not help it. Now that I have had some sexual experience I can not help but think way more about how Stan would feel in my mouth. I was so ashamed for having these thoughts so blatantly. In the past, I had only thought about it with a sense of bashfulness and now I felt so dirty.

I went through my morning classes like I usually did. A couple of my teachers noticed my drastic change in mood and had asked me privately what was wrong. Normally I was one of the first kids to ask questions and was always aware of what was going on, but now I was spaced out and only half paying attention to what the teachers were saying. It only bothered me that much more that what happened between me and Kenny was now affecting how I behaved in class, which in turn only got me to think about what happened even more. I told the teachers I was not feeling well and left it at that. Luckily none of the teachers felt like pressing the topic any further. I hoped Stan and Token had not noticed how I was feeling earlier. I did not need everyone having some form of intervention. I was fine I just needed some time to process what had just happened and try to avoid Kenny for the rest of my life.

Gym was unusually awkward for me. I have always been uncomfortable around other guys when they were changing, but with what happened yesterday I was feeling even more uncomfortable. I hated that part of me wanted to do more stuff like I did yesterday and felt ashamed. I had to fight back blushing as I made my way to the stalls and quickly changed. I hurried out of the locker room not bothering to talk, look, or acknowledge anyone else. I did not want to make how I was apparent to the guys in the locker room. I could not give into my desires ever again if I wanted to keep my dignity and emotions under control. I began to loathe Kenny and myself even more after I finally escaped the locker room.

After Coach made sure no one was still playing around in the locker room he made us do some stretches. Afterwards, he took us outside and explained we were playing football outside. For the most part, I was alieved because Stan would be preoccupied taking the game a little too seriously with his football team buddies he was with, but part of me wished he would console me and ask what was wrong. I knew I would not be able to handle it if Stan began prodding at what was wrong with me, so it was just wishful thinking that he could make me feel any better by talking to me.

The football game was pretty boring and ill-advised. Instead of dividing us up into teams the coach just kept two teams of people going against each other while everyone else walked around the football field. Occasionally he would swap it up and let a few people into one of the teams and force a few out, but for the most part, he had his dream teams going against each other. The students who were on the football team never were called off one of the teams to start walking, and that did include Stan. I noticed occasionally Clyde would stare at me for a bit when I glance at him. He was kept in the game about half of the time, but even when he was playing I would still catch him glancing at me. I should be feeling dirty for thinking about what I would like to do to guys, but for some reason, Clyde felt different. I actually did not feel ashamed and I did not know if it was because he was the one staring at me or if it was because I was just accepting who I was, but I could not do what I did with Kenny with anyone else. I had to stop caring about the possibility of Clyde, Stan, or anyone ever being into me, because if I did not then I would have to feel this way all over again would I not? Gym ended and I was in and out of the locker room before anyone really took notice.

I then headed towards the cafeteria for lunch and was relieved to see that Kenny still was not there. I did not know how I would feel seeing Kenny in a public place after what had happened and I did not want to figure out. I sat down after preparing my food and began eating. I was trying my best to just focus on eating when someone approached me.

"Hey Kyle," he said.

I looked up to see Craig Tucker standing to my right side. I remembered he and Kenny hung out sometimes and immediately feared that Kenny had told him about me.

"What do you want," I ask.

"What is going on with you and Kenny," Craig asks his with expression unchanging.

"What do you mean," I counter fearfully.

"Well one you got him lunch yesterday," Craig pointed out," and two he texted me that you two were catching up on old times when I called him yesterday."

I felt my skin grow cold. I was relieved that Craig's knowledge seemed limited, but the fact that Kenny felt confident enough to tell someone he and I were hanging out worried me. Everyone knew how Kenny and I were so it would definitely appear strange to anyone to hear the two of us were hanging out, and I had gotten lunch for him.

"Umm,"I say trying to come up with a response,"We were just hanging out is all," I lie.

"Yeah right," Craig says skeptically,"You two have not gotten along in forever."

I just roll my shoulders and get back to eating hoping he will leave me alone.

"Seriously Kenny almost missed work yesterday and I had to call to remind him," Craig added," What were you two up to that had Kenny pissed at me for interrupting."

"Look I don't have time to deal with a hundred questions leave me alone Craig," I snap.

Suddenly I feel myself being yanked up by Craig's strong arms and he grips me and turns me around until we are face to face.

"Listen I don't care if you and Kenny are sucking each other's dick like homo's,"Craig snarls,"But Kenny has been through a lot and does not need some spoiled brat distracting him from his job."

I feel fear with being handled so roughly. Craig looks like he really is pissed at me and I just close my eyes and flinch up.

"Alright just let me go," I plead.

Suddenly a teacher notice and threatens Craig to let me go or else. Craig lets me go and walks away. The teacher asks if I am alright and I tell him I am fine. The students at the nearby table are staring and whispering to each other. Craig just goes back to where his usual spot is and sits down. I notice Tweek looking like he is about to have a panic attack before Craig calms him down. I feel like Craig actually believes me and Kenny are fucking and he does not want someone he associates himself to be labeled a fag. I feel ashamed and insulted that Craig feels like I would be a bad influence on Kenny when one, he is the one forcing me to suck his dick, and two, I was doing much better than he was in far as live decisions were concerned. I had no idea Craig hated gays so much but seeing how he just talked to me it was apparent. It was weird considering he and Tweek were once in a form of relationship back in elementary school. Maybe he hated being forced into a relationship with another guy but adults in the town and has just manifested to hatred towards gay people altogether. Whatever the case I had to be sure to avoid Craig in the future. I hated him just as much as he hated me for what I could not control.

I went through the rest of my classes until I made it to the afterschool South Park High Thanksgiving Dinner Committee meeting. Wendy and a few others were already in the chairs waiting to discuss who would be doing what during the event. The meeting was about as normal as it always was and I had my thoughts on much more pressing issues then who would greet the families at the door. By the time the meeting was wrapping up I had been assigned to manage the sitting arrangement of the family's and Students who showed up with two other Committee members. Wendy would be supervising the whole thing and would probably spend all evening cleaning up afterwards and taking stock of what food was leftover. The survey would be mandatorily taken by classes tomorrow morning to see who was the meeting concluded and I went to walk out I was stopped by Wendy.

"Hey, Kyle on Thursday there will be only two or three kids helping me clean up and I was wondering if you could help," Wendy asked politely.

My mind was worried about something else entirely but I decided to answer Wendy's question.

"I do not know," I answer loosely as I go to walk out again.

"Well are you busy on Thursday," Wendy persisted.

"I might be,"I say as I walk out into the hallway only to be continuously followed by Wendy.

"Well I need to know this so I know whether or not to try and get someone else to help me," Wendy says in a slightly irritated voice.

"I don't know if I want to spend all Thanksgiving cleaning up after a bunch of people," I state.

"Look, Kyle," Wendy tells me in a super serious tone," The principal will be there later on to check on how the even went, and I have heard that those she sees helping with clean up after the events usually have an increased chance of joining the SPFAC."

I pause for a moment. The SPFAC or South Park Faculty Assistants Club are a group chosen by the principal who gets certain privileges that other students do not. Not only does it look good for colleges it also gives you other perks with certain teachers. Some teachers will not care if you come in a little late so long as you get good grades, and other teachers are more likely to take interest in your plans for your future. I knew I would be a part of that group eventually during my time at this school but to be hearing about it so soon made me ecstatic.

"You know what,"I say,"I will go unless something comes up."

"Good," Wendy says smiling brightly,"See you later Kyle."

I was happy that Wendy cared enough about me to let me in on this plan of hers. I was so hopeful that the both of us would be accepted into the SPFAC and was happy to have her as a friend. Even if she did have Stans' heart I did care for her. I was so glad that I was able to forget about Kenny if only for a moment. I just hoped he continued his trend and did not come to school on Wednesday.

The next day I was sitting in my first class of the day and that was advanced algebra. The rest of the class had gone to take the survey but I did not have to because I was on the committee. I was relieved this morning when there was no sight of Kenny during breakfast. Stan had asked me if I was feeling ok yesterday which made me happy that he cared but worried he would get too nosy. I told him I was feeling sick but now I was better and he left it alone. Soon the students came back and the class resumed. I went through my morning classes feeling better than I did yesterday. Kenny had not made any attempt to contact me and I felt like he had finally moved on. I was still worried about Craig but he had not made any further threat against me.

Once again it was time for me to go to the gym. I had a lot on my mind and as usual, I got to the stall where I changed before the locker room became crowded. I should be happy that I had a chance to join SPFAC so early, but I could not get over Kenny and what had happened. The worst part about it was that I wanted more cock. I knew I was going to have to push back those desires if I wanted to have any future outside of having sex all the time. That was what Kenny had done with his life. I suddenly remembered that he had a job and wondered how he found time to make it to his job with all the fucking he did.

I change into my gym clothes quickly and was exiting the stall when all of the sudden I felt myself being pushed back into the stall. Some guy had pushed me and I fell backwards onto the toilet. I heard him locking the stall door and immediately feared it was someone who wanted to kick my ass for whatever reason. When I looked at this guy I quickly recognized the orange parka and realized Kenny had once again shown up unexpectedly. He looked me in the eyes and gave me a mean spirited smirk as he ruffled my hair. I pulled away from his touch immediately feeling the memories of what had previously happened to me resurfacing. I remembered how it felt when he dry humped against my ass cheeks and how it felt when I crawled on my knees all over his greasy garage just to suck his salty dick. I remembered how it felt when he jizzed all over my face and I immediately started blushing. I hid my face in my arms as I tried to forget Kenny was even there. It stopped working when he began speaking.

"What the hell are you doing," He said chuckling at what I guess he thought was a funny pose.

"What are you a baby,"He said mockingly.

"just leave," I demand.

"If I close my eyes and pretend Kenny isn't there then he will disappear," Kenny said attempting to mimic my voice in a mocking tone.

"I don't want to talk to you right now," I state bitterly as I go to walk past him.

He grabs roughly and pecks my forehead. I look at him for a moment just to see the same mean-spirited mocking smile plastered to his face. I pushed away from him as he laughed at my feeble attempts to escape him. I hated feeling like I did not have control over a situation. It made me feel weak and powerless and embarrassed me. It also made me feel emotions I did not want to acknowledge.

"Look, girl," Kenny said raising his eyebrow," I understand you are coming to terms with being a cock whore, but right now all I want is a quick blowjob and I will be set."

"Hell no," I say in a loud voice,"I am not going through this again."

"Look, Kyle," Kenny says in an irritated voice,"This girl I was supposed to meet here at this damned school flaked on me, and then I remembered that you were an option and decided to give you some more of what I know you love."

"I don't love you," I spit at him in a disgusted tone.

"Yea I know, but you love my meat," Kenny says in a lecherous tone as he grips his crotch suggestively.

"Look I'm not in the mood to blackmail you," Kenny says,"So just blow me so I can leave this shithole."

"No," I say in defiance.

"Fine let's do this the hard way," Kenny grumbles.

I try to struggle as Kenny forces me onto my knees with one hand and fishes his cock out of his pants with the other. He begins rubbing it on my face and I struggle not to fall into a trance, but I know I do want to suck the large rod being presented in front of me. I know I should not give into this again, but his cock is so large and plum that I can not resist. I take the tip of his cock in my mouth and began sucking. I knew I should yell rape or try harder to flee, but I did not want the increasing amount of guys outside to think I was weird. Kenny did have evidence that I was gay so what choice did I really have in the end. I know I was only justifying sucking Kenny off again, and that I was so dick crazy that I would suck off someone like Kenny. I felt ashamed of myself as I heard guys talking in the background. Part of me wished they would all line up to feed me their dicks, but I knew I needed to fight off those desires. I was already giving Kenny head again and from the looks of it, he was enjoying it. I was not sure if Kenny got off more on the sensation of having his dick sucked or the fact that it was someone he despised was doing it. Honestly, it was probably both, knowing how Kenny was, and I just took more of his dick in my mouth.

"There's a good girl," Kenny cooed as he began thrusting.

He forced more and more of his large cock down my throat. I began gagging and trying to back off his cock to catch some air, but Kenny grabbed my head and held it in place as he began thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth. I tried backing up but soon felt the back of my head hit the wall of the stall. Kenny forced his cock deep into my throat despite my gurgled protest as I started to tear up. He was not even looking at me at this point as he fucked my face. He had his legs on either side of my face as he fucked my face against the wall and he was soon moaning and panting. My throat was sore from the constant gagging, but there was no sign of relieve as he sped up and went balls deep down my throat. I felt his plump balls resting on my chin begin to spasm. My nose was pressed into his pubic hair and I got a good whiff of his teenage hormones. Suddenly he came in my throat and I felt it surging through his cock and filling my belly. He began pulling out of my throat only to shoot his last few loads into my mouth.

"Hope you like the taste slut," He moaned into my ear,"I enjoyed feeding ya."

I went to spit his cock out of my mouth only to have him stop me.

"Clean me off first," He demanded.

I licked around his cock head getting all the semen off of it and his shaft as he patted my head almost affectionately. Without thinking, I swallowed the rest of his salty load.

"Oh wow," Kenny said bemused," You like the taste of my cum too huh."

"What no I.,"I say in a flustered voice.

"Relax I already know you're a cock whore and I plan to feed you more often," Kenny said playfully.

"Just leave me the fuck alone," I demand as I begin fighting back tears.

"No," Kenny says bitterly," You always act like your better than me even though your the one who likes to suck cock."

I turn away from Kenny not wanting to look at him.

"You should just be grateful that I don't out you to everyone including your boy crush Stan," Kenny said in a threatening voice.

"Fuck you," I whisper.

I stay frozen in the same spot for a couple moments before suddenly I hear the stall door being pushed against. The weak latch lock snaps off and Clyde comes tumbling into my surprise. I immediately fear that my life is over when I notice that Kenny has vanished. I look and see his shoes in the neighboring stall. I guess he crawled out like he did last time. Clyde looks embarrassed when he sees me hunched over in the opposite corner of the stall.

"Oh shit sorry Kyle," Clyde said,"you're usually gone by now."

I blushed as my eyes met with Clyde's and I quickly got up and hid my arousal between my legs. Clyde seemed to notice how disturbed I looked because his face immediately turned to that of concern.

"Dude are you okay," Clyde asked,"You look like you just got molested."

I could not believe how observant Clyde was and immediately felt embarrassed that it was so obvious what had just happened. I had to lie though because I was too embarrassed by the idea of anyone knowing what Kenny had been doing to me. The fact that I had just had my mouth used by Kenny did not help me feel any more comfortable.

"I'm fine," I say," I just was in a hurry to get out of here."

"Ok man," Clyde said,"Oh yeah and take this."

Clyde handed me a small candy looking thing and I took it reluctantly and gave him a confused look. For a moment I thought he smelled Kenny's loud on my breath and was about to freak out before he explained.

"Your voice sounded a little sore," He said with a shrug.

I was relieved before I realized Kenny's fucking of my throat had made it sore and was filled with embarrassment once more. I blushed and quickly walked out of the stall leaving Clyde to play around with his friends. Clyde had just given me a confused look of his own as he watched how quickly I walked out of the locker room. I heard the coach yelling for the kids to get out of the locker rooms so I hurried along. I put the cough drop in my mouth and hoped it would disguise the smell of cum coming from it so I would not have to suffer any further humiliation. Fortunately, Kenny had seemingly disappeared because I did not see him during the rest of gym class. It felt maddening to have someone just show up and molest my face just to have them disappear as if nothing had happened.

I waited in fear and embarrassment as I went through the rest of my school day. The thought of Kenny popping up out of nowhere asking for another blowjob terrified me, and although I hate to admit it part of me was aroused by the idea. I had to fight these desires off before I make an even bigger fool of myself. I had already given into them again when Kenny showed up in my stall and now I had virtually no confidence that I could turn Kenny down if he asked me to do anything sexually motivated with him. I was a whore and I knew deep down it would come back to bite me in my ass.

As I made it to my last class I was relieved to see Kenny was not there. Luckily Craig had also not gotten into any further altercations with me. So I was feeling somewhat relieved. Deep down though my mind and body were in a frenzy. I kept thinking back to what Kenny had made me do in the locker room. I worried that someone might have seen or heard us and would soon be spreading gossip around about the red headed whore who blew Kenny Mccormick. I hoped Clyde had not noticed anything incriminating when he was pushed through the stall door by one of his 'friends', but part of me almost wanted him to see what a slut I was. It was perverted and humiliating and I had to keep myself under control. I have always believed in mind over matter and I was just gonna have to stand strong against these urges I was having.

Later on in the afternoon, I was at my house winding down after getting home from school. Usually, I would be looking up porn on my computer by now, but recent events had put me out of the mood. I was feeling pent up because I had not ejaculated in a while, but remembering what had been recently happening between me and Kenny immediately shut down any will I had to masturbate.

Tomorrow was thanksgiving and was a big day for me. I could stay with Wendy even after I was done with my assignment and hope to get into the principal's good graces. That would make me happy and hopefully give me something to distract myself with so I could stop thinking about Kenny's cock.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and I picked it up to see I had gotten a message from Stan.

 _Hey, Wendy won't be showing up to my families or hanging out with me later tomorrow, So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some?_

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I read the message. I was so happy that he finally was asking me to hang out in Wendy's stead. I was kind of upset that it was only because she had turned him down. She had chosen to pursue her furthering her education rather than spending time with Stan, and honestly, I was not sure if I should follow her lead or not. Stan only ever wanted to hang out with me when Wendy was doing something else. Even though my obsession with Stan had grown over the years and even now I love him in so many different ways I am unsure if I even should go to Stan's for thanksgiving. I had waited years of my life for him to take interest in me and he clearly was never going to do so. After what has happened between me and Kenny I was feeling really embarrassed that I ever thought Stan would take interest in me. I was a slut and I am sure Stan would be disgusted by me if he found out about my true nature.

Suddenly my phone once more buzzed letting me know someone else had messaged me. This time, it was from Kenny.

 _Yo, I need you to come over here tomorrow sweety, I wanna give your ass what it's been cravin ;)_

Kenny's message had the opposite effect on me and I felt a mixture of shame, fear, and unfortunately lust. I hated to admit it but part of me was sexually thrilled at the idea of letting Kenny have his way with me again. I think that years of holding back my sexuality was causing my lust to overflow like a water from a dam that just burst. It was weird but me suddenly acting on some of my urges was causing me to see my relationship with Stan differently. Originally I had a typical romantic interest with Stan, but now that I had some sexual experiences with someone, albeit someone I sort of despised, I was beginning to realise how stupid I was to just wait for Stan to suddenly develop a gay side. I did not want to spend thanksgiving with Kenny out of fear of furthering my embarrassment. I had already behaved like a slut for Kenny's enjoyment and I think I needed to put a stop to that. I know Kenny will probably blackmail me, but maybe I could just try to ignore him and not respond to him till he forgets about me and goes back to fucking trashy girls. Honestly, though I was unsure of how I was gonna deal with Kenny.

I then realized I had basically four options for what to do after I was done with the thanksgiving event tomorrow. I could do what would be best for my future and help Wendy pick up after the event. I could spend another day hoping Stan will suddenly develop romantic feelings for me, or maybe it would just be spending time with someone who I considered to be my best friend. I could also go to that party that Clyde had invited me to, although I was unsure of what his feelings were for me I could at least give a relationship that was not tainted by hatred or friendship a chance. Then the option that I was almost sure I was going to be coerced into one way or the other. Which was going to Kenny's house after the event. I may be a cock whore like Kenny described but I think I needed to at least restore some of my dignity. Would ditching Kenny tomorrow do that or would it only push Kenny to ruin my life. Which would fuck up my chances with pretty much everything in life. I guess I would have to wait to see what happens Thanksgiving.


	8. Chapter 8- The Thanksgiving Choice

Thanksgiving morning came quickly as I awoke from slumber. I had gone to bed with a lot on my mind but for the moment I just wanted to eat breakfast. There was no school today, although I was still going to have to stop by South Park High to help with the thanksgiving dinner. Despite its name, it was more of a lunch seeing how it occurred between one and three in the afternoon, but that was the schedule due to the fact that a lot of the staff and others had actually dinners planned with their families tonight. This event was mostly for the less wealthy residents and student of South Park. I hated to say it but I always had a distaste for the poorer people in South Park. Obviously due to their seemingly old homophobic ways and Kenny's family was not helping their reputation any.

I was not due to at school until twelve so I had most of the morning to myself. I ate breakfast with my family who were all present due to it being a holiday. My family did not make a big deal about thanksgiving like a lot of other families did, and my mom had decided to have a date night with dad. They rarely did that kind of thing so I assumed it would be good for them. I guess my mom just assumed I would eat thanksgiving at the school or something because she had not seemed to have taken interest in how I was going to eat tonight. On the bright side, it did leave my schedule open for doing other things.

My 'choices' for what I was going to do with my thanksgiving evening were weighing heavily on my mind. I definitely did not want to go to Kenny's and make a slut out of myself again. I hated being demeaned in such a way by someone like him and it was taking a toll on my mind. I almost did not know what I wanted to do anymore. Kenny had thrown my entire world upset down. I never thought I would actually be engaging in sexual activities with another guy, and least of all with someone like Kenny Mccormick. I did once have the hope that Stan and I could start something, but even then I found it very hard to picture me sucking him off or something else that was lewd like that. The worst part about this was that I was letting Kenny interfere with my innermost thoughts and that needed to stop before I lose my mind.

I spent the time before I had to head off to the high school watching television with my family. Some kids show that Ike liked was on and my parents and I were tolerating it. Ike was heading off to Ruby's place for Thanksgiving. I was slightly worried about my little brother going over to Craig's house but I could not tell him that because he would think I was being weird. Craig did not have any issues with my brother, I think, so I think he would be fine going over there. I was so paranoid that Kenny would leak the information he knew about me to someone or that he had already done so. I was afraid eventually it would reach my family and I would have to deal with their reactions to me being gay. I do not think my parents would kick me out or anything, but I was still worried about them treating me differently. Ike, on the other hand, was completely unpredictable and I could not help but imagine a worst case scenario where he ends up never wanting to be seen with me in public due to shame. I was not sure if Kenny had told Craig anything about me, but I just had to hope that he did not.

It was eleven thirty in the morning when I began my walk to school. Usually, I would just car pool with Stan in Token's limo but they did not have to go to school today. I usually do not have to walk to school so it is mildly annoying having to after just driving for some time. I knew Stan would never love me and I should definitely move on, but I could not help but still have feelings for him. I should not even bother wasting time spending Thanksgiving with him while expecting him to suddenly grab me and pull me into a romantic embrace. I would go as I still viewed him as my best friend, but for my secrets sake I should go to Kenny's and for my education, I should stay after the event with Wendy. Stan might be a little mad at me for not showing up, but he did the same thing at Bebe's party so I was sure he would get over it.

I eventually made it to South Park High just a few minutes before twelve. I entered the unusually desolate building as I made my way to the cafeteria. When I arrived in the cafeteria there were only a few other students on the Thanksgiving committee. Wendy, a couple of seniors, and a junior to be precise. Wendy noticed my arrival and smiled as she made her way over to me.

"Kyle so glad you made it on time," Wendy complimented.

"Yea where is everyone else," I ask.

"They will probably arrive soon just help us get the tables and chairs set up," Wendy demanded politely.

The next half hour was spent with us setting up tables and chairs based on the number of people who said they were coming on the surveys. It was a surprisingly low number likely due to most students not wanting to go to something that was more akin to a charity event. We set up a few extra tables just in case some people suddenly decided to come. We set up some plain white table cloths and put aside series of tables for the food and plastic utensils. A few more committee members showed up and thankfully almost everyone was here. We were only missing a few staff as the time neared one p.m.

Wendy began getting everyone in their positions as the food was suddenly brought out. It was nothing top fancy as we did not have a big budget, but it did have enough to feed a lot of people. The food almost surprised me by its quality. The committee members responsible for cooking clearly had done their jobs surprisingly well. Although they did supposedly have help from the school's culinary club. I was honestly a little hungry at the sight of food, but Wendy had instructed us not to go sampling and that we had our own food for us in the kitchen section of the cafeteria that we could have a go at once this event was over. I only had to handle the guest for the first hour of the event before I was relieved by someone. Then I could eat some if I felt like it. I felt sorry for a couple of committee members because the person who was supposed to replace them after an hour was not here yet. Wendy assumed they thought they could come in late and replace the people they were supposed to at two instead of coming earlier like they were supposed to. Everyone soon got into the appropriate position as the families began arriving.

The first few families who showed up looked surprisingly common and I felt kind of bad for picturing a bunch of hillbillies showing up in overalls. I was assuming the families to the tables on the right side of the cafeteria while a junior assigned some families on the left side. Most of the families listened to me and sat where I wanted to, but then a couple of students started showing up who had not come with any families and were just sitting wherever they wanted. I kept telling them to sit where all the students who had not brought their families were being seated, and although most of them listened to me there were a few who were a little more protestant than others. One of the football team members even called me by my nickname which was girly which made me feel much more uncomfortable than it usually did. Yet another sign of Kenny's taint on my life. A family or two would also occasionally sit down somewhere they were not supposed to. One dad did make a good point when he questioned why it mattered where they sat and I could not come up with a good answer so I just told him so it would be more orderly. It is true that having everyone sit where they wanted would lead to people not being able to sit down with their families later on so it was a good idea for us to keep some organization, but friends were having trouble sitting with each other due to the way we were separating mostly based on family. I looked over to my junior counterpart and saw they were letting friends sit together so I relented and started doing the same, which made the families and students way less fussy with me.

The tables were about a third of the way full when some more trashy families started arriving. I did not want to be mean but a lot of the families who started arriving were basically hillbillies. They were way harder to work with and were a lot ruder. Many of them had some odd sense of entitlement even though this event was being provided by public education. Some of the families who started showing up had way too many members. I think one freshmen girl brought her whole family as I saw a group of around twelve people, most of them adults, showed up. I think I saw one of them spit in the corner and felt repulsed by the sight. Another sight quickly got my attention and had my stomach churning even more. I saw Kenny Mccormick with his parents and brother walk through the doorway of the cafeteria. I had hoped I would not run into Kenny here, but it looks like any hopes of that were going out the window. I was especially scared that he had told his family about me considering how intimate he and his dad had gotten. If Kenny's dad felt comfortable talking to Kenny about the proper way to screw gay kids then I was fairly certain they would not have a sense of bashfulness when it came down to who was being fucked. I noticed Kenny was leading his family around and knew he was the one who had brought his family here. Kenny saw me and lead his family directly towards the right side of the lunchroom meaning I was going to have to assign them seats.

Kenny was clearly doing this to fuck with me. I guessed he heard that I was on the committee and decided to see if I was there so he could fuck with me, or if his family had just forced him to take them to the school's dinner and he was just delighted to see the guy he had been tormenting for the last couple of days. I tried to avoid Kenny as he approached me with his family in tow. I stressing out so much that I felt like running out of the cafeteria. There was a real chance Kenny had told his family about me or at least one or two of them, and with the present company at this event, I did not feel like being called a fag. It was not hard for me to imagine some of the rednecks around here ganging up on me and beating me up. Right now Kenny was in his element with people of a similar mindset and it scared the fuck out of me.

"Hey Kyle fancy meeting you here," Kenny said sarcastically.

Kenny's family was right behind him and I felt my heart skip a beat. Kenny's eyes made contact with my own and I immediately looked away. Kenny had a hungry look in his eyes, and his face altogether looked extremely pleased and sadistic. He knew what effect he was having on me and he enjoyed every minute of it. It seems to be around his kin only served to fuel his arrogance. Luckily his family seemed not to notice me either way, so either Kenny had not told them anything or they were just not bringing it up for some reason. I still felt uncomfortable as I directed them to their spots. Surprisingly they were more cooperative than some of the other families, but that was likely because Kenny seemed to be leading them.

His family's clothing was even more torn then Kenny's were. His mom looked to have a resting pissed off face going on for whatever reason and his dad looked to be a little out of it. I assumed he had been drinking or doing something worst. His brother was eagerly looking at the table where all the food was. From my knowledge, Kenny's brother had dropped out of high school sometime in tenth grade. I wondered if he had gotten a job like Kenny did. I hated to admit it but Kenny's brother was fairly attractive, although quite dirty, but the last thing I needed to do was involve myself with Kenny any further, although that may be harder than it seems.

As I went to sit them down in their spots Kenny suddenly protested.

"Hey can we have a window seat," Kenny asked in a mockingly sweet accent.

"Sorry I have to fill the seat in a certain order," I replied calmly.

"Let me guess because of Wendy, you know it would be nice if you got off of Wendy's dick for one moment of your life," Kenny said quietly but mockingly.

"Kenny just take your seats like everyone else is," I say demandingly.

"You know instead of Wendy's dick how about you come hop on mine," Kenny snickered while he did a few short pelvic thrusts suggestively.

I blushed and felt embarrassed as my eyes scanned the room to see if anyone had noticed what Kenny had said. I was clearly overreacting but for some reason, I felt like he had outed me for a moment, but then I realized to everyone else it was just an average crude remark. The only people who knew its deeper meaning were Kenny and me. Even his family seemed oblivious which likely meant that they also did not know what Kenny had been doing to me. I wondered if Kenny had made up that story about his father talking to him about gay kids.

"Jesus Kenny let's just take accept our seats so we can get to eating," His mother snapped.

"Yea," His brother added.

Kenny looked pissed off at the interruption as he clearly was enjoying the inside joke going on between the two of us.

"Fine ma," Kenny said in a huff as he sat down with his family allowing me to get back to my assignment.

Luckily I only had to be here ten more minutes then it was time for me to switch out and when that happened I could leave. I could also just stay in the kitchen and wait for Kenny to leave if I wanted to help Wendy clean up afterward. The event did begin to get a little hectic as people began sitting wherever and swapping seats. Some people were even complaining about having their seats stolen by someone when they went up to get food. Overall the event was turning into a mess so Wendy and a senior girl came out of the kitchen and started helping me and the junior get these people organized. Just as I was in the final few minutes of my shift Kenny approached me out of the blue.

"What do you want Kenny," I asked bitterly as he approached me.

I felt a little more comfortable now that the crowd in the cafeteria was so massive that there was a bunch of white noise to keep us from making a scene by talking.

"Relax buttercup," Kenny snickered,"I just wanna know what you're going to be wearing when you come over to my house tonight."

"Don't bring that up here," I whisper in a hoarse voice.

"Ahh someone is a shy slut," Kenny coos mockingly as he pinches my nose.

I pull away and glare at Kenny. I can't believe he is being so confident around so many people. Luckily no one seems to notice in the hordes of people.

"Kenny cut it out," I demand.

"Look just wear the thong ok," Kenny states simply.

"Shut up," I snap as I start to blush.

"You won't be talking like that when I am drilling your ass tonight," Kenny whispers as he walks past me and slaps my ass.

I look around and this time, only a little girl seemed to have noticed Kenny slapping my ass. I blush from embarrassment as I hear Wendy announcing that the shift change is happening. I am relieved and look back to notice the little girl is gone. Hopefully, she does not go around telling anyone, but judging from her age she is in kindergarten so I should be fine. I head to the back relieved that my shift is over and think about what I am gonna do.

Wendy is not here because she is busy helping the new people who just started with seating assignment avoid getting trampled. I normally would automatically do what is best for my education, but now I was in no mood to stay here any longer. I walk out through the back door of the kitchen and walk to the front of the school. I think for a moment about heading back in and helping Wendy clean up. I did not feel like trying to get into SPFAC right now so I just walked away and began heading home.

I got home around two in the afternoon and to my surprise my house was empty. I figured mom, dad, and Ike had already headed out. I plopped down on our couch and thought about going to Kenny's tonight. I did not want to go and I definitely did not want to wear that thong again. My mind suddenly rushed to the thong. After that first day with Kenny, I had totally lost track of where it was. What if my mom or someone else found it. How the hell would I even explain that to them. I guess I would try to tell them I had a girl over, but they probably would not buy that. I ran upstairs into my room and dug around in my hamper. I was relieved to find the thong buried in there. I guess I just subconsciously put the panties when I stripped off the rest of my clothes. I cursed myself for forgetting something so incriminating. I was also grateful my mother had started making me keep my own hamper and do my own laundry during the summer.

I don't know what I will do with the rest of my day. I should probably go to Kenny's to keep him from leaking my secret, assuming he has not already. Maybe I should just stay home and not do anything. I suddenly remember that Clyde had invited me to a party today and thought about going. I immediately decided against it. I was becoming more and more certain that Clyde was into me at least to some extent, but I was tired of chasing potential lovers after my years trying with Stan, and Kenny had made me so ashamed of myself that I could not bare to think about getting it on with another guy. Even if Clyde was looking at me with the look that Stan gave Wendy. My mind froze as I remembered how he had looked at me back at the arcade. There was a look almost identical to the look Stan had given Wendy. That's where I had seen the look before. I blushed as my mind was invaded by perverted thoughts about Clyde and me. I was certain at this moment Clyde really was into me for whatever reason, but still, I could not risk Kenny letting my secret out so I had to go to Kenny's tonight. Even though hooking up with Clyde would make me happy, at least I think it would, I had to go to Kenny's tonight just to be used as a fuck toy. I felt a little torn between the two options.

I stayed there for an hour considering my options. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I feared Kenny texting me to hurry on over, but when I checked it I saw it was a message from Clyde.

 _So... coming to Alexis's party or what?_

I paused for a moment and collected my thoughts. Then after letting out a heavy breath I replied.

 _Sure_

I had decided to go to Alexis's party rather than suffer further torment from Kenny. Sure he could reveal my secret to people and show them that video and although my life could very well end from it I did not care at that moment. On the bright side if Kenny did tell people I was gay and showed them the video he had of me I could just shrug it off and point out that he was the one who was creeping around my house. My biggest fear was if he told people I had sucked his penis. I would definitely have to deny that so everyone would at least not assume I was a slut. Besides Kenny probably would not bring up the fact that another guy blew him. I decided to leave things up to fate and attempt to stand up to Kenny. Hopefully he would take the message and leave me alone from now on, and hopefully, I do not come to regret this decision.

I had to wait a couple more hours before the party started, but the moment the time began approaching I was on my way. I put on some fresh loosely fitting clothing when I looked at the thong in my hamper. I don not know what led me to do it, but for some reason, I put the thong on in place of my boxer briefs. I looked in my mirror and felt so dirty as I imagined Clyde seeing me with these on. I suddenly snapped out of my trance and realized I was getting ahead of myself. I put on the rest of my clothes not bothering to take the thong off. I knew I was a slut but I simply could not help myself. I felt embarrassed to be wearing something so inappropriate under my pants, but I also felt excited. I did not know what to expect at that party, and for all, I know Clyde was just being overly friendly with me, but me pursuing a relationship with someone new felt empowering. Kenny had made me feel like I had no control over my sexuality and now I was choosing to go to a party with Clyde rather than take any further abuse. Honestly, I felt better than I had all week.

The sun had just set as I arrived at Alexis's house. Though it would be more appropriate to call it a small manor. There were already a shit ton of students their mostly seniors and juniors. I had heard that a lot of students did not plan on going to school tomorrow because of this party. Now that I was here I could clearly see why. The house was tucked away a bit into the hills of South Park where all the wealthier families lived, including Token, and there was a wide space between each of the large houses so the odds of us disturbing neighbors was low. Music was blasting throughout the front yard. Senior boys and girls were making out like animals and I saw kegs of beer just out on the front porch and several people helping themselves. I was wondering if I was even going to be able to find Clyde in this mess. Luckily he texted me.

 _I'm almost there... wait for me in the front okay_

I felt extremely nervous about this whole thing. I usually went to small scale party's like Bebe's, and I was not used to going to parties that went full on batshit crazy. I noticed some kids were jumping off of the second floor's balcony and landing on a small trampoline. I also saw some people smoking pot through the windows which is something that I had only seen when I went to the wrong building at our school and ended up walking into to some senior guys passing around a bong. They did not see me and I slipped away, but it was an awful surprise for my first week of school.

Suddenly I saw Clyde approaching on the sidewalk. I was really uncomfortable because I had never intentionally gone to a party with the intention of hooking up with someone apart from Stan. What made it weirder was that I did not know Clyde as well and part of me feared he was trying to pull some joke on me, but I decided to bury my paranoia and try and have some fun before I have to deal with a Kenny who did not get what he wanted. Clyde hardly looked at me and looked kind of nervous himself. I think part of him was surprised by me actually spending time with him. It was funny that all it took to lead up to this moment was a game of spin the bottle.

There was an extremely awkward moment when he and I were face to face. We had seen each other in the gym before, but this was the first time we had ever made any effort to hang out with each other. Clyde looked nervous but he just gave me his usual child-like smile.

"So we heading in," Clyde questioned me.

"yea let's go," I say trying to ease the tension.

Clyde and I walked side by side through the front yard. We approached the front porch where we found the front door to be wide open. Clyde went ahead first and I followed his lead. The entrance room of the house was a large room with stairs leading up on each side and branching halls in three directions. I followed Clyde down one of the hallways as he led to what appeared to be a kitchen. The kitchen was stocked with the most alcohol I had ever seen in my life. There were a few students already drinking and then I noticed none other than Alexis herself drinking a martini while sitting at the kitchen's bar. Clyde approached her and I was unsure where this was going but I followed anyway.

"Hey Donovan," Alexis greeted while she kissed him on his cheek.

Clyde just blushed a little and smiled at her. If Clyde was Stan I probably would have been jealous, but I did not know Clyde well enough to have any intense feelings towards him. Right now I guess I was just exploring possibilities.

"Nice to see you to Alexis," Clyde said.

"So who's this," Alexis questioned pointed towards me.

Me and Clyde both struggle to answer first and Alexis gives us a weird look. Finally, I get the answer out.

"friends," I say firmly.

"Just friends...," Alexis questions while raising her eyebrows.

I struggled to come up with a response to her question. Clyde just lets out a nervous laugh.

"Stop teasing," Clyde told Alexis.

"Sorry," Alexis laughed," I just love fucking with you freshmen your so sensitive."

"Ok, Alexis is the party starting or what," Clyde questioned eagerly.

"We can start it now if you want cutey," Alexis says as she gives Clyde's butt a squeeze.

Clyde lets out a surprised yelp and pushes her arm away while laughing. That actually did make me a little jealous of Alexis.

"Im ready for some fun," Clyde said," So hurry up."

"Fine," Alexis said,"Let us get this party started."

I soon found myself riding with a Clyde, Alexis, and a group of seniors to go get the 'entertainment' as the seniors had been putting it. I did not know anyone in this vehicle apart from Clyde and Alexis. Alexis had just stepped away from her house leaving it entirely in the hands of the party goers which is something that Bebe would have never done. She was clearly on some next level shit and I was somewhat worried. Alexis was driving and Clyde and I were in the back with this extremely promiscuous senior girl. She was practically giving Clyde a lap dance which he was clearly enjoying. He had an excited look on his face as he would occasionally grind his crotch against the large girl who was practically sitting in his lap. It was crazy that these seniors were cool with their friend giving a freshman a lap dance. She had her arms wrapped around Alexis's seat and would occasionally peer over her shoulder to give her directions, and then she would go to sit back down only to stop short of Clyde's lap. Clyde's arousal was evident and I tried not to look but I was having trouble. Clyde then made eye contact with me and looked at me with a nervous look and shrugged his shoulders. Did he actually know that I was jealous of this chick or was he just a surprised as I was? Probably the latter now that I thought about it. I hated to admit it but I wished I could give guys a lap dance as shamelessly as she did.

Then something happened that threw me off guard. The girl moved to the right as Clyde gave me a pouted at me. He clearly did not want the girl to stop. She was now peering over both the front seats directly in front of me. Then she started sitting down and giving me a lap dance much to my surprise. I started blushing, not from arousal but from embarrassment, as she began repeating the actions she had done on Clyde. It made me extremely uncomfortable and I felt desperate to escape. With Clyde to my right and a senior guy to my right I was screwed. I felt like crying because she was just reminding me of how not straight I was. My eyes made contact with Clyde's and he gave me a confused look. He clearly did not understand what I was going through, no one did, and that is why I had pretty much given up on the dream of finding someone who would love me the way I loved Stan. Then Clyde's expression change as though he had just realized something. He looked really sympathetic towards me in a way I had never seen anyone do before. Part of me was scared because it appeared as though Clyde had just realized I was gay.

"Clare, get off of him," the guy to my right suddenly said breaking me out of thought.

"Oh sorry about that," the girl known as Clare said as she winked at me.

She went over to the guy on my right and started making out with him. I wondered if she was dating him or if she was just loose with guys. We soon arrived at the location where Alexis got out and gave this one guy money and got a box in return. It was obviously heavy but she managed to put it in the trunk and we were soon on the way back to her house.

When we arrived back at Alexis's house it was already night and it appeared that the party had multiplied in her absence. There were now hordes fo people all over her property and it was hard for her to pull into her house's garage. I looked over to Clyde who just gave me a child-like smirk in response. Did he actually know I was gay at this point and how did he feel about it if he did? I feared being trapped in another situation like Stan, or even worse another situation like Kenny. From the garage, we re-entered Alexis's house to be greeted by a living room full of people. The music was blasting but for some reason, people were still attempting to watch television. There were people talking all around us and it was hard to make out anything.

The group and I just followed Alexis as she made her way back to her kitchen. All of the seniors got a refill and Alexis handed Clyde and me red solo cups.

"You guys have to start drinking eventually," Alexis said as she began texting on her phone.

I was unsure about trying alcohol considering my mother would not approve of it, and I was honestly a little afraid of the substance. When I saw Clyde relent and start drinking I decided I did not want to be the odd man out and started drinking some myself. Clyde and I were mostly inseparable for the next hour and went practically everywhere together. I do not know if it was just me, Clyde, or the both of us, but for some reason we could not stay apart from one another. It was weird drinking for the first time in my life. It was not as bad as I thought it would be and it made me loosen up and extremely calmed nerves. I would occasionally catch Clyde glancing at me with a puzzled look on his face and wondered once more if Clyde actually liked me or was just curious.

While having a generally good time at the party Clyde and me eventually found ourselves in Alexis's bedroom with the kids from earlier. There were also some other kids there, mostly juniors by the looks of them. A lot of the freshmen were probably at home with their families and I wondered if none of the students here had any plans with their families, or maybe they had already eaten dinner or something. Alexis soon came back from her private bathroom, something I wish I had, and said that it was time. The girl called Clare from earlier locked Alexis's bedroom door and I wondered what was going on. I looked over to Clyde who looked mildly confused but seemed to be ok with whatever was happening.

"Ok guys we are going to play strip spin the bottle is that ok with all of you," Alexis questioned with eagerness in her voice.

Everyone agreed and I did so too. Normally I would be nervous but right now I felt so relaxed that I was cool with anything.

The game was between Alexis, Clare, two other girls, the senior guy from earlier, Clyde, and myself. I was not quite sure of the games rules but I watched at Alexis spun first with her bottle landing on the senior guy. Clare timed it and the two had to make out for a solid minute. The game went on until one of the girls chickened out on kissing Clare and had to take her top off leaving her bra exposed. Clyde was clearly enjoying this game as he had already made out with two of the girls and now had seen one's bra. I noticed Clyde's pants tenting and realized that Clyde got wood easily. It soon was my turn and I thought that there was no way in hell it would land on Clyde again. It didn't and I was forced to make out with one of the girls for a solid minute. She was taking the lead as I fought back the urge to push her away. I kind of just fell into after a while and accepted it, but was still relieved when it was over. Clyde just gave me a knowing smirk and punched my shoulder lightly. He definitely knew I was gay, and although whether he liked me back or not was debatable, it was nice having someone be cool with it. Not in the way Kenny was cool with it, though. I immediately buried the thoughts of Kenny I had just had not wanting to remember him at this moment.

The game went on and part of me wanted to make out with Clyde so bad. The senior guy had a chance but chickened out forcing him to remove his shirt. Clyde was not the one who chickened out so he got to keep his shirt. I had already made out with two other girls, including Alexis herself and was getting tired of this game. Then Clyde spun and landed on me. The girls would win either way, either one of us would have to remove some clothing or we would have to make out. Seeing how he and I looked at each other though it was definitely going to be the latter. Clyde and I made out to the senior guy's surprise, but to the girls' excitement. It was so much better than last time. Instead of feeling embarrassed I felt eager for more. I was actually enjoying Clyde thrusting his tongue into my face as he and I went all out. I felt Clyde's arousal on my knee and wished I could fish it out and start sucking on it right there, but that would be taking things way too far. The make out session started going on for a little too long. Even though Clyde and I were enjoying it, we both were looking around skeptically.

"How much longer do they got," Questioned the senior guy.

"Oh they have been done for a minute now," Alexis revealed.

Clyde and I broke up as the girls started laughing.

"That was kind of messed up," The senior guy said while giving Alexis a disproving look.

"I know, but I could not help myself, Reeds," Alexis stated shrugging her shoulder,"Let's launch them now."

The guy known as Reeds nodded at Alexis as we were led from her bedroom to the balcony. Clyde was right by my side and I noticed he was blushing. It was unusual for him to be like that and I noticed that I was blushing. We looked at each other and let out a small laugh and smiled. Clyde then had a hungry look to him which was more akin to what Kenny would have. He looked like he was about to start making out with me as an explosion interrupted our thoughts.

Fireworks began launching from the box that Alexis had gotten. Part of me was worried that Alexis did not know what she was doing, but I decided to trust her and Reeds. I layed down on the balconies love seat just to have Clyde join me. The balcony was almost empty apart from Alexis's group, but they appeared to be focused on the fireworks. Clyde and eye share a look as he goes to make out with me.

"You guys enjoying the show," Alexis suddenly questions.

Me and Clyde pull away and Alexis suddenly notices that we were moving towards eachother. Alexis then looks at me and I quickly look away. I look back to see her looking off the balconly smiling. I did not know much about Alexis, apart from her being extremely popular. I just had to hope Clyde and I did not just fuck up.


	9. Chapter 9- Kenny's Plot

I woke up the next day with a slight headache. I remembered I had drank for the first time ever the night prior and figured that was the cause. I remembered having fun but a lot of the specifics of what had happened last night escaped me. I had school today and I had never been more tempted to skip in my entire life. I looked over at the clock to discover I had woken up a half hour later than I usually did. I could make it to school still, but it would be cutting it close.

As I hurry to get ready I get lost in thought as I recall what happened last night. I glance behind my bed and check to see if the thong is still there. I had decided last night that I needed to keep better track of them so I had stuffed them under my mattress behind my bed. I was relieved that in my drunken state I had left them where I intended to. I had such a great time with Clyde and the other kids. I would not even consider the few time I had to kiss girls to be too bad, and making out with Clyde more than made up for it. Looking back on the strip spin the bottle game we played I could not help but imagine if I had been forced to strip down to my thong in front of all those people. The thought excited my perverted little mind as I fantasized about Clyde catching me such a naughty thing. I was somewhat worried about Alexis seeing Clyde and me going in for an embrace. Maybe she thought nothing of it but if she did then she could easily spread rumors due to her popularity. From what I heard she usually left sophomores and freshmen alone when it came to shit talking and I just had to hoped she stayed true to that.

I went downstairs after preparing for school and went to eat the breakfast my mom had prepared when I hear a honking outside. I realized I was going to have to eat breakfast at school as I waved goodbye to my mother and brother and went outside to catch my ride to school. Once I got into Token's limo I noticed Stan looking more awake than usual and Token was sleeping by the look of things.

"Hey," Stan greeted.

"Hey," I said back.

"I noticed you have not read any of my messages since yesterday,"Stan pointed out,"What were you doing?"

Stan's sudden question caught me off guard. I was not used to being interrogated so early and I was still recovering from the partying I had done last night. Once I had decided to go to the party I put my phone on mute so I would not notice if Kenny messaged me, I guess I forgot that I would be unaware if anyone else tried messaging me as well. I perhaps got a little too caught up in expressing my opposition to Kenny that I failed to realize that I was cutting myself off from everyone else at that moment.

It had been worth it, though. I still remember watching the fireworks with Clyde fondly last night. Honestly, if I had not decided to go to school today I might have stayed at the party longer, but even I had my limits and skipping school was a no go. Clyde seemed slightly upset at me leaving but seemed to understand. It was the kind of feelings I wish Stan would convey to me. Although, he did seem like he wanted to see me yesterday so maybe I should not be so tough on Stan for not behaving like a love interest, and instead just accept him as my best friend and leave it at that.

"Oh sorry I went to a party," I answered honestly.

"Really," Stan said surprised.

"yep," I confirm.

"Whose party," Stan questioned.

Stan and I went back and forth for a while as I explained to him that I had gone to Alexis's party and had fun with the people there. I did not feel comfortable with telling Stan I had drunk last night. He had asked me to drink with him in the past and I had turned him down adamantly so I did not want him to feel jealous that I just went out and did it on a whim. I also left most of the parts about Clyde out only mentioning that he was there as well. I told him I watched some fireworks and that was it. Judging by the way he reacted to the conversation he was mostly ok, but he did seem a little jealous and I could not help but feel like I had betrayed him in a way. I did not want to be mean but just like me, when he ditched me for Wendy, he would have to move past it. Stan did seem contempt and stopped asking me questions as we neared the school.

Suddenly I received a text message from Kenny and I immediately knew what it was going to be about. I also realized that Kenny had sent me an entire series of messages last night along with Stan. I decided to check the old messages first to gauge how he was feeling. The oldest one that went unreceived by myself I opened first.

 _Hurry up and head on over_

I knew it was only going to get worst as I read the messages in order.

 _It's eleven and you aren't here sucking my dick, what's going on?_

I could not believe how arrogant Kenny was as I read on.

 _Ok it says you aren't even gettin these u better not be ignoring me_

 _Seriously where the fuck are you Kyle?_

 _Ok bitch do what you want tonight, I got your number, and to think I was going to start easing up on you._

I seriously doubted Kenny had any intention of 'easing up' on me. He was getting way to much joy out of my torment. I continued reading the last few messages he had sent me.

 _I heard you went to a party, probably sucked a lot of cock there huh princess._

 _Yea I probably done got you addicted and you needed more_

 _Fucking gay ass slut_

 _Fuck it im gonna go to bed if you don't answer me tomorrow I guess I will stop by school and give you another snack._

I was now done with all the messages he had sent me last night now I just had to read the one he had just sent me. I was honestly regretting going to the party a little. Not because I actually believed Kenny would lighten up, but rather I had no idea he would take such heavy offense to me no showing up to his place. I guess he had a sense of pride or at least disliked not getting to nut inside someone. With baited breath, I read Kenny's most recent message.

 _Feel like answering me now?_

Before I could even think about the question another message popped up.

 _I see you have finally gotten my messages you fucking whore how many guys were sticking it up your ass?_

I honestly considered ignoring Kenny once more, but out of fear of him showing up in school in person I decided to respond.

 _I did not have sex last night Kenny that's your thing._

 _Oh please I know that the only reason you would turn me down was for more cocks_ Kenny responded

 _You do not fucking know me_ I respond

 _Oh are you sure about that, when you were on my bed moaning as I grinded against you, you were pretty honest with me_ Kenny responded

I immediately felt shame from my behavior when I was at Kenny's house. I do not know what came over me when I head confessed all those embarrassing things to Kenny, but I knew eventually Kenny would use it against me. He knew who I had crushes on and it concerned me.

 _Leave me the fuck alone Kenny, I don't wanna play these games with you anymore_ I replied

 _Your the one who fucked up Kyle, When I tell you to come over to my place you come over to my place, you made me look bad_ Kenny replied

 _How did I make you look bad_ I respond

 _It doesn't matter, I will set you straight will soon kay cocksucker_ Kenny replied

 _I am done_ I respond

I am not sure if I should be scared of Kenny or proud of myself for sticking up for myself. It was really confusing and I hoped that Kenny would not show the video he had of me to everyone, but I was growing increasingly confident Kenny would not do so. It was weird that he had not done it immediately, but I guess there was something keeping him from ruining my life. Maybe he did not want to be called a fag for taking a video of another guy jerking off or something, or maybe he preferred using me for sex although I had no idea why. It sickened me that deep down I enjoyed being looked at as an object and used by Kenny. Someone deep down it turned me on that Kenny treated me like some skanky girl he just met and it scared me. Kenny did not respond for a bit and as we neared our school Stan spoke to me.

"Are you alright," Stan asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, why," I ask back.

"You just look a little one edge," Stan says.

"I am fine, just thinking about having to deal with debate club later," I lie as I exit the Limo.

As I eat breakfast with Stan and Wendy part of me wonders what Kenny meant before he stopped responding to me. I could come up with a few ideas for what Kenny had in mind in order to 'set me straight' and none of them were appealing. It was super weird and troubling how he just stopped responding after leaving such a vague text. I worried that he might show up to my stall during gym class again.

Wendy did not even bring up the fact that I did not show up after the Thanksgiving event was over to help her out. I wondered if she even noticed I was not there, and if she did why did it seem that she did not care in the least. I was unsure how to feel about this, but for now, I just wrote it off as it being too early for Wendy to really address anything. For now, I focused my anxiety on what Kenny had planned.

I made it through my morning classes while considering my options about what to do during gym class. Kenny had already invaded my privacy several times and when it came time to go to gym class I decided to change in a different stall then I normally did. This would not guarantee anything, but it would make me feel safer.

As I walked through the locker room towards the stalls I realized there was an extreme lack of senior and juniors here today, in fact, all throughout today I have noticed that they seemed to have chosen to ditch school today. This was likely due to thanksgiving and Alexis's huge party last night.

I changed quickly in the foreign and turned around and let out a relief to see that Kenny had not appeared. I walked out of the stall and made my way through the locker roomer relieved that Kenny had not shown up today. I was still worried about what Kenny had planned, but for now, I felt resecured. I did not want to acknowledge it but the part of me that was a cock hungry slut kind of was disappointed. I don't know why I felt two different feelings towards what was happening between Kenny and me, but I had to choose the one that was best for me. It may be nice to just give into my lust, but it was way to risky to do so with Kenny because I could not trust him. That was basically what it boiled down to.

For some reason, Clyde felt different than Kenny. Do not get me wrong deep down I really wanted him to fuck my brains out, and I was less ashamed to admit that since Clyde was not a total asshole like Kenny. Clyde also seemed to actually like me back which is something I have never seen before. It was so nice having someone who actually wanted me and I actually enjoyed seeing him. It was not some hopeless unrequited romance like what I had with Stan. It was not some heartless face fucking like it was with Kenny. It was something I had never gone through before and it made me happy, or at least felt like it did.

As we went through are warm ups I was disappointed to see that Clyde was also not here today. He likely stayed up late at Alexis's and ditched school today like the seniors and juniors did. I realized I had begun to become attached to Clyde and felt disappointed with myself for never getting to know him as much as I could of in the past. The most I knew about Clyde was that he was on the basketball team and was super sweet. Right now I needed to get to know Clyde if I wanted our relationship to be something more than heartless lust like mine and Kenny's relationship. It hurt to even think about what Kenny and I had as a relationship. I am sure Kenny no way in hell viewed it that way himself.

School had let out and I found myself in debate club. The club met every other Friday and only consisted of around twelve to thirteen students. The only ones I really knew were Wendy and Cartman. Cartman was insufferable as hell, especially during debate club. A lot of students had left and I considered joining them, but I could not let my pride go and Cartman was not going to force me out of a club I liked. Wendy and I both could not stand him, and luckily for me, Wendy took on the most debates with Cartman. Today though I had a debate scheduled with him and as if I did not have enough shit to deal with already.

Cartman had chosen a particularly retarded debate subject, which was whether or not the earth was flat. I, of course, was on the side of the earth being round. The fact that Cartman was arguing that the earth was flat would be funny to me if he was not actually successfully getting two members of the club actually questioning if the earth was round. I knew cartman did not actually think that the earth was flat or even cared either way, but he did enjoy making me suffer through such a moronic debate. He did it the same way he did all of his debates. He made any argument possible in order to win debates even the most retarded illogical nonsense. He also got some enjoyment out of convincing people of his bullshit, and sometimes I seriously worried about what would happen if Cartman got his words inside the heads of some impressionable poor people.

I was grateful when the club was finally over and Cartman was the first one out the door. I grabbed my bag and prepared to go outside and meet up with Stan and Token who are outside waiting for me. Wendy suddenly approaches me with a purposeful look on her face.

"Hey Kyle," Wendy said in a questioning tone.

"What's up," I reply.

"What happened to you yesterday," Wendy asked.

I was expecting Wendy to ask me why I did not stay after the event to get on the principal's good side. It was kind of surprising that she waited until the end of the day to bring it up.

"Sorry I just had other plans," I answer simply.

Wendy gives me a questioning look. Clearly, she wanted a longer explanation than that, but I guess she relented and decided to not pry any further.

"Yea the principal did not show up," Wendy said with a chuckle,"So I guess it did not matter much anyway."

"That's too bad," I say,"You definitely deserve to be of SPFAC."

"Thanks, Kyle," Wendy says,"I will just have to wait like everyone else it seems."

Wendy and I bid farewell to one another as I made my way to the front of the school.

The ride home was uneventful but I was relieved that Kenny had not shown up during school. I was always so overwhelmed whenever he and I were together in person. I do not know exactly why but when I get home I feel so much safer. I feel as though Kenny can not do anything to me while I'm at my home. Which is obviously not entirely true considering that he had broken through my window with ease, but maybe it is because I felt more empowered in my own home. Whatever the case is it was just comforting that I was done with having to worry about Kenny ambushing me at school now that the weekend was starting. I was also excited about what all I could go out and do with Clyde. I was not sure if Clyde would want to hang out tonight, but knowing him he would probably go to Bebe's on Friday. I checked the phone and was sort of disappointed that Clyde had not messaged me as of yet. Stan was not going to be able to hang out tonight because he and Token had a football game tomorrow night. They wanted to be fully prepared and their coach wanted them to swing by the school early on Saturday for some reason.

I laid down on my comfortable bed as I usually did when I wanted to get lost in fantasies. I imagined what it would be like having a sweet and caring boyfriend. I was not sure if Clyde fit that mold perfectly, but it was still fun to fantasize about. My perfect boyfriend fantasies were almost as bad as my slutty ones. Not only were they super cheesy and unrealistic. It was also melodramatic and overly campy, which made me feel like some prepubescent girl. I did not care at the moment as I imagined me and Clyde going on some romantic date and just as I began to fall into my fantasies my mind was invaded by some dirty thoughts, and not the kind that I was ok with. I imagined being fucked roughly by Kenny as he yanked my hair. I immediately dispelled the fantasy as soon as I started having it. It was not healthy for me to think of someone like Kenny in such a way and would only lead to trouble. I only wished that at least my hard on would not betray how truly turned on I was.

Suddenly there was a knock on my bedroom door, and I quickly hid my arousal.

"Who is it," I asked.

"It's me," I hear Ike respond.

"What do you want," I ask.

Ike is pretty independent and rarely goes out of his way to talk to me. Unless he needs help with his homework or wants me to help him get into an R rated movie, and if my mother ever asked I would deny the latter.

"To talk for a moment," Ike answers with seriousness in his voice.

"Uhh sure come in," I respond accepting his request.

Ike enters my room and looks kind of nervous. He approaches my bed as I sit up to speak to him face to face. He looks like he has something to tell me, but is having trouble coming up with the words. He gives me a sympathetic look for a moment as if he feels sorry for me and I wonder what has gotten into him. He soon finds the courage to begin speaking.

"Kyle um,"Ike says with an uneasy voice,"I know that..."

He stops himself and looks down to the floor as if he can not bring himself to say what he wants. I try to make him feel more comfortable by talking first in the hopes that it will make him calm down and tell me what he needs to tell me. He sits down on the opposite side of my bed and looks me in the eyes. He gives me a look as though he was sorry for some wrong he had inflicted on me. I begin to wonder what has gotten him acting so strange when he just blurts it out.

"I know your gay," He yelps and quickly looks away from me in embarrassment.

I freeze up and feel as though someone has just shot me in the head. It takes me a moment to register what Ike just said. I can not believe that Ike just said he knew I was gay. Surely I had to have misheard him. Judging from his reaction to telling me, though, he had said exactly what I thought he did. I never imagined Ike would just tell me this out of the blue and began wondering if that asshole Kenny had something to do with Ike finding out when Ike continued speaking.

"It has been pretty obvious for a while now," Ike says in a sad voice.

I feel slightly relieved that Kenny seemingly had nothing to do with this as I begin tearing up. Ike looks me in the eyes again. He does not look how I feared he would in this situation. He was not embarrassed by me or disgusted he just looked sympathetic and caring. Despite only being adopted he was a lot like our mother in that way. I would deny it like I alway imagined I would when faced with this situation, but I could not because my brother was doing it in a way I did not expect. He was being nice and trying to come to terms with me, albeit out of the blue, and I could not just throw his emotional outburst in his face by denying it. It felt like a dam inside of me was breaking as emotions I had not felt since realizing I was gay came bubbling up. I let out a cry and began weeping into my pillow not wanting my little brother to see his big brother in such a sad state.

"I am ok with it," Ike said,"You're my brother and always will be and I love you."

Ike gives me a quick hug from behind as I grab him and hold him close. I never imagined it would feel so good to come out to someone I cared about in a platonic way. I let out a nervous laugh as we separated our embrace. It was kind of hard to look Ike in the face after he had just got me to open up about my sexuality but it did make me feel better to see that he was pretty accepting of me.

"Was it really that obvious," I say as I wipe tears from my face.

"Well yeah," Ike said with a nervous laugh," Mom and dad know too."

I was blown away by the fact that mom and dad knew that I was gay. I clearly was not doing a good job of hiding my sexuality at all and wondered if everyone saw through me as easily as my family did. My mother always seemed to assume that I was going to find some and girl in college so I was fairly confused by what Ike was telling me.

"They... do," I say questioningly.

"Well they kind of figured," Ike said honestly.

"But mom told dad if you were gay then you would tell them when you were ready to, and not to push you," Ike informed.

That honestly did sound like our mom. It felt so much better knowing that my family would have my back even if I was gay. It made me feel like I almost could just come out and everything would be ok. I also felt less worried about Kenny. So what if I was gay and he had a video of me jerking off to gay porn. It would not be so tough living with it. I could move on with my life afterwards. I felt like Kenny had far less power over me as my confidence began growing thanks to Ike and my parents.

"So you pushed me," I joked as Ike hit my shoulder playfully.

"Well your friend Kenny sent me a text message asking me if you have been questioning your sexuality, and I told him if you had come out to him and he just lol'd and told me to tell you to text him later," Ike informed me.

I immediately felt Kenny reasserting control in my mind. I once again feared him telling random people about me. It was odd that he gave my brother such an odd question that would make him question my sexuality if he was not already fairly aware that I was gay. Then Ike just responded asking Kenny if I had come out to him, which is unintentionally just as bad as what Kenny had done. In the end, both of them took and risk of letting some sensitive information slide. I was pissed at Kenny and felt like punching his face in for getting my brother involved. My brother took notice of my change in mood.

"Oh shit," Ike said remorsefully,"Did I just out you to your friend."

"no, no," I said trying to comfort him,"Kenny already knew..."

"Oh thank god," Ike said relieved.

"Just be more careful for now on," I told Ike.

"Yea I will," Ike said punching his fist into his palm, "Let me know if anyone gives you a hard time."

I laughed at Ike's gesture as he left my room. He was tougher than I was at his age and would undoubtfully surpass me in strength in anther year or so. I guess my lack of strength was one of the indicators to him I was gay.

I remembered how Kenny had risked outing me to Ike and felt my rage boil once more. I was going to text him right now and let him know we were finished. He may have a video proving I'm gay and sure I would rather avoid being outed, but now I knew I could deal with it. I was still worried he would out me as something even worst, a slut, but I would just have to deny ever sucking him off or doing anything with him. I was finally going to take back the part of my life I had allowed Kenny to begin taking advantage of. I sent a message to Kenny's phone.

 _What the fuck did you text my little brother for_

I waited a couple minutes for a reply from Kenny. Then my phone buzzed and Kenny had responded to my message.

 _Relax I only told him, for now_

 _Look I am done with you, stay away from my family and delete that video I don't care if you out me anymore._ I responded

 _Really being outed as gay won't bother you_ Kenny replied

 _Not as much as I thought it would_ I responded

 _Well shit, power to you princess, but your okay with everyone knowing how you followed me around on your knees sucking me off_ Kenny replied

 _That never happened_ I responded

I had to start denying what Kenny had done to me even in text messages. Kenny could not have an ounce of evidence that I ever did anything with him. It was one thing to be gay, another thing to be a slut and a whole lot of something else to be a slut for Kenny Mccormick.

 _I see what your doing_ Kenny replied

 _What do you mean_ I respond

 _You have come to terms with being gay, but don't want to admit to being a little cum slut who sucked the cock of someone like me_ Kenny responded

 _Okay, that's cool we are done talking._ I reply

With this, I intend to end the conversation. Kenny may have been right about me not wanting people to know I was a slut, but in the end, it would come down to my word versus his. At least that's what I thought before I got the pictures and a new video. The pictures were of me face down in his bed wearing slutty clothing. I really did look like a girl but anyone who knew me would easily recognize me by hair alone. He even had a few pictures of me completely naked. I shudder as I remember how his cell phone had ringed while he was hot dogging me. The video was some shitty camera that Kenny had rigged up in his garage at his workplace. The video clearly showed me sucking him off from various angles. I know got the real purpose as to why Kenny had me moving around. I looked like I was desperate to get Kenny off. I felt dread like I never have before as my plan came crashing down right in front of my eyes.

 _I guess we have an understanding now?_ Kenny replied

It only drilled home the message that the dirty slut in the video and pictures is not who I wanted to be. It was not who I could be if I wanted to have any respectable future. I missed how Clyde had kissed me during the party last night and wished I would have just stayed at Bebe's party and kept playing spin the bottle with him originally. Then I never would have ruined Kenny's chances with that preppy chick and in turn have him threaten to ruin my life. That did not matter because now I had to keep him from leaking these pictures and the video if I ever wanted to have a normal relationship with Clyde without him knowing my true slutty self.


	10. Chapter 10- Kenny goes all the way

I had to find a way to prevent Kenny from leaking those photos and that video. I had pleaded with him to delete them and made several offers. I told him I would give him my next allowance of three hundred dollars and he turned it down. I had never felt so cornered and desperate in my entire life.

 _Kenny, just tell me what you want and I will give it to you_ I texted him

 _Oh sorry princess, but nothing is worth giving up the opportunity to ram my junk up your snobby ass._ Kenny replies

 _You're forcing me into this, this is rape_ I reply

 _You can't rape the willin :/_ Kenny replies

I did not know why Kenny was so adamant about continuing what he had been doing to me. I did not know if it was his lust, his desire for vengeance, or a little of both that kept him wishing to torment me. It blew my mind that a guy who was known to have fucked as many women as Kenny was choosing to continue using me to relieve his sexual tension. I guess it got him off, even more, to be doing it to someone he hated which was honestly disturbing.

 _Seriously wouldn't you rather be fucking some random chick rather than me? Just take the three hundred and leave me alone._ I reply

 _I'm getting some pussy still, lol you think you alone are blowing me? Anyway, it is fun seeing someone like you kissing my cockhead so that's my reason._ Kenny replied

 _Your sick and perverted_ I reply

 _That's if funny coming from a guy who had another dudes cock in his mouth, but I ain't judging you princess. If you like cock you like cock can't help that. Although it is extremely funny to think about you being the proper kid you are sucking dick ain't it? Anyway, I am done talking to you for today if you want to keep these photos and that new video between the two of us I would recommend you come by my house early tomorrow._ Kenny replied

 _I don't want to do this anymore_ I replied

 _Just have fun tonight and come by early tomorrow and be prepared to stay the night or else_ Kenny replied

I was not sure if I should be happy that I had another day before I had to deal with Kenny, or just be focusing on how I was supposed to get out of my new predicament. I did not even want to think about anything involving Kenny anymore, but I had no choice at this point but to think about it. It had just got increasingly worst and just when I thought I would be able to distance myself from Kenny he pulls another stunt and reveals that he has, even more, dirt on me. I do not know what I did to Kenny that made him want to do this to me. He had gone far beyond revenge at this point and I wondered if he ever planned to leave me alone. The worst part about this was that I knew deep down I was turned on by being blackmailed and forced to be Kenny's fuck toy and I felt disgusted with myself.

I laid in my bed dreading what I was going to have to do tomorrow. Not only did Kenny want me to come over to his place, but he also expected me to stay over there for a night. I was lucky his family was not home last time I went over and I did not want them to see me and make assumptions about my relationship with Kenny. If his father was really how Kenny described then I was definitely not looking forward to him realizing I was gay. I hated how unpredictable less wealthy people were. They had a lesser sense of shame and modesty and it worried me. Suddenly my phone went off again and I immediately feared that Kenny was continuing his conversation with me, but when I looked at the phone I saw the message was from and unknown caller.

 _Hey I want to talk to you, add me on your contacts_ The anonymous person texted

 _Who are you_ I reply

It's me Alexis :) She replied

After discovering who it was I was relatively surprised that someone as popular as Alexis wanted to talk to me. I added her however not wanting to offend her by turning her down.

 _Ok, like, come by my place like now_ Alexis texted me

 _Why_ I replied

 _Just come over here plsss_ Alexis replied

 _um.. ok_ I reply

I begin getting ready to head out and it is weird leaving my room after having such an emotional scene with my brother. I hear his television in his room and assume he is watching television or playing a video game. It was relieving to see that things were going to be mostly the same even though he knew I was gay. I guess I over fantasized about the worst case scenario that it took me by shock to see things proceeding so normally. I went out my door and began my walk towards Alexis's place. I did not know what she wanted and part of me was nervous about the whole thing, but I decided it would at least distract me from thinking about Kenny for at least a little while.

The house in uncharacteristically abandoned compared to when I last saw it. I approached the elegant front door which was now closed and nervously rung the doorbell. I did not know what Alexis had planned but I guess I would soon find out. It only took a moment after ringing the doorbell for a guy resembling a butler answered the door. I had known Alexis's family was wealthy but having a butler was pushing it.

"Uh... I'm here to see Alexis," I said nervously.

The butler gave me a disinterested look and just ushered me in. From there he let me find my way to her bedroom and I guessed he assumed I already knew where it was.

I found Alexis sitting on her bed with ear buds in her ears listening to music. She did not notice me at first until I closed her bedroom door behind me. Once she noticed me she immediately looked pleased she took her ear buds out and walked over to me. It was extremely awkward because Alexis did not even speak to me, instead she just grabbed me with a surprising amount of strength and through me on her bed. I began freaking out wondering what in the fuck was going on as I saw Alexis approaching me with a determined look in her eyes. I began backing up away from her in a panic.

"Alexis what the fuck are you doing," I said frantically.

"Come on Kyle don't you wanna fuck," Alexis said licking her lips.

She eventually had me backed into the back part of her bed and was now straddling me. It reminded me of my helplessness around Kenny and I felt like I was going to start crying. It was even worst because even the gay perverted side of me could not find any enjoyment in this situation. When Alexis noticed how I looked she backed up and her face changed instantly from determination to delight.

"I fucking knew it," She declared.

I was dumbfounded as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. Alexis looked extremely pleased with herself as though she had discovered a new species or something.

"What just happened," I questioned nervously.

"I just figured you out is what," Alexis said victoriously.

"What do you mean," I replied nervously.

"Your gay is what I mean," Alexis said with a smirk as she kissed my cheek.

I backed away in fear and shock and fell off her bed. I could not believe or really understand what the hell was happening. Alexis called me over to her house tried to have sex with me and was now declaring me gay.

"I'm not...," I struggle to say before Alexis interrupts me.

"Oh don't try to deny it I saw how you were with Clyde and what I just did only proved it," Alexis said joyfully.

I realized she could end my reputation with just words whereas Kenny would actually have to show people. That was the power of high school popularity I guess and I immediately realized I had to keep her from telling anyone.

"Please don't tell anyone," I pleaded.

Alexis gave me a sad look similar to my brothers before running up to me and pulling me off the ground. She pulled me into a bear hug and began jumping up and down. I don't think she noticed my face was literally rubbing up against her breast and I don't think she cared. She was letting out a girly eee as she squished me against her body.

"Oh my god your so adorable," Alexis said,"don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks," I said as she finally released me.

I had trouble looking her in the eye and it felt strange that someone else now knew I was gay. The shock value was beginning to decrease, but I was still worried about what Alexis wanted exactly.

"I just love boy x boy," Alexis exclaimed," I always wanted to meet a full blown gay guy and now I have."

"Is this why you wanted me to come over," I asked nervously," just to meet a gay guy?"

"Well yeah," Alexis admitted," barely anyone is out of the closet in my grade and it would not have worked with Clyde."

"What about Clyde," I questioned.

"Well I think he might swing both ways," Alexis stated,"but I know he would fuck me given the chance so I would not be able to confirm he was gay the same way I confirmed you."

"Wait a minute," Alexis suddenly exclaimed as if she had remembered something," You and Clyde, have you two fucked yet?"

"What... no," I said defensively.

"You like Clyde don't ya," Alexis teased.

"No... I mean yes... what does it matter," I say as I feel my cheeks redden.

"Oh my god your blushing," Alexis screams joyfully,"You do like him."

"Alexis this is making me uncomfortable," I protest.

"Ooooh I'm sorry," Alexis apologizes,"I got carried away, but you can go on home now."

Alexis escorted me to her front door as I bid farewell to the gay obsessed senior girl.

"Thanks for being cool about this," I tell her as I laugh nervously.

"It's ok cutey," Alexis said endearingly,"and I'll let you and Clyde know if I ever plan to get some people together to have some more fun," Alexis said with a wink as she closed her door.

I got home later that night thinking about Alexis. I was grateful that she was seemingly going to keep my sexuality a secret, but was also curious about her weird obsession with boy x boy. I guessed it was just something akin to straight guys wanting to see two girls going at it, but it did seem to be slightly more geared towards the cuteness factor. Whatever the case she has only reminded me that I was really into Clyde and that in turn only reminded me of my whole ordeal with Kenny. I did not want Clyde to know I was a slut because for all I know he wanted someone a little more clean than that. I had to go to Kenny's early tomorrow and stay over there for the night. Maybe I could find some way out of this tomorrow.

I woke up reluctantly the next morning. I wish I could just stay in bed all day and never have to face reality, but I guess I did not have much of a choice. I had to go to Kenny's house but I do not think I could take spending an entire day with him. What did he even have planned for all that time? I was going to have to go, but I needed to avoid doing any more sexually motivated things around Kenny or risk digging my hole deeper. I had informed my parents I was staying at Kenny's house today and at first, they were confused and reluctant, but after some talking, I had convinced them to let me go. Kenny had made it clear that excuses were not going to fly with him, so even though I hated doing it, I convinced my parents to let me stay over at Kenny's. I had not seen Ike since our conversation and I assumed he was at Ruby's or one of his friend's house. I bid farewell to my mother as I left the house. Even though my parents supposedly knew about me being gay they still acted the same way they always have. It was a little awkward seeing them after Ike informed me, but I adapted quickly. Ike had not told my parents that I knew they knew I was gay which I was grateful for since everyone else was suddenly finding out that I was gay. To think this all started with Kenny catching me jerking off to gay porn.

I made my way to Kenny's house and arrived to find that it was ,thankfully, as abandoned as it was last time I came here. All of the family's operating vehicles were gone so I assumed his brother and father were working. I approached the door as I felt my chance of leaving Kenny's clutches lessening and lessening. I felt like I was going down a one-way road with no way back, and for all that I knew, I might be doing just that.

I knocked on the door and heard a lot of commotion in the house. It sounded like stuff was getting knocked over and I heard Kenny yelling.

"I'll get it, mom," Kenny screamed.

I felt nervous upon realizing that Kenny's mom was here, but before I could even think about booking it out of there Kenny opened his door.

"Kyle," He said in an excited tone,"Come on in."

As I walked into the house I noticed Kenny's mom on the couch watching some game show. She did not seem to care about who had just entered her house and was just mesmerized by the television. I tried to avoid looking directly at Kenny like some rebellious child, but I could not help but notice he looked extremely and unusually pleased to see me here. He was eyeing me up as if he were thinking about what to do with me. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable that I was being looked at like some sex object by Kenny while his mom was just a few feet away.

"Well come on then," Kenny gestured to me as I followed him down the hallway to his bedroom.

I had brought a duffle bag with a spare set of clothes and the bare necessities for surviving at Kenny's house. Once I arrived in his room he snatched the bag out of my hand and through it over to the corner.

"Kenny what the fuck," I said angrily as I went to pick up the duffle bag.

"Just leave it there," Kenny said as he cut me off from getting the bag.

Kenny still looked excited but I also saw that he looked kind of pissed off. I was unsure as to why he was upset I was here was I not. I could not believe he would hold a grudge against me for not showing up during thanksgiving. I felt myself getting angry at Kenny for getting angry at me because I was the one going through hell, not him. Kenny suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder and pinned me down to his bed. He had the hungry look in his eyes I had become accustomed to, but this time, he also looked very pissed off and jealous. I had no idea why but Kenny actually looked jealous for some reason.

"Why the fuck didn't you come here thanksgiving," Kenny said bitterly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," I say angrily.

I felt his grip on my shoulders tighten until it started hurting me. I let out a yelp from the sudden pain and immediately felt fear like I had never before. Kenny had made me do a lot of things to him but never had I actually been this worried that he would actually cause physical harm to me.

"You better fucking answer me," He said harshly.

"I didn't want to see you anymore," I said bitterly.

"No, I know you're a cock hungry whore and the only reason you would pass this up," Kenny said as he pushed his crotch suggestively against my leg," was if you were chasing someone else's dick."

"That's bullshit," I say bitterly.

"Don't fucking lie to me you little bitch," Kenny said as he tightened his grip on my shoulders to a point where I was sure he was leaving a bruise.

I attempted to flail around and get him off of me, but he just tightened his grip and all my slaps seemed not to faze him. I considered yelling for help but I decided his mother would probably not give a shit if he was torturing me. This is why I hated these poor trashy white people with a passion. They had no morals or ethics and yet they are always the first to begin forcing theirs upon others.

"Kenny stop," I begged him.

"Just answer me," Kenny demanded.

"I wanted Clyde," I answered abruptly.

"Clyde?!" Kenny said clearly not suspecting that answer.

"Since when did you start getting close to that pipsqueak," Kenny questioned.

It was weird hearing Kenny calling Clyde a pipsqueak, but Clyde was probably the third smallest kid that I knew. With me being in second and Butters taking first place.

"He is nice unlike you," I say rubbing it in.

Suddenly Kenny lets go of my shoulders only to pick me up and throw me face first onto his bed. He comes up behind me after fishing around in his dresser for a bit and puts his knees on top of my legs as he pulls up my torso so that I am facing straight ahead with him right behind me.

"Do you honestly thin Donovan can give you what you want," Kenny says in a mocking tone.

"How do you know he has not already," I challenge him.

"Because your my fucking bitch, and I know you have an issue with showing your true nature," Kenny growls.

"Like it or not Kyle only I can really give you what you want," Kenny mocked.

"What's that," I respond bitterly.

"A rough fucking that makes your dick all wet, and someone to take charge and for once put you in your place, and someone who treats you like the cock sucker you are."

Suddenly Kenny pulls some alien fabric around my mouth preventing me from speaking. I try to talk only to make muffled noises as Kenny someone binds it to the back of my head. It takes me a while to realize that the fabric is one of his socks. I felt embarrassed to have some poor person's sock in my fucking mouth. I tried not to breathe because the fabric was also covering my nostrils, but eventually, I caved and did and a familiar smell of old semen, as well as fresh semen, hit my nose. I realized Kenny had stuffed the tissues he had cum in into the sock. I tried fighting off my arousal, but the humiliation and Kenny's dick juice that I was being forced to breathe in had me hard as a rock. I had not even noticed that Kenny had bound my arms behind my back as he pulled me up and pushed me down on my back. I heard Kenny snicker and realized he had noticed my hard on. I blushed at the total humiliation I was receiving and wished I could just vanish, but Kenny's snickers kept pulling me back into reality.

"See," Kenny snickered," You can't resist even the smell of my used tissues and you think that you need some bitch like Clyde."

Then something unexpected happened as I felt Kenny's shoe step on my hard on. I moaned as I tried to move, but his other leg was preventing me from kicking away. He began rubbing his sneaker along my hard on as I moaned into the jizz rag sock. He had a mischievous smirk on his face as he stroked my hard on with his shoe. I was tenting bad and all the sensations I was feeling at once began to make me buck my hips.

"Your such a slut," Kenny commented lustfully,"Getting off on smelling my dick juice and me rubbing your hard on through your pants with my shoe."

Kenny kept doing it with a delighted smirk on his face as I felt my orgasm approaching. The front of my jeans already had a wet spot from the precum Kenny had caused.

"Your dick is really not that impressive you know," Kenny commented only adding to my humiliation.

"It is so small but so sensitive, and I already got you wet as fuck," Kenny said as he noticed I was moments away from cumming.

"Oh your about to blow a wad in your jeans,"Kenny laughed lecherously," Go ahead girly."

At that moment as my humiliation reached all new heights I came in my pants right in front of Kenny because he had stepped on my erection. He pushed against it hard making me cum into my pubes and the waistband of my underwear. He laughed right at me as I hid my face. He removed his foot and wiped the precum off on some dirty clothes nearby. I wanted to run out at that moment, but in my current state, I could only start crying. Kenny had made me cum inside my pants in such a humiliating way that it was making me confront the fact that part of me was totally into it, and I knew that the weekend was just getting started.

After Kenny had a laugh he unbound me, but warned me against leaving. He noticed I was crying and his face immediately looked irritated.

"What the fuck are you crying for," Kenny questioned irritably.

"I'm not crying," I say in a sobbing voice as I wipe the obvious tears off my face.

"Oh no Kenny gave me a footjob," Kenny said in a voice mocking my own," Now I am gonna cry about it."

"Leave me alone," I yell.

"Sorry I forgot that you were on your period,"Kenny mocked,"Maybe I should get one of my mom's tampons and stick it up your ass."

I went quiet as I curled up on top of Kenny's bed. Kenny seemed relieved that I had stopped whining as he put it. I went to get up and change out of my cum soaked bottoms just to have Kenny stop me.

"Leave those on until tonight," Kenny said.

"Why," I questioned/.

"You don't want to get both sets of clothes dirty do ya," Kenny said half threateningly.

"Oh wait, shit, I forgot to tell you to bring the thong," Kenny said face palming.

"Actually, I brought it just in case you..." Before I could finish what I was saying Kenny interrupted.

"See," Kenny commented," You do like being a slut, I didn't even have to tell you to bring the thong, in fact, I bet you have worn it outside already," Kenny said in a surprisingly playful voice.

"Um well I..." I say blushing.

"Holy shit," Kenny exclaimed,"you're probably the biggest whore I have run across," Kenny laughed.

"Seriously almost all the other girls I have tried that with always threw the thongs away or gave them back to me," Kenny said patting my head," Why the fuck are you even fighting me at this point."

I realized there was some truth in Kenny's words, which is why I had to avoid him. I had to at all chances I got prevent him from bringing out my true dirty slutty self. I could not stand with the self-hatred I already felt, and I did not think I could handle the shame of being a slut like I truly am.

The next few hours I spent at Kenny's were unusually awkward. I was used to every moment being around Kenny as being molested constantly, but now he was behaving almost like we used to. For a moment it is actually heartbreaking. We watch a movie or two and play some video games, and of course, he occasionally remarks on my sexuality and what he has made me do, but for the most part, it is surprisingly pleasant. I even find myself taking jabs at his he-whore status, and instead of getting into a full blown argument he just counters with a jab at me. He shows me a few of his porno mags and gets into severe questioning regarding my sexuality. I try to block out the memory of what Kenny had just done to me, and what he had been doing. Maybe he was being honest when he said he wanted to ease up on me. No, I knew Kenny, He was a mean bastard and at this point, he was being nice just to fuck with me further. The second Kenny felt the urge to he would use me as a cum receptacle again, and I could not allow him to continue taking me down this road.

As we were playing a cheap video game on his PlayStation two I started being cold to Kenny. Kenny, in turn, dropped the charade and began behaving like his true self. We were playing a fighting game similar to Stan's but an older version as things came to a head. We were getting overly competitive with one another and eventually beat me to many times and I stopped playing. Kenny was almost demanding I continue before giving up and beginning the single player mode. He soon began having troubles beating some of the fights and blamed me for harshing his vibe. It made me laugh on the inside to think that Kenny believes I am the asshole here, especially since earlier he was the one who tied me up and stomped on my dick.

"Dammit Kyle I keep losing thanks to you," Kenny yelled.

At this point, his mom had also left the house so he and I were now yelling at one another since no one was home to stop us.

"Fuck you, maybe you just suck," I yelled back.

"You know what," Kenny said,"Get your ass over her and I'll give you something to suck."

"Fuck you," I protest.

"Alright let's see how your brother feels about seeing his big brother wearing girl's clothing while I hump his girly ass," Kenny threatened.

I glared at him as I approached him reluctantly. This day had been so strange and there were so many things going through my head, but at that moment I honestly felt like killing Kenny. I was not feeling slutty I was feeling prideful and scared. So when I saw Kenny pause the game and pull his zipper down I immediately felt shame that I let some white trash like Kenny treat me in such a way, and wondered what everyone I knew would think if they saw me like this.

"Get on your knees bitch and help me get in a better mood," Kenny said with lust in his voice.

I got to my knees expecting Kenny to whip his dick out only to be surprised to see him fish his big balls out of his boxers. Upon seeing his nuts I immediately feel some lust begin to wash over my body. I knew I should be ashamed like I was a mere moment ago, but upon seeing his testicles I could not help myself.

"Put my balls in your mouth as I play the game ok," Kenny said with a lecherous snicker.

I did as I was told and placed both of his balls in my mouth. They were so massive that they puffed out my cheeks slightly. I had to breathe through my nose. I could not see if Kenny was doing any better on the game that he was so focused on, but based on his smile I guessed he was at least doing better. I just sucked on his nuts for a couple minutes and noticed he had a full hard on in his pants. I looked up to him wondering when he was going to tell me to stop or move on or anything at this point.

"Just sit there and suck on my baby's," Kenny said lecherously as he patted my head with his hand,"They will be inside you later."

I felt my anxiety increase at Kenny's words and felt a part of my pride die. I sat there for nearly an hour just sucking on his balls. At this point my mouth was sore and Kenny just had a smirk on his face. After a bit, he finally sat up as his balls plopped out of my mouth. He then sat on my face as he rubbed his saliva coated nuts all over my face.

"Oh yea I won because of you," Kenny snickered," Now let me just mark you as my bitch so you don't go chasing every dick you see."

I feel immediate shame as Kenny continuously teabags my face. I don't even know if I want Clyde, Stan, or anyone anymore. Not because I want Kenny, but rather I fear anyone bringing out the side of me that enjoys having balls rubbing against his face.

The rest of the day was awkwardly quiet between the two of us. Eventually, Kenny's dad came back from work along with his brother and his mother and I expected to eat dinner with them. Apparently they did not sit down to eat, and usually only ended up eating leftovers. I was hungry and when I told Kenny he just snickered and said that my stomach would be full soon enough. A little later he did give me some cheap microwave pizza that I ate reluctantly.

Kenny's family hardly even seem to notice I was there. Kenny's parents clearly did not pay attention to who his son was close to nowadays, and his brother only made a remark that he had not seen me around in a while. At one point I swore his brother was looking at my ass as I feared to have the sibling's gang bang me.

It soon became late as Kenny instructed me to strip out of nowhere.

"Your parents just went to bed, and your brother is outside smoking," I protest.

"Look Kyle your not leaving me with blue balls again," Kenny said his voice laced with hunger,"Now get naked before I send the video of you crawling after my cock to Stan."

I reluctantly stripped down till I was fully naked. Kenny could see where my cum from earlier had stained my underwear and just laughed. Kenny told me to put the thong on and I regretted ever bringing it along with me. I put it on and noticed Kenny was fully hard again. Honestly, I did not know if Kenny was straight or bi or whatever. All I knew was that he really got enjoyment out of fucking me for whatever reason.

Soon Kenny had me on my knees as he got behind me. He already had his dick out and it looked to be pulsating. I wondered how long it had been since Kenny had shot a load. I was prepared to suck Kenny off again, but what he did was something I was not prepared for. I saw him pull out some lube from his dresser and he began rubbing it between my ass cheeks.

"Wait what are you doing," I said in a panicked tone.

"I said I was going to pound your ass," Kenny said lustfully," And that is just what I am going to do."

Kenny rubbed his thick rod across my ass crack once again hot dogging me. This time, there was lube so it slid easily. I was freaking out and did not know what to do. I was not prepared to loose my anal virginity, especially to someone like Kenny. I was scared and knew that if I defied Kenny he would just bring up the photos again. I knew pleading with him would not work so I was fucked. I felt Kenny using one of his hands to massaged my asshole as he slipped a finger in and I let out a small yelp. Kenny's other hand began massaging my hard on in the front of the thong.

"I have not nutted all day," Kenny whispered into my ear," I know you're going to love the feeling of my dick ramming your girly ass, and believe me I am going to enjoy getting my baby's into your belly, you asshole."

I could not believe that Kenny still believed I was the asshole in this situation when he was literally about to fuck me. I did not have much time to think about it as Kenny inserted more fingers into my ass and began stretching it out. I let out a moan and he just snickered. Soon I felt his dick head pressing against my ass hole. He slowly pressed in until the tip of his cock was inside of me. Kenny let out a moan of himself as he suddenly plunged inside me without any warning. He had to have plunged at least half of his enormous dick inside of me as he let out a moan. I yelped loudly only to have Kenny's lube covered hand cover my mouth.

"Don't go waking my parents up," Kenny said.

"Also if my brother finds out what we are doing he is likely to feed you his cock himself," Kenny threatened.

I was scared by the thought of being spit roasted by Kenny and his brother. The fact that Kenny brought it up without me asking about it only increased my fears. Kenny begins thrusting slowly in and out of my asshole as I felt the pleasure that I had never felt before. Being fucked in the ass was the best feeling I had ever felt and as soon as I relaxed Kenny was able to push even more of his thick cock into my asshole. I began moaning through Kenny's hand as he started fucking me even faster. I was in such a state of bliss I forgot about everything else that was going on in the world. Once again I had reached a state of lust that was almost transcending. I did not even care that once again Kenny had brought this out of me as he began roughly fucking my brains out. I felt so much pleasure that it easily overshadowed any pain. Kenny was also panting and moaning as he mounted me like a bitch in heat. He continued to fuck me doggy style until he was pushing balls deep inside of me. He stopped for a moment to whisper to me.

"Do you like this Kyle," Kenny asked.

"Yes,"I responded immediately.

"What do you want more of," Kenny asked.

"Your dick," I yelled through his hand still covering my face,"Fuck me more."

"Alright princess," Kenny said,"brace yourself."

At that moment Kenny began fucking me wildly as he pushed me into a state where I was literally drooling on his hand. He pulled all the way out of me just to slam back into me balls deep. He continued this for a couple of the best minutes of my life as I felt his cock begin to pulse.

"Take my babies bitch," Kenny whispered lustfully into my ear as he thrust inside me and I felt his balls spazz against my taint.

Kenny came inside of me as I felt my insides being filled with his cum that he had saved up for me today. I felt so grateful that Kenny had thought of me in such a way. As he came inside of me he bit the fuck out of my shoulder and I just moaned in approval. I was so grateful to belong to Kenny and was happy that I was his personal fuck toy. As he shot his last few loads he pulled out his pulsing rod and came on my back. He fell down right next to me as he wiped the rest of the cum on his dick on my ass cheek. At that moment I developed a sickening love for Kenny Mccormick and I had no idea where it was going to lead me.

"You're mine," Kenny said possessively as he and I drifted off to sleep," Got that."

"Yes, Kenny... I'm yours," I said as everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11- Kyle's conflict

When I finally woke up my mind was in a frenzy. I struggled to string together what exactly had happened and how I felt about it, but I my thoughts just kept falling apart. I felt sad and sexually satisfied at the same time while I remembered what I had done with Kenny yesterday. I was not prepared for the level of shame that suddenly hit me once I realized I had actually gotten fucked by Kenny. A poor trashy kid that I had once called my friend. I felt disgusted and ashamed that I was still sexually fantasizing about all the things I could do with Kenny, and what had already been done. He had not woken up yet, but if he did I was sure he would notice how insane I looked. My face felt like it was twitching and melting as I clutched down on Kenny's bed with my fingers. I was trying to fight off the memory and prevent myself from thinking about what had happened with Kenny. I knew that was impossible with Kenny laying right next to me. I knew I should run away and leave but I found myself frozen as my mind was racing around and I felt all of my feelings towards where I was and what I had done come crashing together.

Kenny's mattress was not very large and I was uncomfortably close to Kenny. It pained me to look at him so I mostly just glanced around the room. I was naked apart from the thong I was wearing and Kenny at some point had stripped down to his boxers. Only half of his body was covered by the sheet. The sun was already out and normally I would be afraid that someone in Kenny's family may have come by and saw me laying in bed with Kenny and draw conclusions, but right now my mind was far more focused on the war that was raging within itself.

It was weird to be both an extreme slut and at the same time a prideful person, but somehow my brain coped with the cognitive dissonance. I hated myself for enjoying my situation far more than I should be. I looked over to Kenny's face and immediately envied his carefree, peaceful, satisfied expression. Then I noticed something tenting in Kenny's boxers and my mind began wondering. I know I should be wanting to get dressed and get the fuck out of Kenny's house, after all, Kenny had told me to stay the night and not that I had to stay in the next morning as well. Seeing his hard on immediately brought out my slutty side. I was actually thinking and desiring to play with Kenny's cock while he slept and the full effects of that thought line suddenly hit me. I realized that I was actually wanting to suck Kenny's dick without him forcing me to, and that made me face the reality that I was just a disgusting faggot who wanted to suck another guy dick. I would never be considered normal and if it was revealed to everyone I knew that I was gay I would forever be branded as a freak, and I knew that deep down inside it was true and not only that but I also was a total whore. Being outed as gay would be bad enough, but being outed as a dirty fucking slut would ruin me entirely.

I do not know what lead me to do what I did next. It was like I just blacked out and my emotions just shut down. I felt dead inside as I body began to move on its own. I got out from under the sheets as I crawled closer to Kenny. His face looked so peaceful and it just reminded me of how much I hate him. I hated everything about Kenny, his class, his status, his personality, and most of all what he made me feel about myself. It was his kinds fault I had to keep myself in the closet, and it was his fault specifically that made me legitimately hate myself. I despised Kenny with all my heart and at that moment I found my hands wrapped around his neck and slowly tightening. I was no longer thinking straight and just gave into the rage I felt towards the guy who made me have to confront myself.

At first, I was merely squeezing his neck but after a while, his body began to react. At first, he just rolled over and thrashed around a little bit. I suddenly felt a sense of urgency. I had to kill him now or I would miss my chance and he would wake up and retaliate. I squeezed down on his throat as I straddled his torso so I had a better leverage. His head began to become discolored as he suddenly woke up. He tried to gasp for air and the sight of him being awaked drove me to tighten my grip around his fucking throat. Kenny had to die along with my secret and he had left me no choice. At least that is how I justified my insane action in my head. The fear of him retaliating against me if I failed here filled me with adrenaline. He could kill me if I failed, or ruin my life by immediately leaking the photos and videos he had taken , or just rape me and I had to prevent any of that. Kenny's eyes met mine as he fully woke up and was suddenly aware of the situation he was in. Kenny looked surprised, pissed off, and most of all frightened and it made me feel empowered to have Kenny in such a helpless situation like he had me in. Kenny began bucking around and I held onto his neck for dear life as he attempted to throw me off of him. Kenny would probably say something if he could but instead look at me disbelievingly as I saw some tears well up in his eyes. He looked like he was actually hurt and upset with what I was doing to him. What the hell was I doing to him?

It was weird having my mind suddenly begin working and having all my mixed emotions return to me. Suddenly I wavered my grip and Kenny pushed me off with so much force that he sent me flying to the other side of the mattress. I was coming to terms with the fact that I almost just killed Kenny as Kenny made some loud wheezing noises as he recovered his breath.

"What... the... fuck... Kyle," Kenny said between wheezes.

I was suddenly afraid of what Kenny planned to do to me now that I had just tried to kill him. I still hated him and I almost wanted to try and finish him off, as horrible a person that made me, but instead I decided I needed to get the fuck out of there. I ran over to my bag and put my second pair of clothes on quickly as Kenny recovered on his mattress. I glanced over at him and saw he was still staring at me with disbelief. He was not looking at me with a sense of humor or condescension , instead, he was looking at me like I was some kind of monster. I was torn between feeling bad about what I had just done, and being mad at Kenny for all the shit he had recently put me through. I began fully realizing the weight behind what I had just done and realized that I was behaving like some sociopath. It was even worsted that part of me enjoyed what I was just doing to Kenny. I knew that I was a slut but now I was worried I might be a monster. Kenny was such a source of self-hatred for me that I almost felt like I was killing a part of myself when I was strangling Kenny.

As soon as I got fully dressed Kenny had fully recovered his breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled at me.

I tried to come up with a response but nothing I thought up was really an appropriate response. Instead of standing there and trying to come up with a response I bolted towards Kenny's door. He stopped me before I got to it and punched me in the gut. The wind was knocked out of me and I feared for my life as Kenny through me against his wall. He looked to be pissed off at me as he reapproached me.

"Fuck you," Kenny said in a bitter voice,"You will leave when I tell you to you fucking psycho."

I was still fighting the various emotions trying to take control of my mind and I just felt like running. As soon as Kenny got close to me I pushed him with surprising strength and he tripped on some clothes as he fell backward onto his bed. I once again ran to his door only to feel Kenny's grip on my shoulder the moment I went to open it. He grabbed me by my neck and put me in a choke hold. I immediately thought that he was trying to kill me for trying to strangle him and began kicking wildly, but he just kept me in a headlock for a few minutes not saying anything. My emotions settled down as I felt anger towards Kenny at having me in a helpless situation yet again.

"Are you calm yet," Kenny questioned.

"Fuck you," I responded bitterly.

Kenny let out a sigh as he dragged me back to his bed. He did not look as pissed off as he did but he still looked aggravated. He suddenly began using his other hand unzip the zipper of my pants that I had just put on. I did not want to have any more sex with Kenny, and I knew that if he started this my anger would go away the moment I became focused on Kenny's cock again. I did not want the cycle to continue so I decided to let my anger festur for as long as I could. He soon snaked his hand into my pants where he soon gripped down on my balls and squeezed them. I yelped in pain and Kenny let go of my neck whiled keeping his grip on my balls.

"Wow even your nuts are small," Kenny said with an awkward laugh.

"Fuck you Fuck you Fuck you," I said aggressively.

"I can't believe you fucking tried killing me in my fucking sleep," Kenny said bitterly," but it's ok I will give you something to eat to calm you down."

Kenny fished his own morning wood out of his boxers and from what I could see he was already leaking precum. I wondered what part of this was turning him on as I brooded over the fact that I was seemingly never going to be free of this asshole. He made me lay down on his bed as he positioned himself in the sixty-nine position above me, but instead of giving me head he just had my balls in a grip. He began lowering his leaking dick towards my face.

"You better open up you psycho slut," Kenny threatened as he squeezed my balls," and no biting or else."

Seeing his cock did exactly what if feared it would. I opened up and began sucking Kenny's morning wood. He would dip it in and out of my mouth as I mindlessly sucked on it. I could not believe that I once again had given into my lust, but at that moment I realized that I was still furious with Keny as I sucked him off. My hands were still free and as I sucked Kenny's dick I placed my hands on his back. He did not seem to really notice anything until I pulled his back down and forced his cock further into my mouth. Kenny moaned from my sudden action and then I used my nails to begin scratching the shit out of his back. He was not expecting this and he let out a sudden yelp as he squeezed my balls causing me to let out a muffled yelp through Kenny's cock that was plugging my mouth.

"Cut the crazy shit out..." Kenny said as he stopped mid-sentence.

I suddenly felt his other hand fishing inside my pants as he squeezed my erection painfully before realizing it.

"Holy shit," Kenny said," are you a fucking sadist, masochist, or both?" Kenny questioned.

I was so lost in thought that I mostly ignored what Kenny had said. For some reason, I really enjoyed inflicting pain on Kenny while sucking him off. It was like I was not only satisfying my sexual urges, but I was also getting vengeance on the asshole using me as cock sleeve.

The process went on for a while as I sucked Kenny off. I would occasionally scratch the fuck out of his back and eventually Kenny just seemed to accept it. He would still squeeze the fuck out of my nuts whenever I did it, though. Kenny seemed like he was getting close as he pulled his waist upwards and pulled his dick out of my mouth.

"Milk me," Kenny said in a lecherous tone," and aim my cock so it sprays into your mouth."

I could hardly reach Kenny's back but I did and with one hand I jerked him off aiming his dick head towards my mouth. I had my mouth gaping openly prepared to take Kenny's seed once more. Meanwhile, my other hand was still digging into Kenny's back and I felt dual pleasures at once as my mind calmed a bit. Just when I felt myself begin to draw blood from scratching Kenny's back, Kenny suddenly pushed a finger into my asshole. He was fishing around with his other hand, but the penetration still came as a surprise as I let out a girly yelp. Kenny continuously squeezed my balls and fingered me which caused my erection to start leaking a little precum and I continuously milked Kenny's cock as I scratched his back raw.

Soon Kenny's balls began spazzing as he released his grip on my balls and shoved three of his fingers as far up my ass as he could. He lifted his waist up making it where I had to struggle to keep a hold on his cock as he suddenly erupted. The first shot of jizz landed straight in my mouth as Kenny began to shake a bit causing his dick to almost sway out of my grip. The next few shots hit inside of my mouth but a few hit me around my lips instead. Kenny's dick spazzed as he shot his last couple of loads in my mouth. He fell down causing his softening dip to land in my gaping mouth.

"Clean it off girly," Kenny said as he took both of his hands out of my pants.

I cleaned his cock off and swallowed his spunk as I stopped digging into his back. His back looked reddened and had scratch marks, but I could not see any blood. I probably should have been worried about my behavior in this situation, but it was early in the morning and I had just gone through some shit yesterday so I did not really care at the moment. Kenny got off of me not bothering to get me off.

"Damn you scratched the fuck out of my back," Kenny complained as he lightly traced the scratch marks I had left," Seriously you are fucking crazier than I thought."

I let out a little laugh that caught Kenny off guard. He looked confused by me laughing and also a little bemused.

"Wow you really are a crazy slut," Kenny said with a laugh of his own and a confused expression on his face,"just get out now and I will see you at school on Monday."

It was weird leaving Kenny's room after everything that had transpired. I had never enjoyed myself with Kenny as much as I just did when I was causing his pain. I was relieved that his family was nowhere to be seen in the house as I made my way outside. While I walked down the sidewalk heading towards my house I was able to think about what had just happened. I was now not only afraid of what Kenny could do to me but also was now afraid of what I could do to me. I think I was going down a path that was not pleasant and all I wanted at that moment was a bath and to wash my hands.

I soon was home and found myself in the shower. I was scrubbing my hands as I tried to dissect what had just happened at Kenny's house. It was weird that Kenny had not taken a more serious action against me, and I wondered if he actually realized how close I was to killing him. I know I should feel horrible about almost killing another human being, but for some reason, I just did not and that was just disturbing. Was I really showing Kenny he did not have power over me when I was strangling him or was I just showing how far he had destroyed me as a person? Regardless of whatever the case was I know was looking forward to having more sex with Kenny, and not only that but I was also desiring to take out more frustration on his body like I had just done. I realized that this relationship was going to a very bad place and realized I had to distance myself from Kenny. If only he would let go of whatever ridiculous vendetta he had against me.

As I got out of the shower and finally checked my phone I realized it was ten in the morning. I went downstairs and started watching some television trying to get my mind off Kenny. After watching tv for a while the front door of my house opened and Ike came inside. He looked happy to see me again as he quickly approached me. I suddenly remembered that Ike now knew I was gay and I felt a little awkward as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Hey Kyle," Ike greeted.

"Hey," I responded back.

"Um... I kind of wanted to talk to you a bit more about you and your um..." Ike said nervously trying to find the right words.

"Gayness," I suggested with a laugh.

It was amazing how my brother could just flip my mood instantly. It was also amazing that I could actually joke and talk about my orientation to him in such an open way. It felt really relieving to have this little freedom to speak freely.

"yea I guess," Ike said chuckling.

"I wanted to know if you are... dating anyone," Ike asked nervously.

"What," I said surprised,"Why would you ask that."

"It is just," Ike began," Me and Ruby saw you and Kenny walking together last Monday and it seemed like..."

I was surprised that Ike had seen me walking to Kenny's job last Monday and I had not seen him. I was also confused as to why Ike was suddenly interested in my love life. Above all, I was afraid that he was catching on to my relationship with Kenny. It was far worst than just dating him, it was something that was really fucked up and I did not want to talk about.

"We are not dating," I said forcing a laugh.

"Oh, well it is ok if you are I mean Ruby's brother is..." Ike went to say before I interrupted him.

"Ike I am not dating Kenny and please don't bring up my love life," I say with a nervous laughter.

"Just please use protection," Ike says quickly as he gets up from the couch.

"Ike!," I tell him as I feel a wave of embarrassment from having my younger brother worry about me using protection when I hook up with another guy.

I then realize that I had not been using protection at all whenever I sucked Kenny off and when he fucked me last night. I immediately feared that Kenny might have given me an std. Knowing how much he gets around it was definitely a possibility that I had overlooked. I felt stupid that I had actually forgotten about protection all together while going through this shit with Kenny. I guess I would have to ask him if he had any diseases which would definitely be an uncomfortable subject to bring up.

Sunday went by relatively fast as I tried to get my thoughts straight while relaxing. My ass was surprisingly not sore considering how roughly Kenny had fucked it, but that was the last thing I wanted to think about. It was soon Monday and I was on my way to school once more. Stan and Token just talked about how well they did in the football game on Saturday and hardly paid attention to me. I waited anxiously for Kenny to pop up during breakfast but I never saw him. It was during my first-period class where I got a message from him. Our school was lenient on cell phone use, but we were not supposed to have them out during class. I carefully pulled the phone out of my pocket only slightly so I could read the message. When I saw it was Kenny I suddenly focused my attention on reading the message rather than anything the teacher was saying.

 _Yo go to the nurses office and snag some adderall for me._

 _Fuck no I am in the middle of class_ I respond

 _Ok let's see how Clyde likes your slutty side then_ Kenny responded

 _Alright fine but wait for class to be over_ I respond

 _Need it now baby girl, so make an excuse and cut class for a moment_ Kenny responded

I realized that this was going to be one of those things that Kenny would not compromise on. I realized that he was like that with most things. I had no idea what excuse I was supposed to make, how I was supposed to grab the pill, or where I was supposed to give them to Kenny at. I could not believe that I was about to make up an excuse to get out of class and still pills for Kenny, but when I thought about Kenny's dick I immediately was ok with stealing. It was so unlike me to be like this, but I was a dirty slut and I wanted Kenny to fuck my face and ass some more. I hated that Kenny made me this way, but the best part was imagining how I could take out my anger on Kenny. I could squeeze his balls like he had mine when I blow him next time. I could also bite him like he did me. The bite mark Kenny had left on my shoulder was covered by my shirt so nobody would notice. His teeth made quite a dent in my body and I wanted to pay him back for that.

I told my teacher I needed to use the restroom and he immediately let me out without even questioning me. I guess my reputation amongst the school staff and my teachers was so good that they just trusted me. Normally I would be thinking about how wrong it was for me to betray their trusts, but right now I had my goal in mind.

When I got to the nurse's office I was relieved to see that she was not there. She did have a reputation for getting to school a period or two late and it looked like I got lucky today. I went into her office and saw that the medicine cabinet was locked and I began fishing around her little desk for the key. I find a couple of keys and one of them thankfully opened the cabinet. I grabbed the pills that Kenny had requested and was about to make my way out of the office when I heard footsteps. I had to think fast and come up with some excuse as to why I was here. I closed the medicine cabinet and quickly put the key back into my pocket just when the nurse walked in.

"Broflovski," The nurse questioned,"What are you doing here."

"Oh, sorry ma'am I had a migraine and wanted some aspirin," I lied.

"Oh ok then," The nurse said immediately buying it.

Normally she would probably ask for a pass to go to the nurse's office that the teacher was supposed to give me, but I was so well known for helping the school out that I guess they trusted me enough not to even ask. The nurse looked into a drawer on her desk where I had gotten the key from. She fished around looking for it and I realized that the key was still in my pocket and immediately feared being caught with it.

"Sorry Kyle," The nurse apologized," I seem to have misplaced the key."

She then went into the office's closet and began digging around looking for the key. When she was occupied I slipped the key under her computer's keyboard and relocked the medicine cabinet to hide evidence of me doing anything. I knew she would eventually realize that the Adderall had vanished, but for now, I felt safer.

"You know what I'll just deal with it," I said as I began to leave her office,"Good luck finding the key."

"Wait," The nurse said stopping me," Here I found some more aspirin in storage closet just take one of these."

I played along took the pill and thanked her. She then found the key under the keyboard and was relieved. I bid farewell and left the nurses office.

 _I got your damned pills_ I texted Kenny

 _Oh good get over to the abandoned greenhouse in the back of the school_ Kenny responded

 _Fuck you maybe I won't_ I respond

 _What? You got the pills just bring your ass over here before your teacher realizes something is up_ Kenny responded

 _Make me_ I respond

 _Get you girly ass over here right fucking now or I swear to god I will leak all of these videos and pictures while I fuck you in front of everyone during gym!_ Kenny threatened

For some reason, I had just intentionally pissed Kenny off. I did not know what the fuck was wrong with me, but for some reason, I enjoyed being threatened by Kenny even though it made me hate him even more. It felt so good to hate Kenny and think about him fucking me at the same time, and honestly, I knew it was weird and fucked up but at the moment I did not care.

I began making my way to the back of the school to get the pills to Kenny in the greenhouse. I did not know exactly what he wanted with them, but I was honestly more interested in what else Kenny had planned for me today. I was scared, excited, and angry when I thought about what Kenny would do to me next, and I just rode the emotions like they were waves crashing against one another.

The abandoned greenhouse was closer to the main school building than the other abandoned buildings. That was likely due to the fact that the gardening club only recently got a new interior greenhouse built towards the front of the school last year, and the school has yet to demolish the old greenhouse just like the other abandoned buildings. As I approached the greenhouse I began to get cold feet and wondered if anyone else would be with Kenny. As I opened the door I saw one person standing next to Kenny. This person was Eric Cartman.

I knew Kenny still hung around Eric every now and again, but it bothered me to see the two of them together. Cartman was the last person who I wanted Kenny telling I was some gay freak. Fortunately, from the look Cartman gave me the second I entered the greenhouse, he was just as surprised to see me there as I was him. The greenhouse itself was baren of any plants and only had a few desolate pots around.

"What the fuck," Cartman exclaimed.

I walked up to Kenny who had an approving smile on his face and handed him the pills. I glared at him and he just looked a little confused and happy in return.

"Kyle your the one who was getting the pills for Kenny?" Cartman questioned disbelievingly.

"Is he gonna keep his mouth shut," I asked Kenny.

Cartman looked shocked to see me behaving in such an unusual way. He also looked deeply offended that I was not talking to him directly.

"Don't worry girly Eric knows I like him to keep his mouth shut when I am doing my thang," Kenny said.

"Hey," Cartman interjected clearly not liking how Kenny was talking about him.

"Which is the exact opposite for you," Kenny said to me with a chuckle as I blushed from realizing what he just said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Cartman said clearly not understanding the joke.

"Kenny why is he here," I asked in a bitter voice.

"Relax he is helping me," Kenny said,"Cartman please wait outside."

Cartman gave Kenny and me some questioning looks before heading towards the exit.

"Alright you two go ahead and fuck each other for all I care," Cartman said snidely as he left the building.

I was pretty sure Cartman was joking when he said that, and did not actually know any of the dealings that had been going down between Kenny and myself. Right now though I wanted to deal with Kenny.

"Anyway Kyle you did a good job,"Kenny complimented,"... Thanks for the pills I guess."

As Kenny went to approach me I grabbed the crotch area of his jeans and began rubbing it violently. Kenny was beyond shocked and began trying to push me away as I felt his cock hardening. I enjoyed the fact that Kenny was not enjoying this and was fighting against it. It was good to get sexual relief while taking out my anger at the same time. Eventually, Kenny overpowered me and pushed me backward and I fell on my ass.

"Jesus, you really are a fucking slut," Kenny commented with a laugh," And your kind of batshit crazy."

I suddenly felt embarrassment from what I had just done, but at the same time, I wanted to continue.

"Look, Kyle, if you want my cock so bad then I will give it to you later...," Kenny said,"The only reason I've..."

Kenny suddenly stopped talking and looked kind of depressed. I did not know how to feel at that moment. Should I be angry at Kenny, should I be concerned about him, should I just accept my lust towards him and try stroking his cock again.

"I... Don't think this is a good idea..." Kenny said as he left the greenhouse abruptly leaving me sitting on my ass.

I wondered what was wrong with Kenny and why he was suddenly acting so different. I guess he was going through emotions himself and for a moment I actually felt kind of guilty. Then I remembered all that he had put me through and immediately wished only the worst possible emotions to invade his heartless ass.

I walked out of the greenhouse a few minutes later just to see that Kenny and Eric were gone. The goth kids came by and pushed me out of the way and entered the greenhouse. Normally I would have retaliated but right now I just wanted to get back to class.

I was gone for about ten to twenty minutes but the teacher hardly seemed to notice or care. I was beginning to wonder if all the kids who get good grades get this lenient treatment as I continued where I had left off on my school work.

Then came gym and while I walked towards my stall I saw that Clyde had returned to school today. I had not seen him during breakfast, nor had I been thinking about him much ever since that night with Kenny, but now that I had seen him in person again the emotions I had towards him resurfaced and I felt kind of ashamed for doing all those things with Kenny instead of him. I was hardly even fighting against my dick hungry nature at this point and right now I wanted some Clyde meat. Sure I still wanted to cuddle with him and kiss him, which were thoughts that never crossed my mind regarding Kenny, but right now he was already stripping down and that made the thoughts much dirtier than they would have been otherwise.

I was not going to just approach him right now, though. The locker room was filling up and I decided to go to my stall to change. As soon as I was finished and left my stall I was surprised to be greeted by Clyde himself.

"Hey Kyle," Clyde greeted.

"Hey Clyde," I greeted back.

I noticed Clyde was once again completely naked and he looked a little nervous to be around me. I never understood how guys could stand to be naked around one another but people like Clyde made it look so common. I so wanted to play with Clyde's penis right there but there was still other guys in the locker room and I had not idea how Clyde would respond to me attempting such a thing.

"So what did you do over the weekend," Clyde questioned.

"Oh I just stayed at home and went to... a friend's house," I answered as honestly as I could.

"Yeah well I just stayed home too and went to the football game," Clyde said," Kind of was hoping to see you there."

"I was busy on Saturday," I said trying to dance around the fact that I spent all Saturday at Kenny's mercy.

"Well talk to you later," Clyde said as he walked off and continued changing.

Clyde was so adorable in appearance and personality. I actually liked Clyde which basically made him Kenny's polar opposite. Being around him reminded me that I really did not want to be in this relationship with Kenny. It was getting worst as he continuously brought out sides of myself that I did not want to see. Whereas Clyde always filled me with the hope of having a mostly normal relationship.

During gym, Clyde was much more observant of me than he had been in the past. In fact, I think he was more focused on me than the soccer game we were playing indoors. He looked like he had more of a purpose, and like he had something to tell me. We were on different teams and he would sometimes get pretty close to me. I would play along by bending over to tie my shoes or pick something off the ground. I think Clyde caught on and was beginning to look a little flustered. Stan, as usual, was hanging out with his football buddies so he did not notice the exchange going on between Clyde and me, and I don't think it would really matter if he did or not. Whenever our teams would face off against one another Clyde would give me a smack on the ass followed by a certain look that basically was him reading how far he could 'play' with me.

Soon gym was over and I was back in my stall changing. When I left my stall I once again found Clyde outside of it. He was fully clothed to go to class and he just grabbed me gently and pushed me back into my stall. Honestly, at the rate things are going this stall is going to be where most of my high school memories are made. Clyde looked kind of nervous and was blushing a bit.

"Look, Kyle, I um... I like you like a lot," Clyde said nervously.

"I figured you did," I said as I got close to him and kissed him.

He looked surprised but immediately went along with it as he pulled me closer and we made out. He pulled me up with a surprising amount of strength considering his size and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he leaned back against the wall. This was the happiest moment in my life. I had pushed Kenny out of my mind entirely and was now focused only on Clyde. As we made out Clyde groped my ass with his hands and got a good feel of them. We made out some more as his tongue dominated my mouth and I felt a hard-on through his jeans. He noticed my arousal as well as he rubbed it through my pants. It was going so well before we were interrupted by the bell signaling us to go to our next class. Clyde put me down and he and I left the stall and got our bags. The locker room was completely empty and it looked as though we had lost track of time.

"So Kyle," Clyde said with his signature child-like smirk on his face," are you gay or into both."

"oh I am gay," I answered honestly as he and I prepared to hurry off to our next class.

"I figured," Clyde said with a laugh.

"you got a nice ass," Clyde complimented as he groped it one last time.

"you got a nice cock," I complimented back as I gave his hard on a flick.

Clyde laughed and looked at me with a very happy and lustful look. There was no questioning it now. Clyde and I were totally into one another.

"You should now I like girls as well," Clyde informed with a nervous laugh,"I hope that's not a problem for you."

"It's cool," I say as we bid farewell and depart from one another.

I spend the rest of my day fantasizing about Clyde and what had just happened. I may have done a lot of things with Kenny, but this was the first time I ever made out passionately with a guy. Kenny was always a dick when he did stuff with me, and Clyde was just so nice and playful. I remembered that I had attempted to kill Kenny this morning. It was weird to think that I actually almost killed someone and I have conflicted about wether or not I should. I love Clyde and want to have a normal relationship with him and Kenny is a threat to that, but at the same time would Clyde really want to be with someone who has murdered someone.

At the end of the day, I got a message that I immediately was overjoyed to get.

 _I'm busy cleaning out my garage with my dad today, but come by my place tomorrow and we can have some fun. :)_ Clyde had text me

 _Ok, look forward to it :)_ I replied


	12. Chapter 12- Kyle's resolution

The next day was a major day for me. As I woke up I recalled that Clyde had told me to come over to his house today, and Kenny had not texted or spoken to me since I got the pills for him. It was really nice not having to stress out about the horrendous relationship I had developed with Kenny, but part of me was very confused as to why he just dropped everything. The last Time I had seen Kenny he looked very down about something and I had not the faintest idea what. I wondered if it had something to do with me attempting to kill him. I would like to say I could never have gone through with killing Kenny, but I knew that at the time I actually would of went through with it if Kenny had not pushed me off. Thinking about Kenny know filled me with far more regret than it had before. Not only had I allowed Kenny to violate me but now I had attempted to murder him. That is why I pushed Kenny to the back of my mind and decided to forget about him. Clyde and I had a possible future together and I needed to focus on that rather than brooding on past events. I just had to hope Kenny shared my desire to discontinue our interactions.

As I am on my usual morning ride to school I suddenly receive a text message. I feel a bit of fear and discomfort resurging as I realize the message is from Kenny, but when I read it I am surprised and confused by the meaning of the message.

 _What even are we anymore..._

I am extremely confused by Kenny's message and wonder what is going on with him. Maybe he had taken the pills and was tripping right now, but if not then he was clearly wondering about our relationship. It is true we had gone through many changes over the last few months, and especially the last few days, but it was weird seeing Kenny questioning it. He usually went with the flow and did what he wanted but now it appeared as though he was actually deep in thought, drug produced or not, and it made me question his motives behind blackmailing me in the first place. Before I could question this further the Limo pulled up to the school and I got out and my mind immediately drifted back to Clyde. Unlike Kenny, Clyde almost always was at school like a normal student, and I was looking forward to seeing him in gym after what happened yesterday.

I was beginning to come out of the bad mood Kenny had put me in and it was all thanks to Clyde. Wendy had talked to me about signing up with her to be on the Christmas committee and I was likely going to do so. I was also paying more attention in my early classes again. I had pushed Kenny to the back of my mind, and apparently, he also had decided to forget about me. It was so relieving to not have to worry about Kenny, although part of me did kind of miss the sex we had. I knew it was not healthy to obsess over someone like Kenny and I was finally laying those thoughts about him to rest. It was much more positive to think about Clyde than someone like Kenny. Kenny himself had not texted me since this morning which was a great thing, and I considered texting him back just to confirm that we were through, but fear of recapturing his interest kept me from doing so. It did not matter anyways because I was in the class I had before gym when the bell went off. I was now on my way to see Clyde once more.

When I entered the locker room I began scanning the area for Clyde. I did not see him and assumed he was not here yet so I decided to go ahead and get changed. I changed in a hurry wanting to get back out there and look for Clyde again. Once I exited my usual stall I saw Clyde messing around with some other guys like he usually did. I was unsure if I should be jealous of these guys chasing each other around naked while playing smack ass and a variety of other hormone-fueled games. Clyde noticed me as I walked towards the exit and approached me. Once again he was naked but his expression changed from bemusement to slight embarrassment as he got closer to me. He was covering his crotch now instead of letting his pecker dangle freely as he had been doing. I figured he was only shy around me because of our little encounter yesterday. I also felt my cheeks heat up but struggled to keep myself from blushing.

"Hey Kyle, coming by my place today," Clyde asked with a nervous smirk.

"Oh yeah, definitely," I confirmed.

"Good, see ya then," Clyde said.

As I walked off I felt Clyde give my ass a quick smack and I shot him an embarrassed look and he just laughed and shrugged as he went back to his friends. He and his friends just went back to fooling around like they had been. For a moment I considered joining in on the fun, but decided against it because I was unsure if Clyde really wanted me to fool around with his other guy friends, and his friends may not like a gay guy participating in their antics. I walked out of the locker room and waited for gym to start.

Today seemed like it was going to be one of those rare days where the coach let the gym run wild. He was in his office and appeared to be very busy with probably football or basketball team stuff. It was already fifteen minutes after he would usually take roll call, but he still had not left his office. Meanwhile, the gym had gotten a little hectic. Some of the seniors had rolled some basketballs out of storage and everyone was playing freely, but most people were just sitting on the bleachers texting and talking. Stan and his football buddies appeared to be playing some intense game of basketball on the far side of the gymnasium. Clyde and the other guys who fool around way too much in the locker room were running around the top of the bleachers and fucking around like they usually did. Clyde looked to be very engrossed in his fun, but we still occasionally caught glances of each other. He would usually smirk playfully and wink at me and I would just blush and smirk back.

I was upset when gym class ended and I had to go to lunch, but at least I could hang out with Clyde later. I spent my next few classes anticipating my meeting with Clyde later. I felt like a new chapter of my life was just beginning and I honestly felt happy.

I eventually made it to the last class of the day. As usual, the teacher was nowhere to be found, but I had bigger thoughts on my mind rather than wasting a thought on a teacher who almost never shows up to her class. Suddenly I saw something moving towards me to the right of my eyes, and I immediately made out this thing to be Kenny.

I was surprised and extremely confused to see Kenny again. I was so hoping that he would just leave me alone, but guessing from the determined look on his face that was not going to happen. He sat down next to me as I looked away from him in a feign attempt to pretend that he was not there.

"Kyle we need to talk," Kenny said in a demanding voice.

"No Kenny, I am through with you just leave me alone," I say in a harsh whisper.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kenny said clearly confused.

"I can't fucking do this with you," I whispered bitterly ," I fucking hate you."

Kenny's face looked hurt briefly but immediately switched over to rage.

"Where the fuck is this coming from," Kenny said barely keeping his voice down.

"I can't be around someone like you," I replied.

"It's because of that little prick Clyde isn't it?" Kenny said in an accusing tone.

"Well, at least when I am with him I don't feel like shit afterward," I counter.

"When you're with him," Kenny said bitterly," What the fuck does that mean?"

"Kenny just leave me the fuck alone, please...," I pleaded.

Kenny's rage calms down and I hope that he is finally going to leave when he decides to open his fucking mouth again.

"Kyle... look I know I have been a little forceful but I...," I decide to cut him off before he can continue.

"A little forceful," I say with disgust in my voice," You have made my life hell using my most intimate fucking secret, forced me to come over to your house while you use me as a cock sleeve, and constantly belittle me while doing it and the only thing you can say as an apology is that you are being a little forceful."

It is hard as fuck keeping my voice down so the other students do hear our conversation but I somehow manage.

"First of all, it was not that hard to get you to suck me off and second I would not have to have done any of that if...," I was so done with hearing Kenny's insults and decided to end the conversation there.

"For fuck's sake, Kenny just leave me the hell alone and go back to your little depressing life," I said in a harsh tone.

That is when Kenny suddenly snaps and begins having a small spasm. His face looks full of rage and he is just shaking violently. He suddenly grabs me and pulls me out of the computer chair. That get's all the classes attention as they turn over to see what was going on. I try punching Kenny's ribcage a few times and get up, but Kenny just shrugs it off and throws me on the ground on my back. I try crawling away just to have Kenny step on my stomach. I am afraid of what Kenny is going to do and realize I can no longer see any other students from where I am. Kenny is in front of me, my chair is to my right, and my computer desk is to my left. I hear the kids mumbling and hear some running and hope that some student is going to get help. Kenny approaches me and puts his knees on my shoulder as he rubs the crotch of his jeans over my face teabagging me. I am embarrassed that he is doing this in the middle of class and hopes no one else sees me. I hear some senior girl yell for Kenny to get off of me. I recognize her voice from the Thanksgiving committee and feel somewhat relieved, but Kenny does not budge. He simply leans his head closer to mine.

"You're fucking mine," Kenny said in a shaky voice,"I'm not going to let anyone ruin...," Kenny is interrupted by the teacher who just made it into the classroom with the student who had left right behind her.

"Go to the principal's office," The teacher says in a surprisingly demanding voice," Now!"

Kenny gives me one last look before he gets off and takes the slip the teacher hands him. He walks out of the classroom not bothering to look at me again. I was extremely confused by the last look Kenny had given me. He looked like he had something extremely important to tell me. I remembered how I kept cutting him off and wondered if I was being unfair. I immediately buried my regret upon remembering all the shit Kenny had put me through in the recent week. The teacher asks if I am alright and I inform her that I am fine. Honestly she probably only got Kenny in trouble because she was afraid of getting in trouble for never being in her classroom. If I would have gotten beaten up while she was out of the classroom that would probably lead to her getting questioned about her etiquette which is a talk I was sure she did not want to have. I see the most delinquent students in class who sit in the far corner of the room give me a quick pissed off look before looking away. They usually hung out with Kenny whenever he showed up to this class so they were probably pissed at me, but honestly, I could give a fuck less about what they thought of me.

I am more than relieved once class lets out. I can't wait to go to Clyde's, but first I have to swing by the offices on the left side of the building and submit my request to be on the Christmass committee. I was still going to be focusing on my schooling of course, but it was nice to have someone like Clyde to look forward to. I saw Wendy turning in a request at the same time I was she just smiled at me and walked off.

I had already informed Stan and Token that I was walking somewhere after school. Token insisted he could drop me off wherever I wanted to go, but I turned him down politely. After all, I did not want to let people know what Clyde and I were going to be doing. As I made my way down the roads heading to Clyde's house I was filled with enthusiasm. I was so happy to be in control of a situation like this for once, instead of being forced to go to his house I was going of my own volition. I did feel a ping of regret, though. Earlier Kenny seemed to be wanting to talk to me rather than fuck with me. My curiosity was mulling over all the things he could have possibly wanted to say to me. Although I hated Kenny for what he had put me through I could not help but wonder what he so eagerly wanted to tell me. I shrugged it off as I put my mind to the task at hand. Getting to Clyde's house and deciding for myself how I was going to have 'fun'.

As I was walking through the central part of South Park I was suddenly grabbed and thrown into an alleyway. At first, I thought I was being mugged, but then I realized it was just Kenny. I was unsure about which of the options would have been preferable at this point. He looked pissed off and I figured he decided just to leave the school rather than go to the principal's office. He looked to be a little unhinged and I was unsure about what exactly was going on inside of his head. I wondered if my murder attempt had driven him batshit insane, but then again maybe I was the crazy one for attempting it in the first place. He looked like he could break down crying or suddenly beat the fuck out of me at any moment so I just stayed on the ground.

"Look you don't even need Clyde," Kenny said frantically out of the blue.

"What are you talking about," I questioned.

"I know you have been torn on things," Kenny stated awkwardly,"But seriously this is the closest we have been in forever."

"What the fuck are you talking about," I said disbelievingly," You have put me through hell in this last week and I don't care if you feel as though we have gotten closer, but I want to actually have a normal relationship."

"Your, not a normal person and neither am I," Kenny objected,"Do you think Clyde can really satisfy you after you have taken me up your ass?"

"Anyway that day we spent together was not so bad," Kenny pointed out," Appart from the fact that you were choking me out the next day."

"Kenny I said I was done with us," I said definitively," and I don't even care about what blackmail you have any more I am sick of feeling guilty about who I really am."

"That's why we need each other," Kenny said abruptly," I finally have my friend back and you are finally behaving like your true self. You would never have been confident enough to start behaving like a slut if I had not gotten involved."

I hated that Kenny had pulled me into this alley, but I hated even more that he was actually speaking the truth. That Saturday was pretty fun with him even though I ended up regretting it the next day, and I seriously doubted I would have been able to get my confidence up in order to start something with Clyde if Kenny had not already made me do things to him. Even though all these things were true it hurt me too much to even be around Kenny. He was a grim reminder of something far deeper than just my slutty side and I needed to cut all ties with him.

"Kenny you don't even need me to get laid just go ask your sister," I stated coldly.

I was unsure how aware I was of the level I had just escalated things too. Maybe I meant to tell him to ask his mother, or maybe I really did mean to remind him of his sister's death. Whatever the case was Kenny was not happy with what I had just told him. I suddenly felt a fist pushing into my stomach as I fell on my back gasping for air. I looked up and expected to see Kenny ready to kill me, but instead, I saw something I had not seen in years, Kenny was crying. I did not know all the details that lead up to Karen's death and I guess I never really asked. Kenny and I had already started to drift apart by the time his sister got sick and at the time I was almost glad that Kenny was out of the picture. This was because at the time I was trying to get into Stan's pants the hardest and saw Kenny as an obstacle. I felt somewhat guilty as Kenny spoke.

"Fuck you," Kenny said sobbing,"Don't you dare even mention her."

"I...I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"What the fuck happened to us," Kenny said between sobs,"The four of us used to be close."

"I... guess it is mostly my fault...," I admitted.

"I out of all of us couldn't stand Cartman," I admitted,"and I guess back then I just wanted you out of the way."

It was weird what I was feeling now. I felt unusually calm and regretful as well as honest. I guess seeing Kenny in such a state put me in this mood, but now that I was thinking back on how things went down I realized that I was really the asshole up to the point Kenny started blackmailing me. It was true that he constantly wanted Stan and me to attempt to get laid with him, but the only truly asshole thing he did was call me a fag. I then came to a sudden realization that hit me like a sack of bricks. Ever since Kenny had figured out that I was gay he has not called me a fag a single time. It was so weird but looking back on everything he had said and even texted me he never called me a fag like he used to. Was Kenny no longer calling me a fag because he realized it hurt me? It was crazy that someone who had used me for sex was also thinking about my feelings somewhat. I then remembered the event that permanently fractured our friendship. The party we went to over the summer where I began to realize Stan was never going to love me. When he said only a fag would turn down pussy he was saying it as a jab and probably never realized that I really was gay. It hurt to remember what I said about him and his family. I had been taking out my frustration at being forced into the closet by a bunch of rednecks out on Kenny as though he were guilty by association. In fact, I have been looking down on Kenny for a while now always thinking the worst about him. True in recent events he had done unforgivable things, but I had written him off as some white trash asshole who was no longer my friend long before he ever did anything meriting it. I suddenly felt tears streaming down my face as I realized I was now crying as well and Kenny noticed.

"Damn it," Kenny sobbed,"Why didn't you ever tell anybody."

"I couldn't," I replied through tears," I was too close to Stan and if I could not have him as a lover I at least wanted us to stay as friends."

"What?" Kenny said as he let out a small chuckle," You really think Stan would just abandon you over you being gay?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"You really only do think the worst of people don't you," Kenny said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"I guess I do," I said as I wiped my face on my sleeve,"I always hated myself for being gay, and I guess I just grew paranoid that everyone hated me as much as I hated myself."

"You shouldn't hate yourself," Kenny said,"There are far worst things you could be than gay, especially in this century."

"I know," I said with a little laugh as I started to tear up again,"I guess if I would have just come out things might have gone down differently, but now it is too late."

"Yea," Kenny agreed as he started tearing up again," I have coerced you into doing things you were not ready for... and I still want to, and you want to kill me while I sleep."

"I don't want to kill you," I said as I wiped the new tears from my face.

"What was up with Sunday morning then," Kenny questioned.

"I... don't really... know what came over me," I answered," I was so mad at myself for enjoying myself the night before and I guess I just... snapped."

"Great... just great," Kenny said as he once again wiped his face," I guess I have already driven you crazy."

"Do you think... it is too late for us," Kenny asked.

"What do you mean," I responded.

"Like am I really going to work at that garage the rest of my life, are you really going to continue down your self-destructive path, and are we ever going to go back to the way things were," Kenny questioned.

I was surprised by how Kenny had apparently thought his life over. I always thought he had given up on his life so it made me feel terrible to see that he was still thinking about it. Not only that but he had made a fair observation of me. I really was going down a self-destructive path now that "I thought about it. I had not gotten far with Clyde but whose to say I won't suddenly wake up next to him one morning and be full of regrets and self-hatred like I had done with Kenny. Kenny also brought up things going back to the way they were which was almost laughingly ridiculous. Things had changed too much between the four of us and as much as I hated to admit it, Stan and I were also growing apart. The former friendship that once existed was pretty much gone for good. Still, even though things looked grim I knew we had to move past all of the mistakes we had made.

"No... there are some things you can still do with your life..., and I will have to learn to stop hating myself before I do something that really ruins my life..., but the four of us will probably never be friends again like we were," I responded.

"So what do we do now," Kenny asked.

"I think it's best we go our own ways for a bit," I answered,"Maybe we will be able to see each other in a more healthy way in a month or two."

"I can't stand this anymore," Kenny blurted out," I want at least you to hang out with me like we used to... like we did on Saturday."

"Kenny we need some space," I retaliated,"We are driving each other crazy."

"Ok...," Kenny finally conceited,"but I don't want you going to Clyde's."

"What, why not," I asked.

"Because I don't want you getting fucked by other guys," Kenny said in an unusually pouty voice.

I was very confused by Kenny's objection to me going to Clyde's. I was unsure if Kenny was just doing this because he did not want anyone else intruding on his territory or if he had actually developed feelings for me somewhere along the way. It was likely an unhealthy mixture of both that Kenny did not want to admit to. Whatever the case was I had to explain to Kenny that Clyde deserved a chance at least.

"Kenny please just let me give a relationship with Clyde a chance," I pleaded," I seriously just want a normal relationship."

Kenny looked to be lost in thought and to be having an internal debate.

"Fine," Kenny said,"but no anal."

"What," I objected.

"Please don't make me repeat myself," Kenny said a little embarrassed.

"Ok fine," I conceited.

"I really wanted to continue doing what we have been doing," Kenny said honestly,"it was not all bad was it?"

"No," I answered honestly," I actually did enjoy some of the things we did, and it only made me hate myself for enjoying it. Right now though we should focus on fixing on friendship first before even considering giving what we had another chance."

"Yea... your right," Kenny said as he pulled out his phone.

I see him scroll through the pictures and video he had taken and he deleted all of them.

"I should never have invaded your privacy to start with," Kenny said,"for now on I'll let you choose what you want to do."

"I'm sorry for everything Kyle," Kenny said in a depressed tone," Hopefully I haven't fucked up everything."

"There is some hope for fixing things," I say,"or at least I feel like there is."

I begin to walk off only to be stopped by Kenny.

"Oh yea I'm clean by the way," Kenny said.

"What," I asked in confusion.

"I don't have any diseases," Kenny deliberated.

"Oh that's good," I say with a chuckle as I leave the alleyway.

I am once again on my way to Clyde's. It is going to be really hard not to let Clyde fuck me, but I had made a deal with Kenny. I would eventually have to tell Kenny that I would not be able to honor that deal, but for now, I could manage. It felt so good to have made amends with Kenny. I no longer was as pissed at him as I was, and more importantly, I was far last mad at myself. Kenny seemed to be far more damaged than me and I had to start realizing I was not the only person who goes through shit. I think Craig had told me that once. I wondered briefly what he was up to when I received a text from Stan.

 _Hey, Kyle, I notice you've been kind of distant lately_

 _Sorry_ I respond

 _Are you seeing anyone or something lol_ Stand responded

I thought a moment before texting back, but eventually, I gathered my courage and responded.

 _Yea I kind of am seeing someone_

 _Really? Good job I am happy for ya..._ Stan responded

 _I can't give you any details_ I respond

 _Yea, Kyle I uh..._ Stan responds

 _What is it?_ I respond

 _Nothing important just thinking... go have fun and I hope you can tell me about it later_ Stan responded

I knew I was definitely not going to tell Stan about Clyde later on, but maybe I would be able to talk to him one day. It was also weird that Stan seemed to want to have said something else but had decided not to. I wondered what he would have said. Maybe I was more transparent than I thought and even Stan had realized I was gay. Kenny was right when he said I needed to be more trusting of others, and that especially goes for Stan.

All in all, I do not know what the future may have in store for me. Maybe this thing that started won't work out between Clyde and me. Maybe Kenny will somehow coerce me back into the thing I had with him. Some others may one day show up and start a whole new thing with me. I just had to be mentally prepared to deal with relationships and drama if I ever wanted to get my shit together. At this point, there was hardly a point in staying in the closet, and I guess Clyde will determine if I stay in or go out. Clyde may not want to be seen around someone who was outed ,and maybe I should just come out and if he does not like it then that's too bad. People will probably ridicule me and call me bad names, but then again that already did happen. Everyone gets some teasing at our high school and I guess what made me so uncomfortable about my orientation was people specifically calling me a fag. I guess I just needed to shrug it off like I did with the 'girly' insult. There were so many branching possibilities laid out in front of me, and for once instead of being afraid of them I was instead excited and curious about what would happen next in my life.


End file.
